Mi existencia como Isabella Cullen
by Yoms
Summary: ¿Como describir, mi vida después del amanecer?,creo que empezando a narrar quince años después de mi eterno amanecer...
1. De medianoche al amanecer

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo sólo escribo mi historia con el fin de recrear mi tiempo, y no gano nada a cambio.**_

_Capitulo 1_

Sólo las tres de la mañana, sin duda quedaba algo de tiempo aún antes de que Nessie regresara de cazar con Alice y Rosalie, era un día "solo de chicas" ya que Jasper y Emett se encontraban envueltos en una pelea de Karate con sus propias reglas bastante divertidas, solo de esa manera se podrían llegar a separar de sus eternas novias, accediendo sólo para encargarse de Nessie, por sus debidos cambios de ánimo desde que Jake se encontraba en un viaje a México obligadamente claro, de no ser estrictamente necesario para la tribu.

Si bien la tempestad acabo el día que los vulturis habían pisado Forks para reclamar y desatar una guerra innecesaria, en la cuál todos esos lobos enormes e imponentes, dieron gran ventaja a la rendición llamada "acuerdo" a la que se había llegado; pero los problemas a los que enfrentaría Jacob Black después de eso como jefe de la tribu, después de que Sam Uley decidiera envejecer junto con su amada Emily, cosa que no pudo reclamarle por lo que sabía que de cualquier manera, no podría negarse a parar de envejecer, ya que su lealtad se encontraba en la eternidad desde el día en que nació mi Renesmee.

El viaje de Jake a México debido a una encomienda de ir en busca de unos parientes perdidos, debía ser atendido personalmente por el jefe Quileute, no daba mas remedio que abandonar a Renessme por un corto tiempo, ya que a pesar de sus variados intentos, todos fallidos e de decir, por su parte de intentar llevar a Nessie consigo al viaje, a sabiendas del padre tan celoso y sobre protector que era Edward, al sólo al mencionar la ocurrente idea, bueno al no tener que mencionarla gracias al don no tan bueno ni tan oportuno en este caso, de lector de mentes, usado con el novio de su hija, finalmente su niña, le daban muchas veces razón de querer hechar a patadas literalmente al chucho como le gustaba llamar a Jacob, todos los intentos de querer llevar a Nessie a México fracasaron y terminaban en discusiones y berrinches de parte de Renesme que aunque sólo habían pasado 15 años desde su nacimiento, creía que era toda una mujer aunque en apariencia lo era, tan hermosa claro está, como lo es toda ella llena de gracia, belleza e inteligencia única en su especie, a pesar de todas estas virtudes, sin añadirles la confianza que se había ganado con su comportamiento todos estos años, no lograron que Edward aceptará el viaje de ambos a México alegando que sólo podrían viajar el día que estuvieran correctamente casados.

En fin Edward nunca cambiaría la manera tan rustica de pensar, cosa que en la mayor parte de las decisiones que tomaba me agradaba, peculiarmente en esta, ya que si bien Renesme nunca había dado pie a un regaño real, gracias a su debido, correcto y brillante comportamiento; pero la negación no se debía a la falta de confianza hacia ella ni hacia Jacob, se trataba sencillamente de mi naturaleza maternal, ya que ¡santo Dios! A los quince años yo no pensaba en viajar sola con mi novio, siendo diferente su naturaleza media vampiro, media humana seguía siendo humana, y conocía ala perfección esas hormonas tan alocadas, que se disparan cuando estas cerca de la razón de tus suspiros, al final sólo era mi bebe mi adorada y hermosa bebe, mi bebe con alocadas hormonas, si lo sabría yo…solté una suave risa solo de recordar, en lo que nos había metido esas hormonas, y gracias a ellas, aquí estaba la razón de la existencia de Edward y mía.

-¿serías tan amable de compartir esos pensamientos que provocaron esa risa?- pregunto Edward, que se encontraba momentos antes con los ojos cerrados, y sus brazos firmemente enrollados alrededor de mi desnuda cintura.

No contesté inmediatamente, lo que provocó que me apretara suavemente contra su pecho y susurrará directamente en mi oído:

-Oh bien, tal vez quieras que de por hecho que estás pensando en otra persona, la causante de tal risa- torció el gesto juguetonamente, causando que otra breve carcajada saliera de mis labios, pero seguí sin contestar sabía a donde quería llegar con esta pequeña riña.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, si no me informas en este instante que estas pensando lo lamentarás- habló con un tono de amenaza en broma-

-Oh, oh- contesté fingiendo miedo, y alcé las manos al cielo en forma de rendición.

-En t tal ca ca so, tengo que confesar ¿no?, o este moustro tan aterrador acabará con conmigo, ¿cierto?- hable fingiendo tartamudear para darle mas realismo al miedo que me ficticiamente me invadía.

-Buena elección señorita, que inteligente por su parte rendirse antes de mencionar cual será el precio a pagar, si se negase a cooperar, dijo suavemente, para después poner el dedo en mi barbilla y levantarlo suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿que recuerdos o pensamientos son los productores de tu risa?, espero que este presente en ellos, si no, créeme que habrá graves consecuencias- me amenazo, sin quitar el dedo debajo de mi barbilla.

-¿Que podría en el mundo evitar que estés fuera de mi cabeza?, ¡vaya¡ y yo que pensé que tenía un marido brillante, que decepción...- antes de que pudiera acabar de terminar mi broma atrapó mis labios con un suave suspiro antes.

Nunca dejaría de marearme al sentir la suave seda de sus labios, unidos a los míos.

No era el hecho de saber que tenía a un ángel como marido. Ni tampoco que era el ser sin duda alguna, mas hermoso que mi perfecta vista haya contemplado, tampoco era el hecho que toda su presencia y esencia era tan increíble e inéditamente perfecta.

Sin duda era sólo una palabra la que podría describir aquel mar de sentimientos que me hacía sentir cada vez que sentía su aliento tan magnifico en mi lengua, esa magia que lo provoca por que el amor es pura magia, si no como explicar el resultado de tantas acciones y emociones, sin duda, cada día increíblemente me enamoraba mas de Edward Cullen.

Me encantaría que me dieran sus comentarios, sobre que les parece la historia, y que les gustaría que mejorara.

Se que me falta mucho ya que soy nueva y apenas se manejar FF.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en esta lectura.

_Yomara._


	2. Adolescencia y culpas

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen S. Meyer, y no obtengo nada, sólo el placer de escribir.**

_Capitulo 2_

_Adolescencia y culpas_

Pareciera como si durmieras de verdad, sin duda ni un ángel podría transmitir tanta paz como tu...-Susurró suavemente, acariciando mi cabello mi dulce esposo, provocando que me estremeciera.

Sin duda, el sabía, que provocaría un sonrojo en mi testaruda e incómoda pasada humanidad, ante esas dulces palabras.

-No es que seas, muy parcial cariño, siempre juzgarás con tus ojos enamorados, toda mi persona- Respondí agitadamente.

-Tampoco es que con tu nueva vida, hayas cambiado la manera en que te ves a ti misma- suspiró, y agrego en un tono más bajo:

- Cuando te verás realmente, lo especial que eres…- el último comentario, fue más meditación para él, que para mí.

Si eso había cambiado, a diferencia de lo que el pudiera creer, realmente había encontrado, mi lugar en este mundo, sabía que yo nunca podría brillar como humana, torpe y chica promedio, en cambio lo hacía como lo que era actualmente, Isabella Marie Cullen, pero ¡vamos!, quién no lo haría teniendo dos ángeles en mi vida, un perfecto marido y una perfecta hija.

Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando repitió:

-Nunca sabrás lo especial que eres- agregó, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en forma de negativa.

- ¡oye! Te escuche; sigo pensando en tu parcialidad, en fin de cualquier, forma me encanta saber lo enamorado que estas de mí- agregué juguetonamente, tocando con mi dedo la punta de su nariz, realmente nunca entendería el raro motivo del por qué Edward Cullen se enamoró de mí. De la patosa, e insípida Isabella Marie Swan.

Si de algo nunca podría remilgar sería de la suerte, tan extraña, y tan afortunadamente maravillosa, que trajo a este vampiro irresistiblemente encantador a mi corriente, aburrida y humana existencia, finalizada el día que mis ojos lo encontraron. Definitivamente algo muy bueno debí hacer en mi pasada vida para poder merecer la presencia de este ángel en mi vida.

-Bella, aún con el amor que efectivamente se encuentra en mis ojos, cualquier persona se daría cuenta de lo única que eres, así que basta antes que termines con mi paciencia…- torció sus labios formando sonrisa predilecta.

-Ok, señor, sabe lo todo, me encanta, cuándo profesas tu amor con tantos elogios, pero hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte- empezaría la mañana con el tema ya antes discutido, pero hoy realmente trataría de convencer a Edward de mi punto de vista.

Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, mostrando mi nerviosismo, y claro que eso lo alertó del tema que trataría de seguir.

-Vamos Isabella, sabes que no cambiaré de parecer ni aunque tu me lo pidas, sabes lo mucho que odio no poder darte algo, especialmente cuando me lo pides tan insistentemente, pero sabes lo que implicaría, a sí que no tortures mi existencia, con eso por favor.- Oh-Oh, uso Isabella, y odio en la misma respuesta.

Sin duda alguna era como lo decía Edward, una tortura para el negarse a una petición o deseo mío, por mas pequeño que fuese, pero está ves tenía motivos para hacerlo, así que insistiría.

-Edward, si quiero hacer ese viaje con Nessie, es por que creó que es estrictamente ne-ce-sa- rio- separé las sílabas para tratar de recalcar la ultima palabra.

-Mi instinto maternal me lo dice, lo tienes que aceptar de cualquier forma, a ella le haría bien un cambio, sabes, aun cuando ella ama a Jacob, no es sano que todo su mundo giré alrededor de él, sabes que no quiere realizar su sueño, de estudiar letras, sólo por que Jacob, no puede salir de Forks… a pesar de tanta insistencia, por su parte de convencerla a lo contrario.- terminé mi pequeño discurso con una mueca, sabía cuanto Jacob la amaba, pero el no se podía dejar de lado sus deberes hacia la tribu, por mucho que quisiese dejarlo todo, por irse junto a Renesmee.

Desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, todas sus acciones, necesidades, y deseos de Jacob, eran dirigidos por los propios de Renessmee, el siempre se encontraba en segundo término a la vez que sus otros deberes. Pero esto había cambiado desde que Sam, le había cedido sus responsabilidades, el no podía desprenderse de ello, ya que en primer lugar, el era el descendiente mas directo, de la tribu Quileute.

Otra razón y la más importante para él, la que explicaba que Renesmee ya tenía edad de entender, comprender y apoyar a Jacob. Sabía que Nessie no era egoísta, pero todo era diferente hablando de Jacob, para ella siempre sería su Jacob. Y ella siempre había estado a acostumbrada a toda la atención enfocada hacia ella, de parte de Jacob especialmente, lo ultimo no se le podía juzgar ya que hacía la había impuesto Jake desde sus primeras memorias.

-Eso no significa permitirte alejarte solas a ti y a Renesmee- meneó la cabeza en forma de negación y exhalo.

-Además no entiendo le negación de tu parte de dejarme a acompañarlas, como si hubiera algo en el planeta que hiciera separarme de ti y Renessmee- rodó los ojos, como si aquel pensamiento fuera algo absurdo.

-Edward, sabes bien, que jamás me separaría de ti, si no fuera por el bien de Nesiie, ella se molesta, por que piensa que es una plan tuyo lo del viaje, para alejarla de Jake- dije mis líneas ya ensayadas antes en mi imaginación, claro, lentamente, no se lo había mencionado antes por no crear conflictos, pero lo tenía que usar, para lograr ese viaje.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Y para que iba querer yo separarla de Jacob?- pregunto con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, el sabía que Nessie nunca pensaría en que su padre se opusiera a la relación entre Renesmee y Jacob, sólo había impuesto sus reglas, muy diferente significaba a querer alejarlos el uno del otro.

-Sabes, ella esta pasando por la rebeldía de la adolescencia- me reía ante el comentario, ya que no sabía si existía esa etapa en su única especie, pero proseguí.

-Ella cree, que su loco, sobre protector, y exagerado padre, quiere matar el amor, que ella siente, por el la razón de su existencia.- musité con exagerado dramatismo, para aligerar el significado que tomaría Edward.

Pasaron unos 3 segundos y el no contestó, sabía lo que había acarreado, suspiré, y continué para obtener respuesta.

-Sabes lo que ella te adora, y te respeta, te repito esta pasando por una etapa de rebeldía, y ¡vamos!, yo sé que todos pasamos por ese ciclo, en el que uno se siente mejor culpando a los padres, por cualquier pequeña tragedia de su vida, es normal y natural.- traté de convencerlo.

-¡Pero ella me pone como el Villano de la película!, Bella, tu sabes que jamás pensaría en intentar cambiar cualquiera de sus sentimientos, o acciones, eso es ridículo, me duele lo que piensa de mí.- agachó la cabeza con gesto abatido, no pude mas que abrazarlo por la cintura y susurrar en su oído.

-Edward sabes, que para ella eres el mejor padre del universo, esta tan orgullosa de ti, de su perfecto padre, te ama tanto como tu a ella- susurré, sabía que, era verdad Renesmee, era la veneración de Edward, y viceversa.

-Es sólo que ella, quiere culpar a alguien de no poder, estudiar lo que ama, y tener a su novio al mismo tiempo, como también sabe que no es opción alejarse de Jacob.- Nessie, estaba dispuesta a esperar incluso hasta que Jacob heredará su puesto como Alfa, a alguien más. Para seguir sus estudios.

Edward no contesto, por lo que preferí dejarlo, que se tomará su tiempo de digerir, mis razones, y al mismo tiempo no sentirse triste o culpable por el asunto.

Opté por recargarme en su hombro y abrazarlo.

**Espero comentarios sobre que les pareció, y si quieren que siga escribiendo.**

**Ya que mi único afán es que les agrade la historia.**

_Yomara._

5


	3. Decisión

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. no obtengo nada a cambio sólo el placer de escribir.**

_Capitulo 3_

_Decisión_

Renesmee Carlie Cullen… no juegues con mi paciencia, te he dicho las razones por las cuales no puedes irte con Jacob- Edward empezaba alterar su suave voz.

-¡Mamá, ayúdame! El el… no entiende,- replico mi hija no menos alterada que su padre.

Suspiré tenían una semana así, discutiendo y alegando entre los dos, cada quién defendiendo objetiva y testarudamente su tortura, desde que Edward se había negado una y otra vez a que reuniera con Jacob. Pero yo seguía inclinándome hacia mi idea; era la más acertada.

Los dos, tiene sus razones, Nessie tu padre no te quiere alejar de Jake lo sabes. Edward tu hija es lo suficientemente madura para saber como cuidarse y emplear su vida de manera correcta, ¿cierto?- inquirí volteando hacia Renessme.

-Claro…-

-No lo dudo señorita, pero no tienes la edad, para decidir por ti sola, tienes un padre que no dejará que hagas tonterías- y ahí empezó Edward ya molesto.

Y claro que Nessie no se quedo atrás.

-¡No soy una n-i-ñ-a, papa!- recalcó separando la palabra, para captar el sentido tan importante que significaba para ella-

-¡Ya me desarrolle completamente tu lo sabes, todos lo saben!-

- El que hayas cumplido todo tu… desarrollo, no significa, que seas lo suficientemente madura, para irte a vivir, con tu novio, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir.- repitió Edward cansinamente, no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

- Y lo dice el que se caso con una mujer de 18 años…-

Y esa era la señal, que necesitaba para entrar en el tema.

-Primero Nessie, tu papa y yo no somos iguales que tú y Jake…- Proseguí a pesar de la mueca de exasperación de Renessme, y antes de que pudiera contradecirme agregué:

-No, no, espera déjame terminar, nadie esta poniendo en tela de juicio tu madurez cielo, ni mucho menos tus sentimientos hacia Jacob y los suyos hacia ti, pero tu padre tiene razón, hay deseos que tienes que cumplir, lugares que conocer, en fin tienes que cumplir tu sueño de estudiar letras, y sabes aún cuando Jacob desea que realices todos tus sueños, el no puede seguirte cariño-

Los dos se quedaron callados, Nessie hacia un puchero, y Edward meditaba sabía a donde quería llegar, y mire ese brillo cuando ha tomado una decisión.

-Creo, que deberías ir con tu madre a buscar alguna carrera que te agradaría estudiar, sólo prueba, si no te gusta puedes regresar aquí, y quedarte con Jacob, y quiero que sepas, que nunca trataría de alejarte de él, te apoyo, en cuanto necesites para ser feliz- agregó ya mas calmado tratando de llegar a un acuerdo razonable, sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Edward aceptar ese viaje, sin él.

Pero en el fondo sabía que si el nos acompañaba Renessme lo tomaría a la defensiva.

-¿Crees que es la decisión correcta, alejar a Renessme de nosotros, sólo para que no tenga una relación tan formal?- Edward me preguntó por enésima vez-.

-Edward no se irá en todo caso que desee estudiar, sabes que nos iremos junto a ella, siempre, quisiste vivir una temporada en New Hampshire- esta ultima información la había almacenado para cuando decidiera que era la última cosa, que persuadiera a Edward a dejarme viajes junto con Nessie hacia New Hampshire.

-Pero ahí no esta lo que busca Renessme- objeto, con confusión.

-Oh, claro que lo hay, si bien Nessie quiere estudiar letras, algo que me hubiera gustado hacer a mí, pero también quería, debo añadir con más ansías y emoción estudiar la carrera cursada por su abuelo y su padre- sonreí petulante.

-Bueno… en ese caso creo que no habría mucho problema, tu sabes que tenemos las propiedades adecuadas, para nuestro alojamiento, a decir verdad, podrías incluso seguir con arte…- trató de ocultar la emoción al saber que Renessme quería seguir sus pasos.

Sonrríe triunfante, y esto había sido todo.

-Pero, hay una cosa de la que no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión, te dejaré viajar con Renessme, pero sólo será una semana antes de que yo las alcance, y en eso no podrás hacerme discernir, losiento.- agregó tajantemente.

Sabía que era mucho lo que había conseguido, así que eso no cambió mis planes, le mostraría a Renessme el por que quería que ella cumpliera todos sus sueños, y que no ocupaba de Jacob para eso.

Sabía que era tremendamente hipócrita de mi parte, hacerle creer eso, cuando toda mi vida una vez giró alrededor de su padre, y digo una vez por que ahora lo era ella y mi adorable marido.

Pero eso era diferente mi mundo nunca estuvo mejor ni mas completo hasta que el apareció en mi vida, era mi destino, ya que el y yo no funcionamos correctamente por separado, somos como un kit, sin el cual uno no sirve sin el otro, o bien funcionan pero deficientemente.

Pero esa era harina de otro costal, nuestra hija nació rodeada del más grande amor, toda su familia se desvivía por ella.

No podía quejarse de tener vació o incompleto su mundo, claro que deseaba que Jake estuviera a su lado, pero de la manera adecuada. Y como sus padres teníamos que darle lo que era nuestra responsabilidad, aunque no éramos precisamente los padres comunes o normales, pero si bien eso no cambiaba la esencia de darle lo mejor.

-Entonces, deberías de darme mi recompensa, por aceptar alejarme de ustedes una semana…- Susurró en mi oído, y su tibio aliento lleno por completo mis sentidos, erizando los bellos de mi cuello.

-Claro, ¿como te gustaría que te recompensará?- Pregunté inocentemente.

-No se, muéstrame que elecciones tengo, tal vez así podría decírtelo-

-Mmm... Podrías elegir entre esto- Besé su el lóbulo de su oreja, tiernamente.

-O tal vez esto,- acaricie su pecho con mis dos manos, suave y delicadamente, sintiendo como su piel se calentaba por dónde lo acariciaba.

Gruñó

Me detuve, y abrí mis ojos inocentemente, intentando parecer decepcionada.

-Creo que no te atrae mi paga- hice un puchero.

-Creo que elijo esta- arrancó un beso de mis labios y lo devolví con el mismo ímpetu.

Me tomó de la cintura, y no me soltó.

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios de verdad, para mi es importante su opinión.**

**Saludos**

**Yomara**


	4. Reunión

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la imaginación de S. Meyer, sólo la historia es mía, y no obtengo nada aparte del placer de escribir.**_

_Capitulo 4_

_Reunión_

Nos encontrábamos en el gran armario, y "gran" era un pequeño acercamiento a las dimensiones que tenía este, ya que Alice nunca había aprendido de todas las negativas que le había dado de dejarme escoger el tamaño del closet de mi hogar.

Si bien estuvimos en Chicago y Londres cuatro años en cada ciudad, y todas las casas que Edward compraba para mí o mandaba construir, había respetado la misma originalidad de mi pequeña casa, sin duda el sabía cuan yo me había encariñado con mi encantadora y sacada de cuento de hadas cabaña, mi pequeña casa…

Claro no había cosa que el no estuviera pendiente que yo necesitará o desease a pesar de que no podía leer mis pensamientos, sabía, no pregunten como, lo que yo pudiera desear tener. Debo admitir que me mal impuso de tal manera que no recordaba desear algo, por que antes de hacerlo ya lo tenía, sólo se desvivía por darnos a Nessie y a mí todo aquello que soñáramos con poseer.

Esto al principio mas aya de complacerme me exasperaba, como el hecho de obsequiarme cada año un coche nuevo, con pretexto de cualquier daño que este le pudiera hallar, ha veces pensaba que de alguna manera los atrofiaba cuando yo me descuidaba, pero nunca tuve pruebas para demostrarlo, así que lo dejaba disfrutar su pequeño delirio.

Mi matrimonio me había traído un gran paquete aparte de una hermosa familia, también decisiones que nunca creí tener una de ellas era principalmente la gran obsesión de Edward por los coches, aceptar a no remilgar por las sorpresas, las cuales venían cada que mi atinado marido encontraba razones para celebrar, aniversario, los meses que cumplía Nessie, si por que ahí yo también era la congratulada por que gracias a mi el tenía una adorada razón mas para ser mas feliz cada día. Y que podía ser yo aparte de fin desasosiego por tantas atenciones, claro aparte de la sonrrisa de petulancia que se formaba en mí cada vez que todos los miembros de la familia le decían lo afortunado que era, y cuan afortunados los había hecho a ellos de paso.

No podía negarme a los regalos y felicitaciones por parte de todos, mi nueva vampirezca vida no me había traído emoción nueva alguna por las sorpresas.

Siempre creí que de por sí estaba fuera de balance todo lo aquello que Edward me había brindado con tanta devoción, la cual realmente nunca supe la razón de merecerla, me apegaba a la idea del Karma, era la única respuesta lógica.

Entonces así llegue a la conclusión de aceptar todo lo que me daba Edward en cuanto a él lo hiciera feliz.

Me encontraba en la labor de encontrar algo decente para salir hoy, algo que no implicará satén rosa o alguna tela exótica, la cual dejase la molestia de implicar tacones, aunque la torpeza ya no fuera obstáculo entre nosotros, seguía prefiriendo unos cómodos vaqueros, y mis zapatillas de deporte.

-Te ves hermosa, con lo que uses cariño, ¿por que tan nerviosa?- Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Sólo exasperada por no tener en mi armario, algo que realmente desee ponerme…-

-Esta bien déjame ayudarte- Corrió rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás donde se encontraban sus ropas, saco una bolsa de una tienda de ropa la cual yo conocía por ser de mis favoritas. Saco un conjunto muy cómodo y hermoso para mi gusto de pantalones strech beiges y una blusa de azul cielo.

-¡Wow!, ¿De donde sacaste eso?- Pregunte sorprendida, no creía que Alice comprará algo tan sencillo para mí.

-Sabía que un día de estos los necesitarías, así que los compre de última hora y los escondí en mi apartado- respondió con su genuina media y torcida sonrrisa.

Por mi parte tome el conjunto y me lo puse en un parpadeo, complementándolo con unas balerinas perla que tenía.

-Hermosa…-

Y Edward beso mi cabello tiernamente.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, aunque lleve mayas de deporte- hice una mueca realmente Edward nunca me diría otra cosa. Pero lo abrace en recompensa.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?, o todavía están es su episodio meloso, el cual si entró y está dejará secuelas, en mi ya de por sí dañada memoria…- Renessme se encontraba detrás de la puerta, haciendo su comentario del día como siempre sobre nuestros modos de demostración de afecto.

-Entra cariño-

-Bien sólo quería saber a que hora iremos a casa de los abuelos- dijo mientras miraba inquisitoriamente mi conjunto y agrego- Pensé que tía Alice había repuesto tu armario-

Si Renessme no había heredado más que mis ojos chocolate y otros elementos de mi personalidad, pero tenía el gusto por las compras, casi rayando a la locura de Alice.

Suspiré al menos ella respetaba el gusto de su madre, mas bien era el respeto que me debía.

-Dentro de un minuto si ya te encuentras lista cariño, ve y toma el regalo de tu tío, se encuentra en la sala, mientras terminamos de arreglarnos tu padre y yo-

-Yo ya estoy lista así que iré por el regalo- me miró casi ofendida por pasar por alto el bonito vestido morado que traía y sus zapatillas a juego con piedra brillantes incrustados en estos.

En cuanto salió ladee mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, exasperadamente.

-Bien yo ya estoy listo amor- anuncio Edward.

Se encontraba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa café claro con los primeros botones sueltos, me sentí pequeña e insignificante aún lado de él.

Salimos para encontrarnos a nuestra hija dando vueltas ala pequeña caja envuelta para regalo de Jasper.

Hoy cumplía años, mas bien años de vampiros, la fecha impuesta por Alice claro, ya que no se sabía a ciencia exacta cuando había sido convertido, cuando el no recordaba claramente.

Esté día le anunciaríamos mi partido y la de Nessie, por eso me encontraba un tanto nerviosa, sabía que se negaría al igual que mi marido, pero Alice sabía que así sería, así como también mis razones.

-Vamos mis hermosas acompañantes- Edward nos tendió sus dos brazos para tomarlos.

Nessie lo tomó felizmente, ya se le había pasado parcialmente la irritación hacia su padre, ella amaba las celebraciones, y estaba aunque no lo admitiera emocionada, con el viaje, para buscar opciones universitarias para ella.

La casa de Carlisle y Esme se encontraba en Seattle, ellos había decido regresar lo mas cerca de nosotros y ahí se llevaría a cabo la pequeña celebración, ya que todos se reunían mínimo una vez por semana.

Llegamos faltando un cuarto para las ocho de la noche, la entrada se encontraba iluminada con pequeños faroles en el suelo formando un brilloso sendero hasta la entrada.

La casa era hermosa y amplia al igual que todas las que tenían los Cullen. Al entrar no paso el pequeño detalle desapercibido que sólo iba ser una pequeña reunión, había globos de gas pegando en el techo, serpentinas amarrados a estos, arreglos florales y la música llenaba el hale de la casa.

También escuche voces las cuales no eran particularmente familiares, hice una mueca esta sería una larga noche…

**Espero les haya gustado y la historia sea de su agrado gracias al Review que recibí jajaja se aprecia la molestia.**

_Saludos_

_Yomara_


	5. Visitantes

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la imaginación de S. Meyer, sólo la historia es mía, y no obtengo nada aparte del placer de escribir.**_

_Capitulo 5_

_Visitantes_

Toda la casa se encontraba envuelta en una armoniosa aura, me sentí relajada sólo al entrar, debía de dar por hecho que Jasper ya se encontraba aquí, y no me equivoque cuando lo vi caminar hacia nosotros y colgada de su brazo Alice.

Los dos vestían a juego ¡que sorpresa!, Jasper llevaba una hermosa camisa de seda verde militar, y Alice se combinaba con él con un vestido ceñido del mismo color, se miraban adorables. Mi pequeña hermana y cuñada tenía ese brillo loco en los ojos cuando se ve que se esta esforzando por preveer cualquier imprevisto que pudiera arruinar la velada. Pasó su mirada de Edward a mí, deteniéndose en mi conjunto, no ocupaba ser lector de mentes para saber el enfoque de sus pensamientos.

-No recuerdo ver comprado ese conjunto…- Me examino, se encogió de hombros, dado por terminada la valoración, me había por hoy, de la critica hacia el gusto por mi vestimenta.

-¡Nessie, simplemente adorable, estoy orgullosa de ti!- Claramente se sentí orgullosa de ver influido tanto en el carácter para vestir de mi hija, rodee mis ojos.

-¡Gracias tía Alice, tu también te ves hermosa!- le contestó Renessme alabando a su tía, como su claro ejemplo a seguir.

Me encaminé a darle el abrazo a Jasper.

-Felicidades, Jasper- Agregué.

Edward me siguió y le dio un apretón de manos y unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano.

-¡Felicidades tío Jaz!- Renessme fue la mas efusiva y brinco hacia los brazos de su tío, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Jasper le correspondió con uno en los cabellos.

-Gracias, cielo.- le dijo mientras recibía la pequeña caja de obsequio que le daba Renessme de parte de todos.

Renessme no terminaba de abrazar a Jasper, cuando entraron el resto de los Cullen.

Renessme soltó rápidamente a su tío y corrió hacia todos. Primero abrazo a Esme y Carlisle juntos, Esme la beso en ambas mejillas y sonrío radiante.

Siguió a saludar a Emmet, pero se tensó antes de acercarse completamente a él, sabía que Emmet la aplastaría dejándola sin aire por minutos.

-¡Vamos enana, no extrañaste a tu tío preferido!- le exclamó Emmet con los brazos tendidos en dirección a Renessme.

Mi hija suspiró resignada y abrazo con delicadeza a Emmet, pero el la levanto inmediatamente del piso y la abrazo cual oso de peluche.

Renessme bufó incómoda y apretujada.-Te quiero Tío Em, pero te querré más si me dejas respirar-dijó entre dientes.

No tuvo más remedio que soltarla ya que Rosalie le dio un pisotón.

-¡oye me dolio!-

-Ese era el propósito mi vida- Le contestó sonriente su esposa.

Rosalie abrazo cariñosamente a Nessie, beso su frente y sus mejillas. Para Rose Nessie era su hija también la amaba casi tanto como yo.

-¿Cómo esta mi muñeca?, pero mírate sólo una semana sin verte y estas mas preciosa- Le dijo orgullosamente.

Renessme se sonrojó

-Lo dices por que me quieres, Tía Rose- Contesto cohibida, ya que no era Rosalie la

única que la miraba con adoración, nadie se acostumbraba a tener a tan hermosa criatura como su familia, sin duda todos la amaban y si por ellos fuera nunca se separarían de su lado. Pero lo tuvieron que hacer hace dos años cuando decidimos que era tiempo de criar solos a mi hija, ya que sabía de buena fe cuando la adoraban, pero inconcientemente la estaban malcriando un poco, Nessie no sabía que era un no por respuesta cuando pedía algo. Y yo sabía muy bien todo lo que ella merecía, pero también debía conocer el significado de luchar por algunas cosas.

Recordé la primera vez que recogimos a Nessie del kindergarten llorando, y al preguntarle que tenía nos relató cual pecado hubiera sido, cuando le pidió su gorro a una compañerita por que le gustaba para ella, y ella le dijo que no.

Estaba un mar de lágrimas y no entendía por que no lo podía obtener, aunque Edward la llevó a comprar uno idéntico al de sus pensamientos. Después claro de explicarle la razón por la cual la niña no le quiso dar su gorro, tardamos mucho para que comprendiera el por que le tenían que decir, no, a ella.

-Bueno entonces vamos, ¿donde están los chicos que me prometiste invitar tía Alice?- Preguntó mi hija asomándose mas allá de la sala.

-¿Qué Alice te prometió que?- cuestionó Edward juntando sus cejas formando una línea recta.

Todos rieron al pronunciar una de las tantas escenas de celos que hacía Edward, siempre caía ya que Nessie sólo lo hacía para provocarlo, y sabía que todos lo disfrutaban comandándole el pelo del tema.

Nessie fue al lado de Edward y lo abrazo y escondió su sonrisa en el pecho de Edward. Para entonces Edward ya se había calmado y simplemente los había ignorado, captando la broma. Sólo se limito a abrazar protectoramente a Renessme.

Edward caía fácilmente en esas bromas ya que Nessie ante la incomodidad y vergüenza que le daba estar expuesta como un libro abierto ante su padre, y había aprendido a usar el escudo heredado de mí.

Lo controlaba ya casi perfectamente, sólo podía leerla cuando se alteraba mucho, y generalmente esos pensamientos eran los que debía frenar. Al principio Edward se indignó y molesto un poco, al saber la razón, de la insistencia de Nessie a usar su escudo. Pero al final lo dejó pasar ya que para él también era incómodo mucho de sus pensamientos, generalmente cuándo iban dirigidos hacía cierto hombre loco.

-Bueno basta de bromas niños- Reprendió suavemente a todos Esme.

-Hoy tenemos unas visitas muy especiales, las cuales quiero que conozcan- Hablo dirigiéndose hacia Edward, Nessie y yo.

Había olvidado momentáneamente las voces que escuché al entrar. Esperé con curiosidad.

-Mabel, Isaac, vengan por favor- Pidió Esme, viendo hacia el lado de la cocina.

Y salieron unos hermosos vampiros claro está. El llamado Isaac creo yo debía ser un niño de no mas de 13 años, era encantador cabello negro lacio y parado en pequeños y graciosos picos, tez blanca como todos nosotros, ojos del color de los vegetarianos, grandes, expresivos y con una indudable inocencia, era delgado. Nunca había visto un vampiro tan pequeño, y me entristecí al saber por que habían parado su ciclo de vida tan pequeño, sin duda el nunca crecería, pero su mirada era feliz, completa denotaba paz.

La que respondía al nombre de Mabel, era algo pequeño, unos cinco o más centímetros menos que yo. Su cabello era cobrizo, ondulado, le llegaba a los hombros, era blanca como la cal y también era vegetariana, como lo sacaba a relucir sus ojos, era esbelta. Era hermosa.

-Mabel, Isaac, ellos son Edward y Bella, nuestros hijos, y ella es Renessme nuestra nieta- Nos presentó orgullosamente. El niño fue el primero en acercarse a nosotros, primero apretó la mano de Edward alegremente, luego a mí saludándome con un beso en la mejilla al cual yo correspondí sin dudarlo, esté niño me agradaba. Y finalmente a Nessie que le tendía la mano felizmente de encontrar un nuevo amigo, el le sonrío tímidamente y le dio la mano pero Renessme lo jaló y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. El niño se cohibió y bajo la mirada al piso, se miraba tan tierno. Sin duda miraba la belleza de Renesssme con adoración.

Luego se unió a la presentación Mabel, quién nos saludo a los tres dándonos la mano y sonriéndonos.

-Es un gusto para nosotros conocerlos- Les brindé una sonrisa cálida.

-Bueno ellos son unos viejos amigos de Carlisle a decir verdad de Carlisle, yo también los acabo de conocer, los encontramos en París, y los invitamos a pasar unas vacaciones en nuestra casa- Nos explicó Esme quién se miraba claramente emocionaba con Isaac, no podía evitar el instinto maternal que le brindaba a todos. Y más a un niño que se miraba tan lleno de inocencia. La entendía el niño me hacía recordar a Nessie hace pocos años.

Al estar tan concentrada en observar al pequeño, no notaba que la chica miraba demasiado detenidamente a Edward, sabía que Edward llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres, pero también de las vampiresas era llamativo incluso en nuestra especie. Me peque un poco mas a él, nunca me acostumbraría a dejar que lo observarán con tanto interés. Pero Edward también la miraba con curiosidad, asombro y sorpresa.

-¿Edward Masen?-Preguntó intrigada.-De verdad eres tu…- habló para si misma.

-Si, el mismo…-Respondió Edward-¿Tu eres...?-No término de preguntar cuando Mabel se adelantó.

-Soy la hija de tu nana Cristián, ¿No me recuerdas?, sé que tenía quince años en ese entonces pero no creo haber cambiado tanto, soy Mabel Adela, me llamaban Adela, creí que habías muerto, Carlisle me contó de ti pero pensé que era coincidencia los nombres-

Platico rápida y energéticamente con una sonrisa atónita.

Yo estaba pasmado al igual que todos, mirando a Edward con cara de interrogación pero el estaba demasiado absorto sin duda en los recuerdos de la vampiro.

-Claro que recuerdo Adela, fuiste siempre muy traviesa le sacabas canas a tu madre, ¿pero que paso contigo y tu madre?, no supe de ustedes cuando fuimos internados.-Preguntó con los ojos de inquietud al pensar que también había cogido la peste.

-Mi madre sobrevivió y vivimos en las afueras de Chicago unos meses pero ella se enfermó de neumonía y falleció, y bueno yo digamos que no corrí la misma suerte que tú.- Respondió Mabel. No había quitado la sonrisa de sus labios, pero podía trasmitir la melancolía del recuerdo.

-Oh cuanto lo siento, espero me puedas contar mas de lo que pasó esa época, cuando fui a por la herencia de mis padres, traté de buscarlas para darles el dinero que tanto se merecían.

-No, no tenías por que hacerlo, pero de igual manera gracias por el pensamiento, la verdad es que en ese entonces, nos hubiera servido algo, pero con todo el destrozo que dejó la peste española, la economía no era tan mala.- Le sonrío en agradecimiento.

-Claro ustedes merecían ese dinero más que yo, tu madre siempre me cuido como otro hijo, y tú siempre me hacías reír tanto con tantas locuras- Edward contrario.

No había pasado por alto el que Edward me dijera que venía de una familia modesta, y según mis conocimientos de historia en esa época no se tenía nana a menos que fueras una familia adinerada y de alto rango. Pero ese era uno de los infinitos cuestionamientos que tendríamos Edward y yo al terminar la velada.

-Bueno tal vez hubiera brincado en ese entonces si me hubieran regalado una de las tantas joyas que poseía tu madre, recuerdo el enorme diamante de corazón que usaba cuando iba alguna reunión importante.

Voltee inmediatamente a mi pulsera, que había sido cambiada por una fina cadena de oro, pero aún tenía el corazón de cristal…

Cambié de dirección mi mirada hacia Edward y lo miré con reproche y ternura a la vez, me había dado algo que para su madre era importante, pero no quería imaginar que tanto era la cifra que valía mi "pequeño cristal". "Es sólo una baratija", recordé la soltura con la cual hoy sabía me había mentido, deje pasar por alto en ese momento el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Edward me miró nervioso y trató de cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Bueno espero puedas te quedes se queden el tiempo suficiente, para que me relates todo lo que pasó en aquella época y si no te molesta como acabaste siendo un vampiro- Le sonrió Edward.

-Me encantaría, y Esme fue tan amable de decirnos que podríamos quedarnos en su casa por un tiempo- Le respondió alegremente viendo a Esme, quién asintió y movió la mano quitándole importancia al gesto.

-Bueno, bueno quien iba decir que alguien nos podría contar como se miraba el pequeño Eddie jugando con tirachinas-Comentó Emmet con una risa burlesca.

-Creo que nos agradara mucho su visita- Le susurro Emmet a Isaac, tomándole por un brazo.

-Si, creo que por fin podremos encontrar algo que no sea tanta perfección de mi hermanito- sonrío alegre Alice.

-Les diría algo de eso, pero realmente creo que Edward siempre fue tranquilo, y le debo el respeto ya que el me trataba como una niña de su misma categoría, nadie nos veía así en ese entonces, aunque muchas veces lo reprendían por prestarme todos sus juguetes, e incluso me dejaba llamarle Edward en vez de Señorito Edward.- Miró a Edward con respeto y agradecimiento.

-Bueno señorito Edward ¿por que tan serio?- Preguntó Emmet a Edward haciendo una reverencia.

-Basta Emmet, y si fui muy tranquilo así que deja de molestarme- Le contesto Edward entre dientes.

-¿Papi, eras de la realeza?- Preguntó Nessie, con los ojos de asombro.

-No Nessie, pero tus eres mi princesa- Le comunicó Edward.

Yo los miraba a ambos sonriendo pero la realidad era que tenía varios sentimientos, primero habían sido celos por creer que ella quería a mi esposo, luego asombro, fascinación por encontrar a alguien que había compartido su vida antes de ser convertido. Y por último celos de nuevo al conocer a alguien que conoció al Edward humano, cuantas veces quise imaginar como eran sus ojos, como era su niñez y ella lo sabía.

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado, y espero su opinión acerca de el capitulo.**_

_Saludos y Besos_

_Yomara_


	6. Don

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo obtengo el placer de escribir.**

_Capitulo 6_

_Don_

La reunión de la familia para el cumpleaños de Jasper, se había visto enfocada a los invitados de Carlisle, principalmente a Mabel que había resultado conocer al Edward humano, esto me tenía algo nerviosa, pero los demás encontraban fascinante este hecho, y se encontraban casi tan curiosos, como yo, de saber todos los detalles.

-Bueno Mabel, ¡por favor cuéntanos como era mi papá de niño!- Exigió Nessie.

-Bueno, creo que a todos nos interesa saber muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Edward, pero debo aclararles que estamos aquí, para festejar el cumpleaños de Jasper, así entonces los invito a pasar al comedor para celebrar al festejado- Nos pidió Carlisle a todos, con cordialidad.

-Me parece bien, adelante por favor- Esme nos sonrió guiándonos hasta el gran comedor.

Esme había remodelado la casa para la fiesta, me podría dar cuenta, ya que tenían poco que la compraron, se encontraba amueblada y decorada, pero Esme debía plasmar el estilo Cullen en todos sus hogares.

La decoración era muy parecida a la de sus antiguas casas, luminosos y armoniosos colores, pero había optado el color beige aperlado, al blanco esta vez. Íbamos recorriendo un largo pasillo, donde se encontraban hermosas pinturas al inicio, y conforme ivamos avanzando había cuadros enmarcados de las mejores fotos de mi hija.

Entramos al comedor, el cual contaba con una gran mesa rectangular de cristal, y sillas beige, estilo minimalista. La pared de en medio se encontraba pintada de un tono mas fuerte que el resto de la casa, y en ella se encontraba un hermoso cuadro, donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la actual familia Cullen. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban sentados en unas elegantes sillas, tomados de la mano. Alice y Jasper se encontraban al lado izquierdo, Alice recargada en el hombro de Jasper y este tomándola con su brazo derecho la cintura, y Alice con la mano en el hombro de Esme. Rosalie y Emmet se situaban al lado izquierdo, Rosalie se encontraba delante de Emmet el cual la tenía abrazada por la cintura con las manos en su vientre, y ella tomándolas, Emmet tenía su sonrisa tan grande que enseñaba todos dientes. Por último nos encontrábamos Edward, Renessme, y yo detrás de Carlisle y Esme, mi hija se encontraba en medio de los dos y nos abrazaba a ambos por la cintura, al igual que nosotros a ella, la sonrisa de Edward reflejaba orgullo y felicidad, al igual que la mía, Nessie se miraba divertida y tan hermosa como siempre. Todos nos mirábamos felices y en completa armonía.

Ya que nos encontrábamos todos sentados en el comedor, Alice fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno ya que yo soy la esposa de mi Jaz, creo tener el derecho de entregarle el primer regalo-Sonrío alegremente Alice salió y entró en un parpadeo al comedor, y traía consigo un enorme paquete que le entregó a Jasper.

Jasper al abrir la caja descubrió una enorme maqueta, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño pueblo hermoso y colorido con pequeñas y pintorescas casas todas ellas rodeaban un hermoso jardín que se encontraba justo en medio de la maqueta, con árboles frondosos y flores, en ese pequeño campo se encontraban cientos de pequeñas figuras de soldados formados en perfectas filas todos ellos saludando firmemente. En medio quedaba un espacio en el cual se encontraba la perfecta creación a escala de Jasper y Alice, Jasper portaba su elegante traje de general y llevaba en el cuello pequeñas medallas de oro, y prendedores en todo su pecho los cuales brillaban, enfrente de él se encontraba al parecer era un general también por su vestimenta parecida a la de Jasper, saludándolo. Y aún lado de él la pequeña Alice con un vestido hasta los tobillos vaporoso y hermoso como siempre no perdía el estilo aún en el viejo siglo que lo había recreado. Todos mirábamos absortos el trabajo que había hecho Alice maravillados, y pendientes de la reacción de Jasper al cual le brillaban los ojos como si quisiera llorar, sin duda lo hubiera hecho a no ser por que era imposible. Y Sólo abrazo fuertemente a su esposa, y la beso tiernamente, lo cuál era muy extraño ya que no eran tan efusivos delante de los demás.

-Estabas tan seguro que te iba dar la nueva colección de camisas diseñadas por Alice Cullen, a sí que pensé en sorprenderte, creo que lo he logrado- Sonrió triunfantemente Alice.

-Pero de todos modos te las daré están en otra caja- Agregó.

Todos reímos, y proseguimos con la entrega de regalos, que todos fueron mas modestos comparados con los de Alice. Carlisle y Esme le regalaron un hermoso reloj antiguo. Emmet y Rose un álbum con fotografías de sus últimas vacaciones. Nessie le entregó la pequeña cajita en la cuál había una pequeña medalla de oro, la cual tenía una leyenda que rezaba "El mejor tío y un gran hermano", a Jasper le encantó abrazó a Nessie.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta, y todos volteamos hacia Emmet.

-Creí que yo era tu mejor tío, has lastimado mi corazón- Dijo un ofendido Emmet, poniendo su mano dramáticamente en su pecho.

-Oh no deberías, ya que tu eres mi mejor hermano Em, te recuerdo que para ser un tío hay que se mas responsable y amable hacia su sobrina, y tu sólo peleas conmigo así que te considero mi mejor hermano…- y fue a lado de Em y escondió su cabeza en su pecho, Emmet sonrió satisfecho.

-Claro ya lo sabía, por eso no estaba enojado- Trató de defenderse pero ya todos reíamos por su pequeño acto de celos.

-Bueno nos gustaría ver traído un presente, pero no estábamos preparados- Habló Mabel con un tono apenado.

-Pero puedo darte algo, ¿Te gustaría ver de cerca esa maqueta que te dio tu esposa, pero real?- Agregó ella, con una sonrisa.

Todos nos quedamos confundidos.

Ella no espero respuesta y se acerco al lado de Jasper avisando con la mirada y haciendo amago de tocarlo, cuando lo hizo, sólo paso un minuto, y Jasper se encontraba con la mirada pérdida hacia la nada. Todos nos movimos nerviosos pero ella hizo señal de que todo se encontraba bien.

Cuando Jasper al fin se recuperó y Mabel quitó su mano de su brazo, el tenía una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

-Eso fue fascinante, pero, ¿Cómo…?- Preguntó Jasper anonadado.

Todos nos encontrábamos igual de confusos ya que no sabíamos que había pasado, sólo Edward se encontraba con la misma cara de Jasper entre fascinación y asombro.

-Bueno Mabel deberías de explicarles a todos tu don, para que puedan comprender- sugirió amablemente Carlisle.

-Claro, claro disculpen, yo cuento con un don especial, no tan fascinante ni tal útil, como algunos de ustedes- sonrío amablemente.

-Lo que puedo hacer es transportarme a cualquier parte que yo haya visitado antes o después de ver sido convertida, cómo también puedo viajar al pasado de la persona que me permite tocarle, y transportándonos a ambos al pasado o recuerdos. Es como viajar al pasado se podría decir, pero nadie nos ve, somos invisibles y no podemos interferir en acciones del mismo.- Nos explicó Mabel.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude preguntar todas las dudas que tenía, nunca había escuchado un don así, y ami me parecía que podía ser muy útil, no sé por que pensaba lo contrario, y creo no ver sido la única sorprendida, todos la mirábamos con curiosidad y expectantes a escuchar más.

-¡Wow!, a mi me parece bastante útil- La primera en hablar fue Nessie que se miraba maravillada, con el don de Mabel.

-Bueno algunos lo piensan así, pero hay cosas que es preferible no presenciar o volver a vivir…- Aunque Mabel sonreía, podía ver el gesto escondido entre tristeza y horror.

-No lo sé, pero a mi no me molestaría ver de nuevo algunas peleas-Como siempre Emmet tenía que encontrar algún beneficio, al que nadie se le hubiera ocurrido.

-Bueno, pero, ¿como funciona? Es decir, la persona a la desear ver sus recuerdos, ¿ella tiene que acceder a ellos, para poder verlos?-Preguntó Alice intrigada, esa pregunta a todos se nos había ocurrido.

-No, realmente sólo con tocarla puedo acceder yo misma al recuerdo que elija, es como un ordenador para mí, pero también viene sin que yo quiera, tengo que concentrarme mucho para al tocar a una persona y no que no me revele sus recuerdos… eso a veces lo siento como invadir la privacidad.- Nos reveló algo cohibida por tanto interés.

-Edward, entonces, ¿por que a ti no te da pena saber las intimidades de las personas y aprendes a controlarlos?- Emmet pareció entre burlón y ofendido, a la idea de que Edward pudiera controlar su don.

-Bueno, perdón., pero también el control, creo que viene con mi don y lo desarrolle también sin controlarlo, y Carlisle me ha contado el don de Edward, y creo que si lo poseyera ya lo hubiera desarrollado perfectamente, al fin es un poco mayor que yo- Nos informó rápidamente.

-Bueno creo que es fascinante tu don Mabel, y muchos les sería de gran utilidad, y algunos también nos gustaría saber muchas cosas que no entendimos del pasado sin duda-Carlisle se miraba apunto de pedirle que accediera a sus recuerdos, que sin duda serían inmensos, y habría una gran historia en ellos.

Mabel sólo sonrió.

-Bueno entonces, cuéntanos tío Jasper, ¿que te mostró Mabel?-Preguntó intrigada y emocionada mi hija.

-Mi pueblo, cuando era general siendo humano, ya había olvidado el orgullo que sentía y lo bello de mi pueblo- Nos contó Jasper con una sonrisa y agregó:

-Pero nunca lo cambiaría por lo que hoy tengo aquí- Abrazo tiernamente a su esposa, y nos sonrió a todos.

Edward estaba muy callado y concentrado, me imagino que tratando de leer los pensamientos de Mabel, algo que no me agrado mucho, sólo me acerqué más a él y lo apreté un poco mas fuerte para sacarlo de su letargo antes de que alguien mas lo notará.

-A mi me gustaría tener ese don- susurró Renessme haciendo un puchero.

-No es algo que de verdad quisieras tener- Le respondió Mabel.

-Claro que si, a mi me gustaría- Repitió ahora Isaac, quién habló por primera vez a todos nosotros.

-Mírame no tengo nada aparte de ser tan joven- Ahora Isaac contestaba indignado.

-Bueno cielo, creo que es un don ser tan encantador- Le alentó tiernamente Esme.

Isaac bajó la mirada apenado y abrumado.

-Claro que sí Isaac, te le he dicho varias veces- Agregó Mabel revolviéndole el cabello a Isaac

-Pero míralos, todos ellos tienen uno o mas dones, no es justo-Replicó Isaac, se parecía a los berrinches de Nessie.

.

-Bueno ya basta Isaac, compórtate, van a pensar que eres un niño berrinchudo, y no quieres eso ¿verdad?- Le reprendió suavemente Mabel, parecía su madre.

-Lo siento- y agachó la cabeza el encantador Isaac, de verdad que conmovía verlo.

-Bueno espero que no te estén incomodando todas las preguntas que te hemos hecho-

-No, no me molesta en absoluto- Respondió Mabel, pero yo creía que le incomodaba un poco hablar de ello.

-Bien Bella querida, recuerdo que dijiste que nos ibas a dar una noticia hoy…-Comentó Esme, tomándome por sorpresa, se me había olvidado completamente, informarles por el viaje, sería complicado explicarles sin que objetarán por la seguridad de Nessie y la mía, eran casi tan paranoicos y sobre protectores que Edward en cuanto a Nessie se trataba.

Edward se movió incómodo al parecer también se le había olvidado.

-Si Esme queremos avisarles, cómo todos saben Nessie quiere estudiar Medicina- quería recalcar el motivo mas importante del viaje.

-Entonces decidimos viajar a New Hampshire a buscar opciones de estudio…-Voltee de reojo a ver a Edward, estaba serio.

-Bueno creo que es perfecto ¡por fin te decidiste Nessie!, entonces ¿cuando iríamos a New Hampshire?-Esme preguntó a Nessie, sabía que esto iba ser difícil.

Renessme sólo me miraba nerviosa para ver como les diría que sólo iríamos ella y yo solas.

-Bueno otro objetivo muy importante del viaje, es tener un tiempo de madre e hija, solas,- Solté antes de pensarlo.

-Pero eso es imposible Bella, entonces, si también irá Edward.-Replicó Alice.

-Bueno Alice de hecho Edward tampoco irá, se nos unirá dentro de una semana después de marcharnos.

-No puedo creerlo, Edward nunca lo permitiría, ¿no es así?-Volteó hacia Edward.

Y antes de que Edward pudiera contestar me adelante no quería ahora el arrepentimiento de Edward de mi decisión.

-Bueno eso también es algo que ya discutí con Edward y el me apoya- Objeté muy segura.

-Es sólo un corto viaje, no hay por que preocuparse por acompañarlos de verdad- Seguí dando mis razones.

-No, claro que no, lo siento Bella pero ustedes no pueden ir solas, las acompañaremos- Dijo determinadamente Rosalie.

Sabía cuanto ella amaba y se preocupaba por Renessme pero ya había tomado mi decisión y nadie me haría cambiar de postura.

-Eso, es verdad Bella es muy peligroso, siempre va ver nómadas por ahí quién no estén en son de paz- Jasper no sólo intentaba convencerme con su argumentos si no también con su don. Y lo hubiera hecho pero sabía que después me arrepentiría.

-Bueno, bueno todos calmados, Bella es la madre de Nessie tanto como Edward es el padre, y los dos son los que deben elegir lo mejor para ella, y si ellos ya lo decidieron, tenemos que respetar esa decisión.- Carlisle se miraba reacio también a dejarnos ir solas, pero me apoyo y yo se lo agradecí.

-No dejaré que ella solas se diviertan, ¡no es justo!-Dijo un enojado Emmet, parecía niño haciendo pataletas.

-He dicho Emmet que…-

Pero no dejé que Carlisle terminará era mi hora de ponerme fuerte.

Bueno Carlisle tiene razón se cuanto aman a mi hija y lo agradezco también se cuanto se preocupan por ella, pero Edward y yo ya tomamos una decisión por motivos mayores, también he de decir que no deben alarmarse, soy perfectamente capaz de mantener a salvo a mi hija. Y les agradecería que me apoyarán.-Termine firmemente de hablar.

Todos me miraban serios pero ya más tranquilos, y sabía que iban a respetar mi decisión.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo partirán?-Preguntó tristemente Esme, no me gustaba verla así pero debían comprender lo mejor para Nessie.

-No lo hemos decidido aún, pero creo que en unas dos semanas alo sumo.-Contesté para todos.

-Y bueno creo que debemos marcharnos, ya, Nessie tiene que dormir.-Anuncié no quería que se empezarán a bombardearme con preguntas ahora, tenía muchas cosas en mente hoy, para preocuparme más.

Nos despedimos de todos y marchamos hacia casa.

**Espero les haya gustado, y espero su opinión.**

**Saludos y Besos**

**Yomara**


	7. Despedida

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, y no obtengo ningún beneficio, sólo el placer de escribir.**

_Capitulo 7_

_Despedida_

En cuanto llegamos a casa, Edward bajo a Nessie en los brazos ya que se había quedado dormida, desde niña, nunca había perdido la costumbre de dormirse en el coche. La fue acostar a su cama, después de darle un beso en la mejilla, me fui directamente a nuestro cuarto.

-Nessie, se divirtió mucho, me gusta que se haya distraído-Edward se encontraba detrás de mi, abrazándome con sus manos en mi vientre, nunca me cansaría de eso, pero no tenía que caer en distracciones.

-Claro, todos se distrajeron mucho- Dije escépticamente, sabía que lo incluía a él también.

-Sí, todos están alegres de tener visitantes, en especial Esme, con el niño-

-Ah, ¿sólo Esme?- Le pregunté a la defensiva.

-Bueno ya te dije que a todos- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sabía que me ocultaba algo.

-Edward tu estabas muy concentrado en ellos, peculiarmente en la chica, estabas absorto en sus pensamientos.-Objeté, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Edward volvió abrazarme un poco mas fuerte y beso mi cuello, me estremecí y el sabía los efectos que causaba en mí, pero el también trataba de distraerme del actual tema, cosa que me alarmó mas.

-Me encanta, cuando te pones celosa, eso no sucede muy seguido-Me dijo con la voz ronca y divertida, yo sólo atiné zafarme de sus brazos para verlo de frente.

_-_No estor celosa… ¿o tengo que estarlo?-Sí estaba celosa, claro que sí, pero no por que a él le pudiera gustar la chica, sabía de sobra, que me pertenecía sólo ami. Pero tenía celos del saber, que ella lo conoció antes de mi, y conoció al Edward humano, quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Claro que no, nunca habrá una persona por la cual tengas que sentir celos, pero no quita lo divertido, y la satisfacción.-rió dulcemente en mi oído, y se disponía a besarme pero lo alejé, eso nunca pasaba y el lo sabía, se tensó. Antes de que pudiera ofenderse agregué.

-Mira Edward, se que me ocultas algo, y no trates de distraerme, así, por lo pronto nada de muestras de afecto, antes de confesarme, lo que ocultas.-Sentencié firmemente.

-Bella, no hay nada es sólo, me quedé sorprendido, por que yo realmente no recuerdo mucho de mi humanidad, y ella lo sabe todo, incluso cosas que yo no recuerdo…-Me dijo en rendición.

-A que te refieres, ¿con cosas que no recuerdas?-

-Bueno, nunca me había detenido a pensar, pero hay recuerdos que no tengo de mi infancia, o de mi adolescencia. Siempre lo relacionaba, con que los recuerdos humanos eran borrosos y confusos, o por el tiempo transcurrido, pero hay algo más- El lo decía mirándome pero, lo estaba meditando más para él.

-Estoy más pérdida Edward, que significa entonces…-Quería que el completará mi oración.

-Bueno no pude leer muy bien sus pensamientos, los sabe controlar, ya que sus pensamientos los rigen sus recuerdos, pero pude ver cosas, por ejemplo sufrí un accidente poco antes de embarcarme en mi vida de militar, no estoy seguro, pero creo que a eso se debe, haber perdido recuerdos…-Lo dijo con una voz, pasiva, el sentía mas curiosidad que yo, por saber que había pasado antes, no es que pensará que fuera muy relevante, pero para él debía ser muy importante, lo entendía perfecto.

Peo también, si bien no me gustaba imaginar a Edward cuándo enfermo de la gripe española, no lo imaginaba ver tenido un accidente, no me agradaba, aunque lo sentía seguro hoy junto a mí, el sólo hecho de saber que sufrió, me retorcía por dentro.

Y tampoco quería, su inquietud, mejor sería dejar el tema hasta aquí.

-Esta bien amor, no importa, de cualquier manera, le puedes pedir Mabel que te muestre los recuerdos que no tienes-Agregué dándole una opción, el luego me contaría su pasado.

-Si tienes razón cariño- Me beso en los labios dulcemente.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo piensas hacer el viaje con Nessie?- Me preguntó dudoso.

No lo había concluido la fecha, pero sabía que ya no quería irme, no sin él, sabía cuanto lo extrañaría, pero era mas, sabía que la chica, estaría cerca de él, y aunque lo iba ayudar a recordar. Y también sabía que el estaría una semana entera las 24 horas del día sólo, no me agradaba que empleará su tiempo alrededor de ella, aunque fuera sólo por necesidad. Así que decidí que entre mas rápido me fuera más rápido el se reuniría conmigo, así no estaría tanto tiempo con ella. Lo sé era tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco podía cancelar el viaje, me había costado mucho, Edward sospecharía mis razones y sería muy embarazoso, pensaría cual egoísta soy por no dejarlo actuar, para poder recuperar sus recuerdos.

-Bueno creo que el lunes estaría bien, ya que empiezan las fechas de inscripciones y eso, me gustaría estar preparadas, por si Nessie, se interesaba por otra universidad- Mentí fácilmente, Edward sólo asintió.

-Estamos a viernes ya, entonces significa que sólo tengo este fin de semana, para estar contigo, ya que me separarás de ti una eterna semana, Bella… ¿estas conciente que hace más de 15 años no nos separamos?-Agregó tristemente, yo sabía todo eso, vaya que lo sabía, me había tenido que armar de valor durante mucho tiempo. Pero no era una despedida, volvería a estar junto a él eternamente.

-Edward lo sé, creerme que te extrañaré tanto, que no si soporté y regresé aquí por ti, pero tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos-Le dije haciéndome la fuerte sabía que me afectaba mas que él alejarnos.

-Bien, demuéstramelo- Me pidió sugerente y tiernamente.

Lo abrasé, besé y acaricie a mi perfecto esposo, durante toda la noche y la madrugada, hasta que sentimos que Nessie se empezaba a despertar, a ella no le agradaba vernos tan cariñosos, intenté levantarme pero Edward, no dejaba de abrazarme.

-Edward tenemos que levantarnos, sabes que Nessie, vendrá en unos momentos y no le gustará vernos así.-Le dije tratando de aflojar su firme abrazo.

Al fin se escucho cuando Nessie abría la puerta de su cuarto me soltó y nos cambiamos al instante .Justó a tiempo de que entrará sin avisas nuestra hija.

-¡Buenos días!-Renessme se asomó cuidosamente por la puerta, antes de entrar.

-Buenos días para ti también cielo-Respondimos Edward y yo, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has decidido que día partiremos?-Me preguntó mi hija, mientras andaba por el enorme armario, revisando la ropa.

-El lunes, ahora haré las reservaciones, para que todo quedé listo-

-Esta bien, me dará tiempo de empacar las cosas, ¿hace mucho frío verdad papá?-

Nessie no tenía que preocuparse por sufrir frío, su piel era muy resistente y no sufría frío, ella sólo se preocupaba por llevar la ropa adecuada.

-Bastante para los humano…-Edward respingo exasperado, el también sabía la razón por que pedía la información su hija. Edward pensó que nuestra hija heredaría mi terror hacia las compras, pero se había llevado una sorpresa, a él le gustaba darle todo a Nessie, siempre le regalaba joyas hermosas, y a ella le encantaban, desde bebe ella tuvo un interés especial en los brillos de las joyas, sin mencionar la ropa. Edward le dio a los 10 años una brillante tarjeta dorada, a Edward no le importaba para nada que ella, llegará todos los días o incluso varias veces al día con enormes bolsas de tiendas de gran prestigio, a mi no me agradaba aunque también me gustaba darle todo, tampoco quería hacerla una niña materialista y caprichosa, pero ella nunca lo fue, siempre ha sido humilde, sólo que ella no sabe el verdadero valor del dinero.

-Bien, empezaré a empacar, aunque completaré mi ropa allá, me he informado sobre unas tiendas interesante, me encantará ir…-Dijo soñadoramente, imaginándose ya en las tiendas por horas y horas, me voltee para que no viera mi cara de horror, no me gustaba andar por tiendas todo el día, nunca me gustaron las comprar, y menos ahora que tenía que comportarte como humano, cada vez que iba de compras con mi hija, pero no le diría que no por supuesto.

-Lo harás más tarde, ahora te llevaremos a desayunar e iremos hacer las reservaciones- Le informé a Renessme quién asintió y salió rumbó a su cuarto.

Ella no le parecía mucho primera la comida humana, luego la convencimos que tenía que comer también, por seguridad, a ella término por gustarle, ya que Jake siempre la invitaba a comer, sin mencionar que Jacob podía comer un ganado entero.

Renessme regresó con su atuendo complementado con unas pulseras a juego con su vestido, lentes y un pequeño bolso.

-Veo que estas lista entonces vámonos- Nos dijo Edward con una sonrisa me abrazo, y tomó a Nessie de la mano.

Ese día después de hacer nuestras reservaciones, y llevar a Nessie a desayunar decidimos ir a un gran parque de diversiones, y luego de que nuestra hija le dijo a su padre que necesitaba unas cosas para el viaje decidió llevarla al centro comercial mientras nosotros la seguíamos. No la pasamos muy bien ese día Edward quería estar mas tiempo con nosotras, y al final regresamos exhaustos mentalmente, de ver tantas cosas que compraba Nessie.

-Mamá la tía Alice dijo que vendrían mañana- Me aviso Nessie acababa de leer un mensaje de texto, me imaginé que Nessie, ya les había contado el día de la partida y vendrían a despedirse.

-Esta bien cielo, será mejor que vayas a descansar- Agregué cuando la vi bostezar.

-Si creo, que mañana me levantaré mas temprano, para arreglar mi equipaje.-Nos sonrió y nos dio un beso a ambos.

-Buenas noches princesa, descansa- Le dijo Edward cariñosamente.

-Bueno yo sé que tendrán una buena noche- Nos cerró un ojo, y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

Sólo entorné los ojos y suspiré. Edward y yo ya estábamos en el cuarto ya, y me tenía abrazada.

-Ya lo pensé mejor, y creo que no te dejaré partir-Me dijo Edward besándome dulcemente.

-Edward, yo tampoco quiero marcharme, pero ya lo platicamos, además estarás con nosotras en una semana…- A mi tampoco me gustaba el tiempo pero tenía que ser fuerte y decidida por los dos.

-Pero no te prometo evitar salir atrás de ustedes cuando no me vean- Sonrió, sabía que lo decía en broma así que lo dejé pasar.

-Edward sólo bésame- El obedeció y rápidamente me tenía cargando en brazos.

-Te amo Marie-

Paré de besarlo instantáneamente y lo miré con los ojos abiertos

-¿Marie?- Repetí confusa.

-Isabella Marie, ese es tu nombre también- Me dijo confuso.

Era verdad, pero nunca me había llamado sólo por ese nombre, era algo extraño, pero también sabía que el era incapaz de mentirme. Así que sólo volví a besarlo, me correspondió al instante con deseo desesperado. Y ese beso perduró por muchas horas, dándole fin a la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente, que ya era domingo, estábamos listos para recibir a nuestros invitados, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Al sonido de unos puños en la puerta, Nessie se apresuró abrir y ahí estaban nuestra familia, y también Mabel e Isaac.

Estuvieron gran parte del día charlando y dándome instrucciones precisas, de que hacer en caso de una emergencia, todos repetía lo mismo. Sólo Mabel estaba seria y me miraba con interés, lo pasé por alto, pensé que era por ser la esposa de Edward, un viejo amigo para ella, pero no podía evitar una punzada de celos, al verla conversar con Edward tan en confianza. Estaba alegre del saber que Edward recobraría sus memorias, pero no entendía el por que tampoco, el nunca se había interesado mucho por su pasado.

Al final decidieron que era tiempo de darnos tiempo para ultimar unos cuantos detalles para la partida de mañana, se despidieron abrazando fuertemente a Nessie. Issac le deseo buen viaje a Nessie, con una sonrisa tierna. Como también lo hizo Mabel.

Nessie se pasó todo lo que restaba de la tarde empacando su gran equipaje, le preparé algo de cenar, y en cuanto cenó quedó profundamente dormida, estaba agotada.

No perdí tiempo y me fui a ver a Edward, ansiaba estar con él, no me quería separar ni un instante, del poco tiempo restante para nuestro viaje. Esa noche nos demostramos cuando nos íbamos a necesitar y echar de menos, casi, casi me convence de dejarnos acompáñanos.

-Te amo Edward- Le susurré en sus brazos, y el se removió a mi tacto.

-Como yo te amo a ti-Me respondió con una sonrisa, melancólica, ya se acercaba el amanecer.

Al amanecer escuchamos como Nessie se levantaba mas temprano de lo normal, me imaginé que para arreglarse, ella tomaba su tiempo, partiríamos a las diez de la mañana. Por lo que ya no quedaba tiempo a sí que me levanté, batallando para zafarme de los brazos de mi insistente marido.

Estábamos listos, y viajando en el volvo de Edward hacia el aeropuerto, Edward tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero al mismo tiempo de resignación. Todo el camino nos dio instrucciones que había repetido cien veces antes, diciéndonos que se reuniría con nosotras en 6 días máximo. Yo deseaba decirle que mejor se fuera con nosotras, pero desistí del intento. Nessie venía en la parte trasera, hablando con Jake por su teléfono móvil.

Llegamos y sabía que me tendría que despedir rápidamente de Edward, antes de ser más difícil y tener tiempo para arrepentirme.

Nessie se despidió primero le dio un largo abrazo a su padre y lo beso en ambas mejillas, Edward la sostenía con fuerza levantando los pies levemente del suelo a Nessie, y al fin la dejó en el suelo.

-Pórtate bien princesa y hazle caso a tu madre, te extrañaré- Le dijo Edward con los ojos brillosos.

Nessie sólo asintió, abrasé a Edward primero suavemente pero el me apretó más y le correspondí, acarició mi espalda. Yo lo besé antes que el pudiera, fue un beso largo dulce, tan dulce que podría de no ser humana, hacer desvanecerme. Edward por último beso toda mi cara.

-Cuídense, me hablas en cuanto lleguen y ya sabes, si pasa algo sólo házmelo saber y estaré con ustedes en horas- Me dijo preocupado.

-Te llamaré, y no preocupes todo estará bien.-

-Te amo- Me dijo antes de soltarme.

-Cómo yo a ti- Respondí.

Dieron el anunció de nuestro vuelo así que nos alejamos de Edward, el nos miraba alejarnos con una mirada cargada de sufrimiento compartida de anhelo. Tuve que voltearme si no vería la tortura que se desataba en mis ojos y no me dejaría partir.

Esta sería una larga semana, voltee hacia Nessie, le tomé la mano y subimos al avión.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios =).**

_Saludos y besos._

_Yomara_


	8. Feliz cumpleaños

_Capitulo 8_

_Feliz cumpleaños_

_Chicago, 12 de marzo, 1907._

-Quieto, niño, necesito terminar de arreglarlo…-Suspiró, exasperada la nana del pequeño, se encontraba en la laboriosa tarea, de cambiar y peinar al pequeño.

-¿Por tienes que ponerme esta ropa?, me aprieta…-Se quejó, removiéndose, tratando de quitarse el chaleco azul.

-Es un día especial, y tienes que lucir encantador, para la celebración en tu honor…- Le dijo dulcemente al pequeño, colocándole el chaleco de nuevo y fajando la camisa blanca en su corto y elegante pantalón a juego azul.

-Si tienes razón es mi cumpleaños, por eso debería hacer lo que me plazca a mí, no a mis padres, no me gustan las fiestas- Le informo obstinadamente el pequeño con una mueca, rindiéndose a quedar vestido.

La aya del niño le sonrió, el niño hablaba cual grande fuera, comenzó a cepillarle los cabellos dorados cobrizos, hasta que se rindió y los dejó en su mejor intento, como siempre.

-Te debería de gustar las celebraciones, ahí estarán tus amiguitos, niño.- Le informó para darle un poco de ánimo.

-Yo, no tengo amigos, preferiría acampar en el bosque, mi padre me lo ha prometido.-Le dijo el niño con sus pequeños brazo cruzados en su pecho.

-No diga eso niño, son hijos de las amistades de tus padres, por lo tanto son sus amigos, y estoy segura que su padre cumplirá su promesa.- Le regaño suavemente la nana.

-Y quité los brazos de su pecho, que se va arrugar la camisa.-Le advirtió, quitando los brazos del pequeño, de su regazo.- ¡Ya esta listo!, esta adorable…-Le halagó la nana con una sonrisa.

Era verdad el pequeño niño, que festejaba su séptimo aniversario de vida, tenía una piel blanca cremosa, con unos grandes ojos verdes luminosos, sacados a su madre, heredando el rebelde cabello de su padre rubio cobrizo, que nunca podía peinársele decentemente, pero no quitaba el encanto del niño, vestido con su traje azul, su corto pantalón y su chaleco, con su elegante camisa blanca de seda, resaltaba su piel blanca.

-¡No me digas encantador!, nana, soy un hombre, no se le dice eso a un hombre.-Replicó el pequeño molesto, haciendo un puchero.

-Discúlpeme señor, quise decir cuan apuesto se ve- Le dijo divertida, siguiéndole el juego al pequeño.

-Eso me gusta más, nana, ¿también tengo que ponerme ese ridículo sombrero?- Le pregunto mirando con horror el pequeño sombrero de vestir azul, que le pasaba su nana.

-Es necesario niño, tiene que cuidarse de los rayos del sol, su piel es delicada- Le explicó ella acomodando su sombrero.

-Y sigues de nuevo, yo no soy delicado, ¡soy un hombre te digo!-Le dijo con las mejillas rojas del exalto. Luciendo aún más encantador.

-Basta pequeño anciano, tengo que llevarlo al jardín allá lo esperan sus invitados- Le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir del cuarto, se entreabrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza una pequeña niña.

-¿Que quieres Adela?, te dije que esperarás en la cocina.- Le regaño la nana a su pequeña hija, dos años menor que el niño.

-Sólo le traigo su regalo a Edward- Le dijo entrando sin más, cubriendo toda su cara con una sonrisa, entregándole una pequeña caja de cartón al niño.

-¡Mabel Adela!, no seas irrespetuosa y no le llames Edward al pequeño, es niño Edward para nosotras…- Le regañó exasperada su madre, volteando, para verificar que nadie la había escuchado.

-Déjala, nana ella me puede decir Edward, no soy niño…- Rodó los ojos el pequeño, con curiosidad viendo la diminuta caja de cartón.

-Anda ábrela, te gustará, yo misma la atrapé-

El niño obedeció abriéndola descubriendo una cigarra, esta intentaba zafarse de la caja, pero esta estaba atada a ella con un pequeño hilo.

-¡Wow!, me encanta, gracias Mabel….- Le dijo sonriéndole el niño, mirando a la cigarra en su intentos fallidos por volar.

-Niño esconde eso antes de que nos vea alguien- Le dijo la nana con miedo, viendo reprobatoriamente a su hija.

-Y tu y yo tendremos una platica seria en un rato más- Le dijo señalando acusatoriamente a su hija.

Edward corrió hacia su cama y puso la caja debajo de ella, para ocultarla.

La niña desapareció rápidamente por la puerta, sólo se escucho los apresurados brincos de las escaleras. La nana llevó al niño al jardín, donde se encontraban los invitados y padres del niño.

Ellos se encontraban en el enorme jardín, había una gran mesa larga con variada comida, pasteles, dulces de todos colores, y arreglos de tulipanes azules, por todos lados.

-¡Edward! ven a saludar a tus amigos- Le apremió su madre, invitando acercarse a su hijo.

La madre del pequeño Edward, era hermosa y elegante, con la piel cremosa, cabello rubio castaño, que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes. Su cuerpo esbelto y grácil, el cual lo cubría un vestido de pliegues rosa pálido el cual le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, con grandes collares de perlas. El ondulado cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

El niño camino lentamente hacia su madre, no le agradaba saludar a las personas, todos le llenaban de besos las caras y, o, pellizcaban sus mejillas. Cuando llegó por fin al lado de su madre ella lo abrazo, animándolo para que saludará a sus invitados. Y como no le quedó mas remedio, así lo hizo, sucediendo lo que tanto temía, cuando al fin término la tortura, y con las mejillas rojas de tantos pellizcos. Volvió junto a su madre, quién estaba con su esposo ahora era la viva imagen de el pequeño Edward crecido, pero con los ojos castaño obscuro, Edward de inmediato saltó a los brazos de su padre, quién lo abrazo de vuelta.

-Anda Edward, ve a jugar con tus amigos.- Le mandó su padre sonriendo al pequeño, quién sólo agacho la cabeza y bufó, dirigiéndose hacia la parte con columpios, donde estaban todos los niños.

Todos los niños se encontraban en el jardín haciendo un circulo, viendo algo en el suelo, pero el no alcanzaba ver lo que era, camino mas rápido hacia ellos con curiosidad, cuando se dio cuenta, como todos se reían y burlaban de alguien.

Se abrió paso entre los niños, para entrar a ver lo que había en el suelo, miró tirada a una pequeña y delgada niña, con las rodillas raspadas, llenas de sangre, ella trataba de buscar algo a tientas en el suelo, sin tener éxito, parecía no ver muy bien. Todos se reían y pateaban algo pequeño entre ellos, el niño creyó adivinar lo que era, sin duda era aquello que la niña intentaba encontrar, cuando se dio cuenta que eran unos anteojos, no sabía que las niñas tan pequeñas los usaban, pero los tomó antes de que otra patada se estampará contra ellos de nuevo. Todos lo fijaron pararon de reír y fijaron su vista a Edward, quién los miraba acusatoriamente, los ignoró, y fue ayudar a la pequeña del suelo. Ella tembló pensó que la iba lastimar, por lo que hizo para atrás cuando la tocó.

-Tranquila, te ayudaré a levantarte.- Le dijo tranquilizando a la pequeña, su padre, siempre le había dicho que debía respetar y ayudar a las mujeres.

Ella dudó un momento pero acepto su mano, y se puso en pie.

-Esto debe ser tuyo- Le dijo el niño entregándole los anteojos a la niña.

Ella se los puso rápidamente, se los acomodo bien y miró a Edward apenada, miro al suelo.

-G-Gracias- Le agradeció tímidamente, los niños no eran amables con ella generalmente.

-No hay de que, pero estas lastimada, vamos dime quienes son tus padres, para llevarte con ellos.- Le pidió Edward a la niña.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, una niña habló.

-Ella es sólo la hija del Jefe de policía y su madre una desconocida, no se por que fueron invitados- Le informó la niña mirando con desdén a la sonrojada niña, que la miraba con furia clara en sus ojos.

-Nadie te preguntó tu opinión sobre a quién invitan mis padres- Le dijo con astucia el pequeño, sintiendo compasión por la niña.

Y sin más salió del círculo de niños, tomándole ala niña de la mano, cuando alcanzaron hacer observados por los adultos, una pareja corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Marie, hija que te ha sucedido!- Le gritó con preocupación una mujer, quién debía ser su madre. Le miró los lentes maltratados, viajando con su mirada por el cuerpo de la niña deteniéndose al notar sus rodillas ensangrentadas y sucias.

-Ella se calló y tiró sus lentes sin fijarse- Respondió por ella Edward, sabía que el se vengaría de los niños, el algún día iba llegar a ser un gran soldado, que protegería a las personas indefensas, como ella.

La niña sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no se miraba que fuera a desmentirlo.

-Oh, hija te hemos dicho que tengas mas cuidado, mírate pequeña, vamos a llevarte a que te revisen las rodillas.- Le dijo su padre con la misma preocupación y alarma que su madre, el la tomó en brazos. Mi padre se acercó rápidamente a ellos, -Yo los llevaré si mi lo permiten- Dijo mi padre solemne.

-Gracias Señor Masen, pero nosotros nos encargaremos, gracias por la invitación a sido un honor- Le dijo con agradecimiento, y despidiéndose con la cabeza. La madre de la niña les dio una sonrisa tímida a mis padres rápidamente, para volver su atención hacia la niña.

Yo miré como mi padre los acompañaba rápidamente hacia la salida al igual que mi madre. Aprovechó para ir en busca de él o los culpables de lo sucedido con la niña.

Corrió rápidamente hacia donde los niños, ellos aún se encontraban juntos riéndose.

-Ella es rara, vieron los enormes anteojos que usa, mi abuelo tiene unos iguales- Río con burla la misma niña, que la había criticado hace poco rato.

-Es verdad ella es demasiado pálida también,- Dijo petulante, otra niña uniéndose a las risas de todos.

Edward se acercó a ellos para que todos voltearán a verlo, todos guardaron silencio cómplicemente.

-Edward, ¡Felicidades!, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?- Le pregunto la misma niña petulante.

El la ignoró y pregunto. -¿Quién empujó al suelo a la niña?- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nadie hablo.

-Si no me lo dicen le diré a su padres que todos fueron, y no creo que les guste- Les amenazó.

-Fue un accidente, de verdad ella es muy tonta, y no puede ver sin sus lentes- Dijo inocentemente la niña.

-¿Y por que no los traía?- Preguntó Edward.

-Abigail se los quitó- Dijo otra niña con la cabeza agachada se miraba apenada, pero apuntando a la niña petulante.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando a la niña que la acusó, con resentimiento.

-No es verdad…- Empezó a decir, pero no ocupaba saber lo que diría la pequeña maliciosa niña.

-No importa, pero debes de saber que si yo te vuelvo a encontrar maltratando a la niña o cualquier más, le diré a tus padres cosas que harán que sufras un gran castigo.-Le dijo amenazadora y seriamente.

Ella sólo asintió. Volteó a ver a los demás niños y todos ellos se esparcieron rápidamente corriendo hacia sus padres. El niño se quedó parado un rato ahí cuando volteó al suelo y miró un pequeño moño de encaje lila. Supuso que era de la niña, por que era justo donde había estado hace rato tumbada. El niño guardo el moño en uno de sus bolsillos. Y salió corriendo a reunirse con los demás. Sus padres aún no ser reunían con las demás personas así que los espero. Hasta que los miró acercándose a él.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y todos los invitados se despidieron y agradecieron la invitación, los padres de Edward lo llamaron a la sala.

-Edward, ¿Tuviste algo que ver en el incidente de la pequeña Marie?- Le preguntó la madre al pequeño con sospecha.

-Claro que no madre, yo fui quién la ayudo, los niños la estaban molestando- Le informo indignadamente el Edward.

Su madre le sonrió satisfecha, le había creído, conocía muy bien a su hijo.

-Eso estuvo muy bien de tu parte pequeño, es lo que te he enseñado- Le dijo orgullosamente su padre.

-Es hora de dormir, vete a tu habitación, mandaré a tu haya, para que te preparé para dormir…- Empezó a mandar su madre, pero el niño la interrumpió.

-La niña Marie, dejo olvidado su moño- Dijo el niño sacando el moño de su bolsillo.

-Muy bien hijo, nosotros se lo haremos llegar- Le dijo su padre.

-No, padre, me gustaría llevárselo para ver como esta.- Pidió el niño tímidamente.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, y su madre asintió con la cabeza, y le sonrió.

-Claro hijo, me alegra saber que educamos a un pequeño perfecto caballero- Le aprobó su madre con orgullo.

-Mañana avisaremos en la mañana, a sus padres de la visita y te llevaremos en cuanto no los permitan.- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

-Gracias, pero no soy un pequeño.- Replicó obstinadamente el niño.

Sus padres fruncieron los labios para no reírse.

-Perdón, Anda Edward, sube a tu habitación en un rato subo para darte las buenas noches.

El niño obedeció sin chistar, aunque estaba aún molesto por que lo llamaran pequeño, hoy había rescatado a una niña en apuros, y ella le había agradecido, mañana cumpliría su cometido llevándole el pequeño moño, que tenía entre sus manos, quién por su curiosidad lo llevo debajo de su nariz, para inspeccionar su aroma, olía a fresas, su fruta favorita. Lo guardo delicadamente en su cajón y cerro la gaveta.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Edward se encontraba ya sentado en su cama esperando a que llegará su nana, a los pocos minutos llegó.

-Buenos días niño Edward, ¿a que debemos el honor de levantarse tan temprano?- Le preguntó la nana.

-No podía seguir durmiendo, quiero que me ayudes a cambiarme, para bajar enseguida.- Le dijo apurado Edward.

-Es la primera vez que no tengo que obligarte a cambiar, ¡vaya que es un día raro!- Le dijo riendo suavemente, dirigiéndose a traerle ropa al niño.

-Es sólo que tengo mucha hambre…- Le dijo rápidamente volteando hacia abajo.

Edward se metió a bañar, al salir su nana le tenía lista la ropa. El empezó a cambiarse sólo pero necesito la ayuda de su nana, para ponerse los tirantes. Ya estaba listo con un traje café, y camisa beige, el sólo corrió por el sombrero, bajo corriendo las escaleras antes de que su nana pudiera decirle algo.

Edward fue corrió al jardín donde sabía que encontraría a sus padres desayunando. Los saludo, y se sentó en una silla aún lado de su padre.

-Pero creo que te has caído de la cama, Edward Anthony, estas encantador- L e saludo su madre depositando un tierno beso en cada mejilla.

Edward sólo bufó al comentario sobre lo "encantador" que lo encontraba. Rápidamente le sirvieron a Edward leche con chocolate, y panqueques con miel, su desayuno favorito. El comió casi devorando todo.

-Veo también que has amanecido con un gran apetito, me da gusto, así crecerás grande y fuerte- Le dijo su padre, alborotando más su cabello.

-Papá. ¿Ya has llamado a los padres de Marie?, ¿puedo ir a llevarle su moño?- Preguntó entusiasmado Edward.

-Sí Edward, muy temprano llamé a la oficina de policía, te alegrará saber que Marie esta bien, y nos invitaron a tomar el té, un poco mas tarde.- Le informo su padre.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, el pensaba que era una misión como soldado, estaba emocionado por ver ala niña que había salvado.

-Muy bien, entonces me hablan cuando vayamos a partir- Les pidió Edward como todo un adulto.

Sus padres se rieron y asintieron para que el niño los viera.

Edward corrió a su cuarto, se había olvidado completamente de la cigarra, temía que hubiera muerto por su irresponsabilidad. Busco debajo de su cama pero ya no había nada, se asustó al pensar que alguien la había encontrado, dejó de respirar cuando escucho que se abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Buscas esto?- Escucho una pequeña voz, y respiro otra vez, era Adela, balanceando el hilo que al otro extremo se hallaba la cigarra, aleteando tan rápidamente, pareciendo invisibles sus alas.

-Sí, menos mal que la tomaste, pensé…-Dijo aliviado ala niña.

-Lo sé, te olvidaste de ella, y pensé cuidarla, antes de que la pobre muriera- Habló resentidamente, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

-Gracias, siento haberla olvidado, pero ayer tuve codas que hacer- Se justificó apenado el niño.

-¿No te gusto mi regalo?- Preguntó desilusionada la pequeña Adela.

-¡Claro! Me encanto, no volveré a descuidarla así- Le prometió firmemente.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear con ella al jardín?- Le propuso entusiasmada.

-Lo siento, será otro día, hoy no puedo ensuciarme…-Dijo rápidamente.

-Nunca te ha preocupado eso, ¿A donde irás?- Cuestionó curiosa, y un poco triste por la negación de su amigo.

-Cierto, no te he contado, ayer estuve en una misión, salve a una pequeña a la que estaban molestando, los niños que estaban ayer en la fiesta- Dijo orgulloso.

-Ella perdió su moño, y yo se lo llevaré hoy- Le confesó y saco el moño de la gaveta.

-¿Quién es esa niña?-Preguntó irritada al darse cuenta que la cambiaban por ir a ver a otra niña.

-Se llama Marie, es hija del Jefe de policía- Le informó.

-Esta bien, te dejó tranquilo entonces- Y salió rápidamente antes de que Edward pudiera contestarle algo.

Edward no entendía por que Mabel se había enojado, seguía enojada por descuidar ala cigarra, se encogió de hombros y se dio cuenta, que se había llevado consigo a la cigarra. Pensó que sería mejor dejarla con ella, de cualquier manera el saldría hoy. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó aun lado de la ventana, viendo el jardín, esperando que sus padres lo llamaran.

-Niño Edward, su madre le pide que baje, para partir hacia la casa de los Evans- Edward no conocía el apellido de la niña, pero supuso que ese era.

Bajó corriendo, tomando su sombrero antes, se reunió con sus padres enseguida, y partieron hacia la casa de los Evans, supo que llegaron, por que el chofer los dejó enfrente de una pequeña casa. Se bajaron y el padre de Edward toco la puerta, abrieron instantáneamente, mostrando a la madre de Marie sonriéndonos.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron los Masen cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes, ¡pasen por favor a su humilde hogar!- sonrió calidamente la madre de Marie. Y a si lo hicieron la casa era pequeña pero a Edward le gusto la calidez que había.

-Es un gusto tenerlos en nuestro hogar- Les dijo amablemente la señora Evans.

-El placer es nuestro, señora Evans- Dijo mi padre.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo el padre de de Marie, quién se nos unió y los invitó a pasar a la sala de estar.

Tomaron asientos todos, Edward volteaba y se preguntaba dónde estaría Marie. No tuvo que hacerlo más la niña bajaba las escaleras, Edward no la había visto bien el día anterior, por que ella estaba asustada y el sólo quería ayudarla. Ella era como su nana de le decía todos los niños encantadora.

Era más blanca que él, pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, miraba las escaleras con mucho miedo, tal vez seguía lastimada de las rodillas, sus ojos los cubrían los enormes lentes. Llevaba un vestido lila, era la niña mas bonita que el había conocido.

Cuando por fin bajo, saludo a todos con la cabeza y un "Buenas tardes".

-Perdonen a Marie, ella es un poco tímida con las personas que no conoce, pero cuando la conocen es encantadora.

Marie se sentó a un lado de su madre con las mejillas aún más rojas.

-Marie por que no invitas al niño Masen, al jardín y le enseñas el columpio que hizo para ti tu padre- Le animó su madre.

-En un momento les llevó chocolate y galletas.- Nos dijo sonriéndonos ambos la amable madre de Marie. Edward se paró enseguida, viendo que la niña se dirigía a la puerta de atrás. Y la siguió rápidamente. Era un bello jardín no tan grande como el de su casa, pero muy bonito, tenía grandes y frondosos árboles, un pequeño estanque con flores rosas y amarillas alrededor. En el otro extremo se encontraba un hermoso y gran columpio de madera tallada, se miraba acogedor. La niña fue a sentarse en él sin decir palabra, dejándole espacio para que Edward pudiera sentarse.

-Hola- Edward al ver que la niña era tímida pensó en empezar la conversación.

-Hola- Le respondió la niña poniéndose roja.

-¿Por que tus mejillas están tan rojas?- Le preguntó Edward curioso.

-Yo… no… lo sé- Dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo- Dijo mas para ella.

Ella lo volteó a ver y al ver que reía ella se unió a él.

-Quiero darte las gracias, por ayudarme ayer…- Le dijo al terminar de reírse, seriamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, ese algún día será mi trabajo-Le informó orgulloso Edward ala niña.

-¿Serás policía como mi padre?- Preguntó ella con los ojos de par en par.

-No, yo seré soldado y protegeré a mi país.- Le respondió.

-Oh,- Fue todo lo que dijo la niña.

-Bueno de cualquier manera, gracias por ayudarme a levantarme y darme mis lentes, no puedo ver sin ellos- Agregó rápidamente.

-No hay de que, esos niños son unos tontos por burlarse de ti- Le dijo solemne ala niña.

-Así es como me tratan siempre, creo que son por mis anteojos, luzco graciosa con ellos, lo sé- Dijo ella resignada encogiéndose.

-No son graciosos, son… grandes nada mas.-Dijo sin pensar Edward.

Los dos se rieron juntos de nuevo.

-Pero he venido a darte algo que has olvidado- Le informó Edward, sacando el pequeño moño lila de su bolsillo. Ella lo vio asombrada, no estaba acostumbrada a que fueran tan amables con ella, el lo deposito en la mano de la niña.

-Muchas gracias, es de mis favoritos- Dijo tímidamente, e intento ponérselo en el cabello, pero se le calló en el intentó, los dos se bajaron rápidamente del columpio para tomar el moño, así que lo tomaron al mismo tiempo, al agacharse se le callaron también los anteojos, y Edward miró sus ojos grandes e increíbles color chocolate, y al no apartar la vista de ellos, tocó sus manos al mismo tiempo para recoger el moño.

-¿Edward?, ¿Qué pasa?, por que cortaste el recuerdo…- Le dijo Mabel confundida ella, estaba Casi tan absorta como Edward en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso?, Yo, no entiendo, por que, no sé, esos eran sus ojos…- Dijo incoherentemente Edward, en shock.

-Tus recuerdos Edward, me dijiste que te los mostrará- Le contestó confundida.

-Pero ella era Bella… eso no puede ser-Se decía así mismo buscando respuestas que no encontraba.

-Claro que lo era, estas casado con ella, lo cual me sorprende tanto a mí, pensé que no la habías vuelto a ver desde…- Le dijo aún mas confundida.

Edward la escucho débilmente, cuando captó.

-¿Acaso ella…?- Dijo dándole vueltas la cabeza y con los recuerdos en su mente, repitiéndose cien veces mas.

**¡Hola!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo… gracias por sus comentarios. =)**

**Espero me digan que les pareció, y que no… es muy importante para mi su valiosa opinión.**

_Saludos & besos._

_Yomara_


	9. Confusíón

**Los personales de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, no obtengo nada a cambio más que el placer de escribir y de que les guste.**

_Capitulo 9_

_Confusión_

**EPOV**

-No, entiendo, ella no puede ser ¿Isabella?, ¿Bella?, pero es tan parecida son sus ojos…- Estaba tan aturdido, no alcanzaba a pensar claramente, aunque había visto y sin duda sentido, esa niña había removido cosas, que sólo conocía con Bella, aunque no conocí ala pequeña Bella cuando era tan sólo una niña, pero él había visto sus fotos de pequeña, en la casa de su padre, lo único diferente eran los enormes anteojos, y su manera de vestir, pero era ella, la tímida, la despistada y taimada Bella, eso era lo que declaraba mi pausado corazón. Pero la razón el sentido común… eso era otra cosa, de cualquier manera, tendría que ver más de mi vida para entender, y poder tener su veredicto, sobre la pequeña Marie, esperaba que Mabel, le mostrará todo lo que necesitará, para recuperar sus recuerdos, que hoy sin duda sabía que valían la pena. Si tan sólo fue una pequeña muy parecida a Bella, si tal vez es, ella fue una pariente de ella, lo que estaba seguro era que algo había pasado, ¿por que no lograba recordar por mi mismo?, todo era confuso e irritante, me alegraba que Bella no estuviera aquí no sabría como explicarle lo que me tenía tan extraño. Tendría que averiguarlo ya.

-Edward, Edward, ¿me estas escuchando?- Mabel agitaba sus manos delante de mi cara, no sabía cuanto tiempo me había perdido en mis cavilaciones.

-Mabel, pero si yo perdí mis recuerdos, ¿entonces como me los mostraste?, por que sin duda son mis recuerdos.- Era la primera pregunta que tenía para ella, mas no la mas importante.

-Pues tus recuerdos siguen en tu mente, es sólo que no tienes la capacidad de recordarlos, pero yo te los puedo mostrar mientras se encuentren aún ahí, es todo lo que se necesita.- Ella me explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien…- temía la pregunta que tenia que hacerle, pero si ella conocía a Bella no me lo hubiera ocultado, lo hubiera informado a estas alturas, pero tenía que hacerlo por muy incoherente que sonará aquel disparate.

-Mabel, ¿La niña Marie… ella es Isabella….mi esposa?- Y ahí estaba la pregunta en el aire, ella no contestó al instante, si no dejó que mi mente viajará a la velocidad de la luz, pensando, imaginando lo que ella me respondería, pero ella se miraba igual de confusa que yo.

-Edward, disculpa no estoy entendiendo, pero si tu sabes ¿es Isabella Marie tu esposa o no?- Me preguntó apuntando al aire el nombre de Bella, pero no entendía que trataba de decirme, claro el nombre de Bella era Isabella Marie, pero, ¿esa niña sólo era Marie o no?

-Perdona mi incumbencia Edward, en realidad pensé que ella sólo era Marie, me imagino que tuvo que por obvias razones, cambiar su nombre después de su transformación…- Y ahí estaba ella haciendo un torbellino de mis pensamientos sin aclararme nada, todo lo contrario. Tomé con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz, necesitaba hacer bien mis preguntas.

-Espera por favor Mabel, esa niña yo no la recuerdo, al menos hasta ahora no sabía de su existencia.- Dije tratando de que me comprendiera.

-¿Que significa que no la conoces?- Ella me miraba con gesto de perplejidad y desconfianza, como si yo le estuviera gastando una broma.

-Mabel, mi esposa Isabella, no es la niña que esta en mis recuerdos, ella aún no existía.- Solté rápidamente, con mas calma de la que hubiera podido imaginar. Ella no me respondió durante un largo tiempo, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.

-Pareciera Edward que es una tontería lo que diré ahora, pero creo haber reconocido a Marie o Isabella tu esposa cuando la miré hace unos días, y aún cuando nunca miré a Marie transformada, sé que es la misma, me negaba a creer a Carlisle cuando me contó tu historia y la de Mar… Isabella, pero tenía esperanza de que lo desmintieras, pero ahora estoy segura de que tu no sabías de la existencia de Marie…- Mabel hablaba, tratando de escoger correctamente sus palabras, no podía entender, aún cuando trataba de ser clara.

-Mira Edward se que estás confundido, y no se si deba ser yo la que tenga que contarte, pero creo que ya sabes mucho, mira el primero de tus recuerdos es sobre ella así que debió ser muy importante para ti.- Ella hablaba y me miraba nerviosamente bajando su mirada al suelo, y dudando si debía continuar, como yo no lograba decir nada optó por seguir.

-Sé que esto te va sonar descabellado e incoherente, pero Marie e Isabella tu esposa actual, es la misma niña Marie que conociste en 1907, Isabella es la reencarnación de Marie, y puedo probarlo mas adelante, confía en mí ya me ha pasado con otras personas, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que si ella reencarnó es por un motivo muy grande, hay algo que quedó pendiente.- Ella me miraba consoladoramente tratando de ser lo más clara posible, pero por mas que lo intentará me sentía perdido y al mismo tiempo ilusionado por saber que mi historia con Bella data desde hace mas tiempo. Respiré sin necesidad fisiológica, pero intentaba calmarme un poco para poder contestarle. Me tarde más tiempo del que hubiera pensando.

-¿Tu me estas informando que Bella y yo ya nos conocíamos, que mi Bella es una reencarnación de M-a-Mari?- Me costaba repetir el nombre de la niña de mis recuerdos.

-Si Edward, te puedo asegurar que es la misma.- Dijo lentamente pero muy segura de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Le pregunte a la defensiva necesitaba pruebas ahora que empezaba a creerle aún cuando yo sabía la respuesta, yo nunca podría confundir a Isabella aún sin conocerla de pequeña, en mi interior sabía que ella era mi Bella, nunca habría manera de poder confundirla con alguien más, era imposible y ridículo para mi.

-Edward aparte de que yo conocí a Marie mucho mas de lo que te imaginas- Hizo una pausa acompañada de una mueca.

-Yo sabía lo mucho que significaba para ti, e incluso te podrás dar cuenta tu mismo, creo que con ese simple recuerdo, pudiste sentir que era tu esposa. Y aún si eso no te basta yo tengo el deber de seguir mostrándote tus recuerdos hasta que me creas.

Sabía que no mentía pero aún así tuve que alegar mi confusión.

-En el caso de que ellas fueran la misma persona o reencarnación como le llamas tú, ¿cual es el sentido de esto, para que reencarnó ella?- Pregunté esto difícilmente, yo sabía que sin Bella yo no tendría una vida y cualquier razón que hubiera si ella reencarno yo no podría agradecerlo más.

-Mira la razón en sí no la sé nadie sabe cuales son las causas de la reencarnación, pero yo se que existe aunque nunca lo hayas visto Edward, y para mí sólo hay una razón para que hoy sepas esto.- Ella trataba de que yo siguiera preguntando pero sabía lo difícil que la estaba pasando.

-¿Cuál es esa razón según tú?- Pude encontrar mi voz por fin.

-Bueno hay algo que necesitas saber y si ella regresó es para concluir algo debía pasar, pero el pasado se interpuso- Ella me dijo como si fuera obvio, pero miraba su gesto de desesperación por que no pudiera entenderla.

-¿Y cual es esa razón?- Le señale perdiendo mas la calma.

-Bueno eso no puedo decírtelo por que no lo sé, pero pronto lo sabremos no te preocupes- Me dijo determinadamente y con compasión, mi cara debía reflejar el torbellino creado en mi mente.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- Pregunté, sabía que todo lo que ella me decía era verdad ya no había por que dudarlo o negarme a creerlo, así que empezaría a buscar soluciones no a quedarme pasmado sin hacer nada o comprender nada.

-Te mostraré todo tus recuerdos perdidos- Me dijo simplemente.

Me acerque a ella rápidamente para poderla tocar y volver donde mis recuerdos se encontraban, pero ella retrocedió antes de hacerlo, y yo la miré con el cuestionamiento en mis ojos.

-Primero Edward, tienes que saber que pueden haber cosas difíciles en tu pasado y no sé si estés dispuesto a enfrentarte a él.- Señaló advirtiéndome, pero para mí no había dudas, nada podría ser peor que la incertidumbre que sentía ahora.

-Lo único difícil para mí es no saber lo que esta pasando o lo que pasó.- Dije claramente y seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Ella examino mi semblante y al encontrar la determinación y seguridad en mí habló.

-Claro Edward, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré y te mostrare todo lo que necesites.- Prometió con una sonrisa consoladora. Me prepare para lo que vendría estaba tan ansioso y desesperado que casi salté a su lado para poder dejarla hacer su trabajo.

**Hola, bueno este capitulo es un poco mas cortó, pero no podía seguir hasta dejar claro lo que había pasado. Subiré pronto el otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado y de verdad espero sus comentarios.**

_Saludos y Besos_

_Yomara_


	10. Torpe

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo obtengo el placer de escribir. **

_Capítulo 10_

_Torpe_

_Chicago 1913._

-Dulce sabe dulce, muy empalagoso para mi gusto, pero si a ti te gusta…- Me encogí de hombros, mi pobre amiga era muy fácil de molestar.

Marie sostenía la cuchara de madera cubierta de chocolate, el preparado con el que haría un pastel, la movía energéticamente para ambos lado salpicando gran parte de la cocina, me miraba ofendida, me hice el desentendido, me gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-No pretendía que te gustará a ti, de cualquier manera, le gustará a papa.- Dijo orgullosamente volteándose a seguir batiendo la mezcla, la realidad es que sabía delicioso para una pequeña niña que jugaba a ser cocinera, para regalarle un pastel en sus cumpleaños a su padre, siempre tan tierna. Hace una semana estaba preocupada por que quería darle algo especial a su papa, pero no tenía el capital necesario para comprarle algo caro, y pensó en un pastel, así que yo le propuse hacerlo en casa para sorprender a Benjamin su padre, le insistí que mi nana Cristian lo podría preparar, pero se negó energéticamente y nada sobre decir que yo podría comprar los ingredientes, era tan testaruda, así que gasto sus pequeños ahorros en los ingredientes para el pastel de chocolate.

-Si, le tendrá que gustar a decir verdad le encantará y lo sabes muy bien Marie.- Le dije guiñándole un ojo. Seguía ofendida así que no se molesto en voltear a verme si no que siguió agregándole cosas ala mezcla, batiéndola, entonces me dedique a jugar con una canica en mis manos, así estuve un pequeño rato, cuando de repente volteo.

-No tienes que estar aquí, puedes irte Edward.- Me dijo, todavía ofendida, tuve que esconder mi sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba la canica de múltiples colores con la que jugaba.

-¡Haz perdido la razón! Si debo supervisar que no quiebres nada Marie, ¡imagínate como se pondría Cristian!- Le dije molestándola de nuevo, me arrepentí instantáneamente.

Volteó y vi claramente las chispas salir de sus ojos.

-No, te preocupes Edward, me voy antes de que quiebre algo mejor.- Dejo el recipiente que traía en las manos y lo puso encima de una mesa, cuando empezó a quitarse el delantal que Cristian le había prestado, me apure.

-Marie espera, sabes que estoy bromeando, me gusta enfadarte y déjame decirte que es muy fácil…- Le dije con tono desenfadado, pero estaba preocupado de verla molestado demasiado.

Me miró unos segundos buscando en mis rostro si decía la verdad, ya me conocía bastante así que no se le dificultaría mucho saber la verdad, cuando término su escrutinio se volteó violentamente su atención hacia la mezcla volviéndola a tomar en sus manos, simplemente , no se molesto en contestarme, era tan divertido sacar a relucir ese carácter de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le pregunté tratando de darle mis disculpas por su enojo de hace apenas unos minutos.

-No estoy bien ya casi término, sólo ocupo meterlo al horno creo- Me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa, no quería pedir ayuda, así que sólo iría a llamar a Cristian para pedirle su ayuda, iba rumbo ala puerta cuando entró Mabel por ella corriendo.

-¡Ey!- Me saludo alegremente ella, y miró hacia Marie y redujo un poco su sonrisa.

-Veo que preparan algo, huele rico…- Dijo inspeccionando el olor agitando su nariz.

-Si, bueno en realidad la que lo prepara es Marie, un pastel de chocolate, ¿que te parece?- Le dije aclarando el mérito de Marie, antes de sacarla de quicio otra vez.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- Le pregunto Marie, avanzando hacia ella con la cuchara con la que batía.

-No, ya me tengo que ir.- Y sin esperar respuesta, salió rápidamente como entró por la puerta hacia el jardín. Me encogí de hombros y volví mi intención hacia la el batido de las manos de Marie.

-Yo si quiero- Y me acerque por un poco de chocolate, pero ella retrocedió al instante, entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente.

-No te acerques Edward Masen, no le meterás tus dedos, aparte a ti no te gusto- Me reclamó, pero quería probar un poco…

-Era broma también, anda dame una probadita nada más- Y antes de poder convencerla, entró mi nana, y se acerco sonriendo hacia Marie, para inspeccionar la mezcla.

-Vaya pequeña, sabe muy bien, creo que esta listo para meterlo al horno, sólo espera y regreso, iré a prepararlo, y por el molde en el que colocaremos la mezcla.- Le dijo a Marie con una radiante sonrisa, Marie me volteó a ver orgullosa y desdeñosamente, por que Cristian la había felicitado.

-Bien te daré un poco antes de que regresé Cristian- Con alegría, ya había pasado su enojo por completo, así que tomó la mezcla entre sus manos y corrió hacia mi, pero su delantal el que no había vuelto atar, se enredó en una silla, haciéndola regresar bruscamente tirando todo el contenido en el suelo de madera, ya que no había soltado el recipiente evitando tirarlo, corrí rápidamente hacia ella para ver si se había lastimado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunte rápidamente, buscando algún golpe, pero ella se miraba ilesa, lo que no podía decir de la mezcla, ya no se encontraba nada en el tazón todo se encontraba desperdiciado por el suelo de madera, enfoque mi vista hacia arriba, fue cuando miré que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y no tardo mucho en soltar silenciosamente todas las lagrimas, cayendo sin cesar por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa, donde te lastimaste?- Le pregunté asustado, no miraba ni un rasguño en ella.

-E-est-oy, bi-ien – Dijo hipando entre cada letra, antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón entonces por la que lloraba, me di cuenta miraba tristemente el recipiente de vidrio sólo en sus manos.

-No llores Marie, compraremos otra vez las cosas y te ayudaré a hacerlo.- Le dije rapadamente para calmarla, me desesperaba verla llorando.

-No Edward, no compraré nada era todo mi dinero el que gaste, y no me digas que tu lo comprarás por que no lo aceptaré por favor.- Me dijo aparentemente mas tranquila, pero sabía cuanto significaba para ella darle ese pastel a su padre, y sentí que ella fuera tan necia y orgullosa, sabía perfectamente su negación hacia que yo comprara el pastel.

-Vamos Marie, después me lo pagarás si a si lo deseas, pero anda vamos a comprarlo rápido para terminar a tiempo.- Dije tratando de convencerla.

-Ya te dije que no Edward, y me tengo que ir a casa ya, antes de preocupar a mama.- Me respondió cortantemente, suspiré sabía que tenía que marcharse, y también perfectamente que no lograría convencerla, suspiré, y la ayude a quitarle el delantal.

Cristian no llegaba aún así que acompañe a Marie hacia a la puerta, la llevaría un chofer a su casa, mama le había pedido permiso a la madre de Marie para traerla a jugar, se había vuelto una costumbre ella venía constantemente o yo iba a su casa también, o nos mirábamos en el parque que se encontraba cerca de nuestras casas, se despidió de mi simplemente con un asentimiento de la cabeza sin decir nada, sabía que estaba esforzándose por no soltar el llanto de nuevo, miraba hacia el cielo mientra caminaba hacia el coche. Mañana era el cumpleaños de su padre, Edward y sus padres que se habían hecho buenos amigos asistirían a comer con ellos al mediodía. Así que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que atardeciera, corrió a buscar a su nana.

Llegó la hora de marcharse hacia la casa de los Evans Edward, se encontraba listo y ansioso para llegar rápidamente estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras mirando el reloj impacientemente jugando con una canica en sus manos, hasta que escuchó los pasos detrás de él, y miró a sus padres tomados de la manos bajando por las escaleras listos, para marcharse, se levanto de un salto.

Diez minutos más tarde se encontraban tocando la puerta de los Evans, abrió Charlotte la madre de Marie, con una gran sonrisa nos saludo y nos invitó a pasar.

-Que bueno que nos pudieron acompañar, pasen por favor hacia acá- Nos señalo el camino hacia el jardín trasero, se encontraba una gran mesa, había mas personas y unos cuantos niños mas jugando, localizó a Marie sentada en el columpio sola mirando con los anteojos en las manos hacia el cielo, se encontraba triste aún.

Entonces Benjamín el padre de Bella se acercó a saludarnos, mis padres los felicitaron y yo le di la mano.

-¡Marie cielo, ven a saludar a los Masen!- Le llamó Charlotte a Marie, mancándola de su ensoñación. Ella se puso los lentes, camino lentamente y sin entusiasmo hacia nosotros, saludo a mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y mi padre de la mano, cuando me saludaría miró lo que traía en las manos y me miro con confusión.

-¿Edward le has traído un pastel a Benjamín? Es muy amable de tu parte cielo…- Empezó Charlotte cuando miró el pastel en mis manos, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba Marie.

-No, no es mío, yo sólo lo traigo, Marie me encargo traerlo, ella misma lo preparó ayer en mi casa, y quería sorprenderlo Señor Evans- Dije rápidamente dándole un gran sonrisa hacia Benjamin sin voltear a ver a Marie.

-Bueno toma Marie aquí esta, es mejor que se lo des a tu padre tu misma- Me acerque a ella con el pastel, por que ella no se movía de la confusión y sorpresa, me acerque mas a ella, y aún no lo tomaba.

-Tómalo de una vez Marie por favor- Le dije urgentemente en un tono bajo que nadie mas podría haber escuchado, a ella no le quedó mas que tomarlo. Le di un empujoncito hacia su padre, a quién le dio el pastel de chocolate dudosa, su padre lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

-Pero mira esto Marie se ve delicioso, es el mejor regalo que me han dado pequeña, gracias- Le dijo tiernamente acariciándole la mejilla, agarrando el pastel con una mano, Marie solo atinó a esconderse en la chaqueta de su padre.

-Bueno iré a ponerlo a la mesa, estoy segura que a Marie le gustaría que su padre lo compartiera con los demás invitados, ¿No es así cielo?- Cuestionó alegremente Charlotte a Marie.

Marie sólo asintió vagamente, todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa, iba a seguirlos pero Marie me agarro de la muñeca y me llevo casi jalando al columpio que su padre había contraído para ella. Sentía el problema avecinarse. Pero me resigné con un suspiró. Me senté aun lado de ella en el columpio, y empecé a mecernos, sentía la fija mirada de Marie, pero no voltee hasta que ella me hablo.

-¿Edward por que hiciste eso?- Me pregunto algo enfadada.

-¿Hacer que?- Fingí confusión.

-Ya lo sabes, regalarle el pastel a papa- Me dijo rodando los ojos para que le viera.

-Que yo sepa tu se lo regalaste- Le dije haciéndome el sorprendido.

-Edward, no tenías que hacerlo, te dije que no quería que gastaras dinero…- Me dijo apenada, al menos no estaba enojada.

-No debes de preocuparte, eso no importa, y me lo podrás pagar algún día, incluso te dejaré que me regales un pastel.- Le guiñé un ojo.

Ella miró hacia abajo tenía las mejillas de un rosa brillante, me pregunte que estaría pensando, y no tuve que preguntármelo mucho, de repente voltee y Marie había plantado un beso en mi mejilla, y salió corriendo hacia sus padres, diciéndome gracias quedamente. Puse la mano en mi mejilla, estaba nervioso y aunque no tenía un espejo podía ver mis mejillas mas sonrojadas que las de la propia Marie, y ese era un gran mérito, puse mi mano en donde ella había depositado su pequeño beso, me sentía extraño y nervioso, muchas personas me habían besado antes la mejilla, incluso mi mama lo hacía constantemente y me agradaba, pero esto se sentía diferente, me dio un poco de pena, bueno debería ser que no lo esperaba Marie, no era muy afectuosa, incluso con sus padres, le apenaba que la abrazaran incluso que la halagaran, era sólo que lo había sorprendido. Así que fui a reunirme con los demás, parecía que estaban sirviendo la comida ya que todos se encontraban sentados, me senté aun lado de papa, todos estaban riendo, voltee a ver a Marie quien estaba también junto a sus padres pero ella no volteaba a verme, estaba desmenuzando un pedazo de pan con sus manos. Empecé a comer la comida que Charlotte había cocinado, estaba muy apetecible así que la termine rápidamente. Todos los demás niños terminaron y corrieron a jugar, yo me quedé en mi lugar.

-Edward, Marie, vayan a jugar con los niños- Nos dijo mi madre, empujándome y sonriéndome. Me levante lentamente al igual que Marie, y nos reunimos con los demás, habían tomado una cuerda, y comenzaron a saltarla.

-Marie sigues tú- Le avisó una niña, prima de Marie, sabía el miedo que le daba saltar la cuerda, Marie era algo despistada y no le daba gracias ningún juego en los que tuviera que ver la destreza física.

-Anda Marie perderás tu turno.- La apuraron de nuevo. Mari sólo miraba la cuerda luego hacia abajo, y repitió la misma acción varias, veces hasta que determinada, entró en un salto a brincar, y lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que la pequeña que sostenía la cuerda la jaló bruscamente de pronto. Provocando que Marie se balanceara intentando que su pies no se enredaran con la cuerda y casi lo logra pero la niña otra vez movió la cuerda, produciendo que inevitablemente Marie cayera al piso, afortunadamente no se golpeó el rostro ya que alcanzo a meter sus manos. Antes de que pudiera acercarme para ayudarla, salió corriendo mientras todos se reían y burlaban de ella.

Salí tras de ella, la busque y la encontré detrás de un enorme roble que cubría toda la espalda recargada en él de Marie, al parecer no se había lastimado sólo estaba cubierta de tierra, no dije nada y me recargue juntó a ella.

-Marie no tendrías que huir, deberías de correr pero hacia tus padres y contarles lo que te hacen esos niños, siempre hacen lo mismo Marie, no puedo entender por que callas, y me haces que lo haga también sabes que eso no es justo, y ellos lo tiene que pagar- Le dije un enojado con los niños y con ella por aguantar sus maltratos.

-Tú no entiendes, yo no quiero que mis papas sepan que tienen una muy torpe hija- Me dijo con la mirada en sus zapatos, tenía las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas.

-Marie tu no eres torpe- Le dije suavemente, mentía un poco Marie era una niña despistada, generalmente siempre tropezaba, y muy a su pesar no le ayudaba tener que usar anteojos, los cuales perdía constantemente, y por los cuales sufría las burlas de la mayoría de los niños, pero era por que ellos eran tontos, no entendían lo que Marie es, ella es muy inteligente y valiente, entonces ella siempre acaba sufriendo por los maltratos, aunque el evitaba eso cuando estaba con ella, pero siempre se enteraba que la maltrataban por sus rodillas constantemente raspadas, por moretones en sus brazos. No había golpeado a los culpables por que eran niñas, pero si se vengaba.

-No trates de hacerme sentir bien Edward, los dos sabemos que no soy capaz de mantenerme mas de un minuto de pie sin tropezar o caerme.- Me dijo exasperada y enfadada.

-Marie no tienes por que avergonzarte por que tus padres piensen que eres torpe por que no es así, ellos te aman y estoy seguro que están orgullosos de ti, eres tierna, valiente e inteligente.- Le dije lo que pensaba.

-Tu lo piensas por que eres mi amigo Edward, y sabes que siempre tienes que estar tras de mí, cuidando de no me caerme o me lastime de cualquier forma, lo sé y no quiero que cargues con eso.- Casi me gritó cuando me dijo todo aquello, seguía llorando.

-Te digo lo que es, y a mi me gusta cuidarte, ya te he dicho que ese será un día mi deber- Le dije orgullosamente, era la verdad, también era mi amiga y por eso no me gustaba cuando la lastimaban de cualquier manera.

-Y límpiate esas lágrimas, si no quieres que tus padres se den cuenta, vamos- Le ayude a limpiarse la tierra, si ella no le diría a sus padres, el encontraría otra manera de enterarlos, y vengarse al mismo tiempo de los niños, ya que estaba mas o menos limpia le di mi mano para levantarse, y volvimos a la mesa a comer el pastel de chocolate.

Terminamos de comer y atardeció, todos empezaron a retirarse, así que mis padres se despidieron y dieron las gracias al igual que yo.

-Edward- Me llamo Marie, y fui hacia ella.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No des las gracias es lo que hacen los amigos- Le respondí igualmente con una gran sonrisa.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y me cuenten que les pareció, gracias a las chicas que me escriben y me siguen leyendo…. Espero les siga gustando.**

_Saludos y Besos_

_Yomara_


	11. ¡Que mundo tan maravilloso!

**Los personajes principales pertenecen a S. Meyer, sólo la historia es mía, y no obtengo nada sólo el gran placer de escribir.**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Que mundo tan maravilloso**_

Llegó el domingo, día de paseo familiar el cual se efectuaba en un parque cerca de la casa, al cual también asistía la familia Evans, se había vuelto un ritual desde hace un par de años atrás, por lo tanto pasaba la mayor parte del día platicando y jugando con Marie.

Llegamos temprano, no se alcanzaba a ver a los integrantes de la familia Evans aún, por lo que nos instalamos en la mesa de campo tradicional, mi madre empezó a ordenar toda la comida que había traído para el almuerzo, esparciéndola por toda la mesa, labor que le llevo varios minutos. Así fui a mecerme en uno de los columpios, bajo la sombra de grandes árboles, y pasto con diferentes clases de flores, las cuales esparcían feliz y armoniosamente su aroma por todo el parque pero en especial en este lugar, por eso era mi lugar favorito del parque, podía ver un pequeño canal atrás de unos arbustos verde brillante, con la familia completa de cisnes, me gustaba mucho verlos como flotaban sencillamente en el agua, deslizándose simplemente. Perdí la concentración cuando sentí un empujón en mi espalda haciendo que brincará de él y casi me estampara con el pasto, voltee desorientado, cuando miré a Marie riéndose a mi costa, la malicia encarnada en sus ojos, lo podía ver claramente ya que no llevaba los anteojos puestos, podía verlos asomándose de una del par de pequeñas bolsas que tenía el delantal de su vestido.

-Me pagarás esa pequeña Marie- Le advertí caminando lentamente hacia ella, con la mirada mas amenazadora que podía darle. Pero ella no se movió seguía allí, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No me llames pequeña, pequeño y encantador Edward.- Me confrontó con la voz tiesa en cada palabra. No me molesté sabía que lo hacia por irritarme.

-Pero si tú eres aún más pequeña y encantadora que yo.- Le regresé con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo. Era tan predecible la pobre Marie, me miró firmemente frunciendo el ceño, y mire como se iba calmando, hasta que sonrió, por lo general duraba un poco mas sus rabietas.

-Edward pequeño, ven acá con Marie- Escuche la dulce e inoportuna voz de mi madre, sentí hasta las orejas ponerse rojas e irradiar calor por toda la cara de la pena, Marie había visto a mi madre buscarme y sabía como mi madre me llamaba.

Marie sólo camino hacia mí para ir con nuestros padres, me tomo por el brazo.

-Vamos pequeño- Me dijo riéndose. Suspirando me rendí y la seguí había ganado esa, pero me las cobraría, y ella lo sabía.

Mis padres estaban platicando con los padres de Marie ya, sentados en la larga mesa de madera.

-Bueno deberíamos empezar a comer ¿no creen?- Nos pregunto a todos mama.

Todos asentimos, así que mi madre empezó a servir la abundante comida a todos, comimos rápidamente, hasta llegar al pastel de chocolate que tanto me gustaba, así repetí dos veces.

-Veo cuanto te gusta el pastel, Edward, ¿eh?, no es tan bueno como el de Marie, ¿verdad?- Me guiñó mi madre.

Voltee a ver ala sonrojada de mi amiga, siguió comiendo con la cabeza erguida.

-Bueno, tenemos una noticia que platicarles- Dijo mi madre volteando a ver a todos con una sonrisa, y a mi con duda en la cara, no sabía de ninguna noticia, por lo tanto me sonó extraño.

-En realidad es una sorpresa, ni siquiera al pequeño Edward le hemos hecho saber la noticia- Me sonrió mi madre.

Perfecto una sorpresa.

-Promovieron a Edward a Londres- Nos anunció, yo sólo, no sabía que pensar papa había hablado de ese puesto durante mucho tiempo, y a mi me emocionaba poder viajar a Londres, pero sólo por un tiempo, vacaciones pensé. Así que sonreí.

-Eso es maravilloso papa- felicité a mi padre. El puso una mano en mi hombro y miró a mi madre, en señal de que continuará entonces diría algo más.

-Entonces, nos mudaremos el mes que entra a Londres- Terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mis felicitaciones- Dijeron los padre de Marie y le dieron la mano a mi padre.

Marie sonrió a mis padres, pero no dijo nada.

No había esperado esa noticia, me alegraba mucho papa haya obtenido el puesto que tanto anhelaba, y también viajar a Londres, pero no sabía como iba dejar Chicago, y todo lo que tenía ahora.

El día transcurrió sin mas nuevas noticias, tranquilo, todos platicaban y reían sobre los planes futuros para Londres, y los padres de Marie prometieron visitarnos en algún tiempo. Cayo el atardecer y con el la hora de partir todos hacia nuestras respectivos hogares, cogimos todo y limpiamos la basura que habíamos dejado.

-Será fantástico conocer Londres- Le platique a Marie, ella sólo me sonrió forzadamente, me pregunte ahora que le había picado.

No lo supe ese día.

Los días pasaron después de ver conocido la noticia, mi madre pasaba todo el día organizando todo para marcharnos en un mes contando. Mi padre con mas trabajo de lo normal, por lo que casi no lo miraba, sólo salía de la oficina para comer y dormir.

Tenía dos semanas que no miraba a Marie, sus padres nos habían visitado, pero ella se encontraba en la granja de su abuela.

Estaba emocionado por todo lo que podría conocer en Londres, pero también un poco desubicado al pensar todo lo diferente que sería y dejar de ver Chicago por tanto tiempo, mama no había especificado cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos.

-Edward, ¿es verdad que partirás?- Me había preguntado Mabel dudosa.

-Sí Mabel, iremos a Londres al nuevo empleo de mi padre.- Le confirmé.

Ella me miraba seriamente y de repente comenzó a llorar, densas gotas de agua salían por sus ojos, y yo me aproximé rápidamente a ella.

-Mabel, ¿Que pasa?-

Pasó un momento para que controlara los sollozos y me contestará.

-Edward, te irás y nunca mas te veré- Me contestó volviendo a llorar.

-Lo sé Mabel, pero regresaré, y te traeré un obsequio cuando vuelva- Le prometí.

-No, pero tu, tu eres mi único amigo, y yo ya no tendré otro amigo como tú- Me afirmo.

-Mabel, yo no dejaré de ser tu amigo sólo por que me vaya, y puedes tener todos los amigos que quieras, no soy el único niño, y tu eres un niña puede conseguirlos rápidamente.- Le consolé.

-¡No quiero a ningún otro amigo!- Me gritó pensé que me golpearía cuando se acercó corriendo a mí pero me beso la mejilla izquierda, y salió corriendo, me sorprendió mucho, pero tampoco intenté comprenderlo, Mabel era muy sensible.

Pasó otra semana, y yo ya estaba inquieto por no ver a Marie, tenía que verla para despedirme correctamente, no quería dejarla de ver de un día para otro, ella era mi mejor amiga, si no por decir la única que realmente lo era. Mabel también lo era pero ella cambiaba de ánimo tan rápidamente que no sabía cuando me dejaba de hablar y cuando se enojaba.

Esperé dos días más para ver si Marie se aparecía por la casa, sus padres ya había venido a despedirse, y ella no lo había hecho.

Pedí a mi madre llevarme a casa de los Evans, estaba tan ocupada que Cristian tuvo que ser el remplazo de mi madre y llevarme a la casa de los Evans. Al no ir con mi madre, me entró un poco de nerviosismo, Marie estaría probablemente molesta conmigo, pensará que la abandonaré, pero no será así ella lo tendrá que entender los amigos de verdad no hay manera, de desensibilizarse de esa clase de amor, es único y fantástico la capacidad de la amistad, en especial esta es de las al pasar del tiempo no importa si fuesen días u años, sólo ayuda a fortalecerse.

Si ya estaba decidido de hablar con mi pequeña amiga.

-Pasa Edward, querido, Marie esta en el jardín, anda ve con ella- Me invitó a pasar Charlotte tan amable como siempre, la extrañaría sin duda.

Y allí estaba ella, tal como me la imaginé con la mirada perdida, pero brillante, como se encontraba cuando pensaba demasiado, a pesar de lo mucho que podría llamarla pequeña y aunque fuera un año menor que yo, sabía, ella siempre sería una pequeña adulta. Razonando, pensando, sacando conclusiones, cuando yo apenas puedo entender un poco de lo mucho de su saber.

Me senté en silencio en el espacio, inconcientemente que guardaba para mí. Sintió mi llegada, pero no se inmutó. Y siguió mirando cristalinamente hacia el pintoresco cielo.

-No eres una buena amiga Marie,- Empecé a decirle.

Por fin volteó y levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice así me puse a esperar quién hablaría primero. Se removió unos cuantos minutos en el columpio, se quitó los lentes lentamente, los guardo en la bolsa de su vestido, y me miró ceñuda, con la nariz arrugada, no permití asomar ni una mueca de sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no lo soy?- Me preguntó, escuchaba su delgado timbre de voz, pero de alguna forma fuerte, para su edad, me asustaba e intimidaba cuando lo usaba.

-Me abandonaste- Puntualicé ofendido.

-Tu lo harás, ¿que reclamas?- Ganó esa, lo aceptó.

-No lo decidí, tu sí- Me defendí.

-Igual lo harás- Terca, insensata Marie, la que lo decía.

-Nunca te abandonaré, de cualquier manera estaré contigo, y serás mi mejor amiga, no importa lo que pase- Me encogí de hombros para quitarle sensibilidad a la revelación.

Se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba.

-Yo veo árboles verdes, rosas rojas también, las veo florecer para ti, para mi…- Empecé a cantar para borrar la tensión.

-Edward por favor, no lo hagas- Me pidió Marie, sabía que siempre cantaba para tranquilizarla, y siempre funcionaba.

-Y pienso para mi mismo, ¡que mundo tan maravilloso!- Y lo logre Marie empezó a reír.

-Veo cielos azules y nubles blancas- Marie siguió armonizando conmigo.

-El brillo de un día bendito de la noche sagrada- Complete, no la hacía tan bien como ella, pero la hacía reír tanto como me gustaba.

-Y pienso para mi mismo, ¡que mundo tan maravilloso!- Cantamos al unísono, entre risas y mi tono desafinado, así acabamos riendo toda la tarde, ya no había rencor por parte de Marie, todo se encontraba bien, no había otra manera que pudiera ser.

Pasaron los días hasta encontrarme de frente con el día de la partida, los Evans y otros amigos más de mis padres se encontraban ahí, despidiéndose, prometiendo ir a visitarnos en las próximas vacaciones. Me abrazaron efusivamente, principalmente mi nana, ella se tendría que quedar para cuidar de la casa junto con Mabel, que también me había perdonado y me había dado un abrazo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y casi hinchadas de tantos besos y pellizcos, por fin encontré la tristeza al ver todo lo que abandonaba por ahora, pero abandonaba, voltee a ver a Marie, estaba sonriéndome dándome su apoyo, pero ella estaba triste al igual que yo.

Corrió hacia a mí y me dio el mas grande y efusivo abrazo que me había dado desde que nos conocíamos no era muy afectuosa, si acaso me regalaba unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza o pellizcos pero nada más, recibí su abrazo agradecido.

-Me escribirás no una carta si no cientos- Me informó, mandonamente como sólo ella lo era.

-Sólo si me las contestas- Le respondí, y así me aleje suavemente de ella, y de todos nuestros amigos, para comenzar el viaje a nuestro nuevo destino.

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora si trataré de actualizar pronto ya que falta algo para la verdadera historia. La canción de What a wonderful World, se que fue creada mucho después, pero me gusta, de referencia pueden escucharla con Michael Buble, me inspiró mucho, espero a ustedes también.**_

_**Muchos saludos y besos.**_

_**Yomara**_


	12. Obligaciones

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía, y no obtengo nada a cambio.

_Capítulo 12_

Obligaciones

_Viernes 16 de mayo de 1915_

_Mama esta mas tensa de lo normal, nos visitara un tío cuyo nombre no logro pronunciar, no es que no me emocioné ver a mi familia, pero bueno para que negártelo a ti no tengo una célula en mi cuerpo capaz de relacionarse con las personas a su alrededor._

_Me alegra saber lo bien desempeñado que vas en la escuela, espero también saber que no has descuidado de practicar piano, estoy esperando aún al menos una canción para mi. Yo por mi parte no tengo nada emocionante que valga la pena mencionar, a parte de mis usuales caídas y golpes recibidos, gracias a mi talento innato._

_He de despedirme rápido, ya que como única hija estoy a cargo con mi madre de tener la casa impecable para las futuras visitas._

_Cariños_

_Marie._

_P.D. Los chocolates son amargos, pero los mas deliciosos que he probado._

No podía evitar reírme al acabar de leer cualquier carta de Marie, no me acostumbraba a su sarcasmo adquirido, ya no se enojaba por quedarme con ella sobre su usual descuido al hacer las cosas. Dos años habían pasado de dejar Chicago, y por lo menos recibía una carta al mes de Marie, y yo por lo general no tardaba más en contestar.

Londres me gustaba, estudiaba para entrar a la universidad, complaciendo a mi padre, no es que me molestará, sólo me inclinaba más hacia la milicia que a lo legal. Tenía varios amigos, una vida estable divertida también, pero no lo hubiera cambiado por Chicago, tranquilo Chicago, las vacaciones se acercaban, y aunque no lo habían mencionado mis padres, suponía un viaje a Chicago, si el trabajo se lo permitía a mi padre.

Me disponía a contestarle la breve carta a Marie, cuando me di cuenta que casi era hora de cenar, así que tendría que esperar. No me equivoqué cuando entró Arnold un sirviente para anunciar la hora de la cena, así que baje como me lo pidieron.

Mis padres ya se encontraban sentados en la elaborada mesa con más platillos de lo normal, me sorprendió ver visitas, había una pareja de la edad de mis padres o el equivalente, y aún lado de mi usual puesto una chica de mi edad suponía también.

-Buenas noches a todos- Salude, sonriendo lo mas amablemente posible. Tal vez me habían avisado de las visitas, y tal vez tampoco había puesto atención.

Los invitados correspondieron mi saludo.

-Edward, hijo, quiero presentarte ala familia Olivier, ellos son la señora Gabrielle Olivier, el señor Bernard Olivier, y su hija Anastacia Olivier.- Me presentó mi madre.

-Un placer, conocerles- Salude cortésmente, mis padres no eran los de los que usualmente invitaban a la sociedad a la casa, y por lo que miraba esta familia era de mucha sociedad, lo que poco me interesaba de cualquier forma.

-Edward, tu padre nos ha dicho que estudiarás leyes, es muy acertado de tu padre, tomando en cuenta los tiempos que se vienen llenos de legalidades- Dijo el señor Olivier, riéndose supongo yo de lo que era una broma para él.

Pude al menos hacer un mueca simulando sonrisa, no tenía decido aún lo que estudiaría pero mi padre si que lo estaba.

-Veo que eso es lo que le han contado- Repuse, con una sonrisa, no quería contestar.

Mi padre me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, pero ignoré inocentemente el significado.

-Anastacia mi hija, toca el piano divinamente, también nos han revelado tu talento en él.- Volvió a darme otro dato revelado por parte de mi padre, podría asegurar.

-Que encantadora, espero me pueda acompañar en alguna pieza- Dije tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo, me estaba divirtiendo un poco al ver como promocionaban a su hija. No sabía que querían lograr mis padres, sabían lo poco relacionado que estaba con las reglas de etiqueta.

-Claro, a ella le gustaría mucho- Contestó ahora su madre, la chica ni siquiera contestaba por si misma, vaya sorpresa.

La cena siguió sin más revelaciones importantes, pero de algo no tenía duda es que esperaban que me interesará por su hija, y así término la agradable velada…

Claro no sin antes comprometerme a visitar a su hija para enseñarle una nueva melodía de piano. No es que me pudiera negar en cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Y a que se debió todo eso?- Pregunté a mis padres, ya que se habían marchado los Olivier.

Mi madre hizo gesto de estar apenada, pero mi papa fue el que respondió.

-Bueno hijo, tendrás que socializar más, algún día tendrás que casarte, así que no está demás ir conociendo a las mejores futuras esposas que podrías tener.- Soltó sin mas, como si fuera lo mas insustancial del tema.

-Papa, no crees que estas tomándote muchas molestias- Le dije sarcásticamente.

-Tal vez ahora no lo creas, pero es muy difícil conseguir una buena muchacha en estos tiempos, aparte debes de aceptar la belleza y encanto de la hija Olivier.- Me dijo banalmente.

La verdad era que la chica era hermosa, encantadora no podría decirlo por que creo no haber escuchado su voz o ver sus gestos en todo el transcurso de la cena. Sacudí mi cabeza, faltaba más para que pudiera interesarme en alguna chica, y más aún en pensar en matrimonio.

-No seas testarudo, ya verás como te irá gustando, ahora vete a dormir que tienes escuela temprano- Término mi padre, por mi, para él era caso cerrado, creía hacerme un favor, como la mayor parte del tiempo, me había acostumbrado a su ley, de hablo y obedéceme, en fin había sido educado para actuar de esa forma, pero ha veces sus maneras no eran las mas agradables para mí. Pero yo miraba lo enamorado que se encontraba de mi madre, y no creía que ese amor fuera hecho sólo por elección de sus padre, o si lo había sido había corrido con suerte, o también era el saber que mi madre era una mujer encantadora, y no entendería que no pudiera inspirar otro sentimiento que no fuera de ser amada irremediablemente. Ella no por ser mi madre, era de las mejores personas que había conocido, estricta tal vez pero siempre con un fin, y casi siempre era lo mejor para mi ese fin. Siempre amable atenta, no sólo con la sociedad importante, si no con todas las personas en general, como la gente que estaba a cargo de la limpieza de la casa, siempre gentil y aplicada en cuanto a mi persona, buscando que tuviera toda la felicidad que pudiera darme, a mi y ami padre, nunca podría negarle algo a mi madre lo sabía, por eso evitaba las riñas con mis padres, para no molestarla.

Resignado entré a mi cuarto, era un poco tarde, pero quería contestarle a Marie. Así que fue hacia mi escritorio, y empecé a escribir.

_Querida y testaruda Marie, nadie te dijo que tus células no fueran sociables, sólo un poco reservadas. Pero eso esta bien estoy seguro que a mas de un chico le agradará el misterio que desprende tu persona._

_Espero puedas divertirte un poco con la visita de tu familia, y puedas distraerte, de lo mucho que debes de extrañarme._

_Que puedo decirte, obedecer a mi padre es el primer objetivo de mi vida, por lo tanto debo ir bien en mis estudios, no me puedo quejar de nada, quizá ahora de un raro incidente, ¿puedes imaginarte a mi padre tratando de conseguirme esposa?, pues yo tampoco, por lo que me tocó la desdicha de vivirlo. Evito discutirle, ya que mama se deprimiría y se alterará, ya ves como es de sensible, se parece mucho a ti, así que debes de saberlo._

_Ahora te mandaré unos dulces de menta, que son la novedad aquí, y creo que sin mí los conocerías en tus cuarentas por Chicago. _

_No te quitó mas tu tiempo, y espero puedas contestarme pronto._

Saludos cordiales a tus padres.

_Edward._

Mañana la enviaría, tardaba varios días en llegar, así que esperaba que llegue pronto para infundirle ánimo a su amiga.

Sentía la somnolencia caer en mí, así que me acosté y el efecto fue instantáneo. No supe hasta que miré los rayos entrar a mi habitación que me había quedado completamente dormido, ni siquiera había logrado quitarme los zapatos. Mire el reloj todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para ir a la escuela, así que me metí en la bañera y deje que el agua caliente me relajara.

Cuando estuve listo y desayunado, salí a la escuela, estaba un poco irritable, seguro necesitaba vacaciones cuanto antes.

La voz del profesor me parecía tediosa, y causaba mi irritación aumentar, decidí hacerle un favor a las personas a mi alrededor y me dí el día libre. El fin de semana tendría que ir a la casa de los Olivier, a visitar a su hermosa hija, debía prepararme mentalmente para ello.

Cuando menos pensé me encontraba en un frondoso parque, el cual parecía mas bien un bosque, caminé por todo el parque, buscando relajarme con el ambiente natural. Sabía que no tenía razón para estar de este pésimo estado de ánimo, aunque sabía que era bastante culpa de todas las presiones que tenía, suficiente era saber que estaba obligado a estudiar lo que a mi padre le pareciera adecuado, como a la reciente revelación sobre mi la búsqueda de mi futuro matrimonio, desearía escapar por un momento de todas las responsabilidades y hacer lo que me plazca, me detenía sólo una razón mi madre. Pero sabía que esto no me detendría por mucho, faltaba muy poco para que mi padre agotara mi paciencia. Miré llegar el atardecer, y decidí ir a casa.

**Espero les haya gustado, mas corto, pero en fin, espero sus comentarios, y gracias a las personas que lo hacen es muy importante para mi su apoyo.**

_Saludo y Besos_

_Yomara_


	13. Listón azul

**Capítulo 13**

**Listón azul**

Llegaba poco antes del anochecer a casa, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del gran jardín que conducía a la primera entrada, pude ver como el sol se metía, con destellos rosas y dorados añadiéndole mas belleza a la casa de Elizabeth Masen, descubrí por que se había empeñado tanto en construir una casa justo en este punto de la ciudad, y alejada del centro, que si bien no era practica para las lejanas visitas, valía la pena ver la cara de las damas amigas de mi madre cuando observaban con envidia y escepticismo la casa, inspeccionando algún detalle mal decorado, sin tener éxito. Si podría decir que esta casa era mucho mas bella en comparación con nuestro antiguo hogar, aún así seguía añorando ami hogar, tal vez con el tiempo, viviendo tanto como lo hice allá podría, entrañarme con esta confortable residencia… ¡A quien engañaba!, no podría reemplazar las mismas aventuras vividas aquí, mi niñez se quedó en Chicago, lo mas hermoso que nos brinda la vida, como reemplazar lo irremplazable. Tal vez no estaría pensando esto, que digo tal vez, no estaría añorando tanto regresar al pasado, si mi padre no se empeñará tanto en darle a mi estadía en Londres tantos conflictos y responsabilidades, sabía que creciendo se adquirían estas, pero también tenía por pensar que yo podía decidir las responsabilidades con las que podría cargar, no me quejaba en absoluto, estaba agradecida con mi padre de darme cuanto necesitase, pero si he de tener una responsabilidad tan grande como el estudio de mi carrera, tendría que ser una responsabilidad que llevará a cuestas con gusto con la satisfacción futura de saber que un día realizaría un trabajo que disfrutase hacer, pero como no renegar, si se me imponía algo que me parecía tan pesaroso y tan alejado al arte. Encontraría alguna manera de modificar los planes que con tanto ahínco mi padre había forjado para mí. Y relegará a mi, un estudió mucho mas acoplado a mis deseos. No era soberbia, el empeño de hacerle cambiar de visión, pero en el fondo sabía, que algún día el verme viejo y desdichado, trabajando sólo por su legado, lo haría sentir pena. Sólo faltaba el diminuto detalle de encontrar la manera de sacar a flote mis planes.

-Edward- Oí cuando me llamaron al otro lado de la puerta, me levante de la cama rápidamente, ya que le había echado llave ala puerta, sabía como se ponía mi madre cuando intentaba abrirla y ¡OH sorpresa!, su hijo desconfiado le había puesto llave para que su madre no fisgoneará en su habitación. Eliza tan desconfiada.

-Pasa mama- Le abrí antes de que pusiera mano ala cerradura.

-Cariño- Me saludó, besando mi mejilla, nunca perdería ese hábito.

-¿Qué paso mama?- su visita en mi habitación no era buen presagio. La miré desconfiado.

-Me ofendes hijo, no puede venir su madre a conservar con su hijo- Rodeé los ojos. Pero no le contesté. Para que prosiguiera.

-Se que estas molesto con tu padre,- Moví mis brazos en negación sobre hablar de este tema.

-Edward- sentenció, haciéndome guardar silencio.

-Y ante lo que pudieses estar pensado, te apoyo, y no me mires con desconfianza. Respeto las decisiones que toma tu padre, pero eso no quita el saber también cuando se equívoca, muchas veces dejó que se equivoque, pero esta vez no puedo quedarme al margen, sabiendo que su error lo puedes pagar tú, así entonces, elige lo que quieras hacer de tu vida hijo mío, por que tu madre te apoyará, y realizarás tus sueños así me cuesta jalarle los cabellos a tu padre- Soltó así directamente y sin tapujos, como era de suponerse, cuando tomaba una decisión. No sabía las influencias que habían evocado esta decisión de su parte, pero no podía estar mas contento.

-Gracias mama- Me limité a decirle, y bese su mejilla agradecido, pero me quedaba algunos asuntos por resolver. Como era tan buena lectora de mentes, se dio cuenta cuando no me miró completamente satisfecho.

-Y respecto a la hija de los Olivier, Anastacia, tampoco debes preocuparte, no te casarás aún si así lo decides, y tampoco te impondremos mujer.- Nunca comprendería como se anteponía a mis necesidades, pero algún día pagaría orgulloso y feliz, su apoyo.

Le sonreí, sabía que mi padre se sentiría traicionado, pero al final el nunca haría algo que pudiese molestar a Elizabeth Masen.

-Mama, no es que no me gustaría casarme, pero aún no es hora, y poco llevo de conocer a la hija Olivier.- Expliqué, ahora que sabía que sin condiciones contaba con mi progenitora, le debía por lo menos razones por la que me oponía al razonamiento arcaico de su esposo.

-Lo sé cielo, y no es que me agradé tampoco saber que te irás de mi lado tan pequeño- Me guiñó el ojo, y acarició mi cabello. Me incomodaba un poco que me tratara como un niño, pero esta vez me convenía, sólo le seguí la corriente.

-¿Hay alguna afortunada?- Me preguntó sonriendo.

-¿eh?- no entendía aún, a que se refería, capté el sentido de su pregunta hasta que fue más directa.

-¿Hay alguna muchacha que te llamé la atención en términos amorosos?- Sentí calor de repente en el rostro. No me gustaba tratar estos asuntos con mi madre.

-Mama…- empecé a protestar.

-Hijo, tengo derecho a saberlo si hay alguien, antes de ponerme celosa- Me advirtió bromeando pero con una nota histérica.

-No madre, no debes de preocuparte aún no ha llegado la muchacha que capté mi atención para términos amorosos- Entre mas rápido terminará el tema mejor para mi.

-No estoy tan segura en eso, pero me conformó por ahora- Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, no la iba cuestionar más por su falta de seguridad.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se había acomodado para hablar cómodamente, me beso la frente, y se dispuso a salir.

-Tal vez, te gustaría cenar en tu cuarto esta noche- Me dijo antes de salir por la puerta, traducido sería, no se te ocurra salir de tu cuarto, y sabía bien para que, sólo esperaba que no alterará mucho el pobre corazón de mi padre.

-Sabía que aunque mi madre, ya me había aclarado que podía rechazar la relación con la hija de los Olivier, tendría que cumplir mi cita como un caballero. Suspiré resignado, y puse mis manos en la cabeza esperando la hora en la que traerían mi cena. Me había vuelto el apetito en un corto tiempo, abrí la gaveta del mueble que se encontraba a un costado de mi cama, y saqué el reloj de bolsillo, para ver la hora, no alcance a verla ya que llamó mi atención un pequeño lazo azul metido hasta el fondo de la gaveta, lo tomé y cerré la gaveta. No recordaba haber guardado este lazo, pero sabía su procedencia.

_**Chicago, 1911.**_

_-No Edward, no lo haré.- Me decía firmemente, pero con temor en la voz, apenas podía distinguir sus palabras, ya que estaba mudando de dientes, dándole un tono mas infantil de por sí, a su voz, que una pequeña de siete años pudiese tener._

_-Pequeña Marie, ¿acaso tienes miedo?, pequeña, pequeña Marie- Repetí burlándome, retándola. _

_-Perdóname viejo Edward, no es miedo lo que me hace negarme, si no respeto…- se defendió fieramente._

_-Marie, la casa hace mucho no tiene dueños, así que no ocupamos permiso de nadie para entrar- Sonreí triunfantemente, le había dado una buena razón, y la jalé del brazo. _

_-Yo digo que si ocupamos un permiso, no creo que le hayas pedido a tus padres ¿cierto?- Me miró cerrando los ojos, traté de sonar seguro._

_-Claro, siempre me dan permiso para que exploré- Sonaba tan seguro, que me creyó._

_-Pero ahí adentro esta obscuro- Tragó saliva- Y debe de haber cosas extrañas- Siguió podía sentir el temor en su voz._

_-Por eso iremos Marie, para comprobar lo que hay, pero si tienes miedo iré sólo…- Y empecé a caminar firmemente hacia la cera de enfrente donde se encontraba la enorme casa. No tardaría mucho en escuchar el paso de Marie, siempre encontraba el modo de lograr que me acompañara. Y así fue._

_-Espera Edward,- Me dijo jadeando Marie, volteé y estaba roja, supongo del enojo, por verse obligada acompañarme. Lo ignoré y le sonreí, hizo una mueca al verme, hoy yo había ganado._

_Caminamos juntos hasta llegar al portón de la entrada, podía ver el jardín descuidado y en unas partes muerto, era una enorme mansión, abandonada, tétrica y obscura. Podíamos ver como se había caído la pintura blanca de sus paredes, y como habían cubierto con tablas las puertas, para evitar la entrada, en un tiempo pude ser hermosa, hoy sólo podíamos ver una gran desvencijada casa. Empuje el portón y cedió fácilmente, sabía que no tenía algún tipo de candado, no era la primera vez que entraba, pero para Marie si lo era, sólo la asustaría un poco, sabía que no había cosas extrañas, si acaso ratas enormes, pero no eran tan espantosas. Marie entró atrás de mi con pequeños pasos, parando de vez en cuando para observar las ramas secas, que se interponían en el camino, había muchos árboles por lo que tampoco se podía apreciar cuanto había de jardín, baldeaban un solo camino hacia la entrada de la puerta frontal de la casa. Marie paró antes de subir las tres escaleras que llevaban a la gran puerta de roble vieja. Me regresé y la tomé del brazo, animándola a entrar._

_-Vamos Marie, no pasa nada es una gran casa, te gustará conocerla- La animé un poco más, no quería que se echase para atrás. _

_-Yo no lo creo Edward- La ignoré y la agarré del brazo para que caminara conmigo forceje un poco pero cedió, y camino, abrí la puerta con un empujón y entramos apenas podíamos distinguir la casa por dentro, el atardecer había llegado toda la casa estaba bañada con luz rojiza, sentí como Marie se pego a mí instantáneamente y me tomó un brazo con sus dos manos. No se por que le daba tanto miedo, no encontraba nada tenebroso en la casa. Caminamos, y sentí cómo brincó de mi lado Marie, pero no soltó palabra._

_-Son telarañas Marie, sólo telarañas- Le avisé, quitándolas con el brazo para que me viese._

_Suspiró, pero se volvió a pegar a mí firmemente, caminamos hacia un cuarto no había ni un solo mueble, sólo mucho polvo, y algún jarrón o vasija tirada en el piso, y grandes cortinas que cubrían los ventanales. Llegamos al pie de unas grandiosas escaleras en forma de caracol. Marie volvió a parar._

_-Edward, yo no subiré allí arriba, fue mucho por hoy- Me dijo temblándole la voz._

_-Marie, pero si allí está lo que quiero mostrarte- Repliqué, apenas pude notar que movía energéticamente sus cabeza en señal de negación. _

_-Esta bien entonces puedes regresar, yo subiré- Le contesté, sabía que no podría irse sola, no tenía el valor suficiente. Así que sólo subí tres escalones, cuando sentí el cuerpo pegado a mí de Marie de nuevo. _

_-Me las pagarás Edward Masen, lo juró- Me dijo con rencor y resignación en su voz, sólo solté una risa. _

_-Si tú lo dices…- Le respondí calmado._

_Subimos lentamente, Marie tenía dificultad para pisar cada escalón, el sonido de nuestros pies contra la madera hueca, era lo único que podíamos escuchar junto con la respiración agitada de Marie. Eran unas largas escaleras, subimos el último escalón, y estaba un cuarto sin puerta al fondo de un largo pasillo al que habíamos llegado. Me acerqué más rápido, Marie parecía mas tranquila así que me igualó el paso. Casi entramos cuando sonó una vasija caerse al piso, haciendo un estruendoso ruido, Marie automáticamente brincó y me abrazó, volteé rápidamente y miré una enorme rata acercándose velozmente a nosotros, no fue muy buena idea ya que Marie siguió mi mirada y observó con horror el roedor, cuando alcanzó a gritar el animal ya había pasado rápidamente de nuestro lado hacia otro cuarto. Marie se abalanzó sobre mí tan rápidamente que no pude equilibrarnos, y caímos al polvoso suelo, provocando que este se esparciera mas por el aire, Marie me abrazaba fuertemente arriba de mí, aplastándome era un verbo mejor._

_-Marie, tranquila sólo era una rata- Le dije jadeando aún por el sofoque provocado. Siguió firme como una roca escondía su cara en mi pecho._

_-Marie- acaricié sus cabellos, tranquilizadoramente.- Mírame Marie- Nada paso. Siguió igual escondida._

_-Marie, escucha, yo nunca permitiría que te pasará algo malo, ¿Entiendes?- Prometí seriamente. Parece que reaccionó y alzo su rostro lentamente._

_-¿Me lo prometes, de verdad?- Preguntó dudosa, volteando para todos lados._

_-¿Acaso no cumplo mis promesas?-Inquirí. Asintió y me miró a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta que esta arriba de mí, aún con la poca luz, podía ver sus mejillas coloradas, y sudor crispaba su nariz y frente, predominando unas cuantas pecas en ellas, de repente me sentí avergonzado e intimidado, y ya no me molestaba que Marie estuviera abrazada a mí, sacudí la cabeza más apenado._

_-Marie, si ya estas mejor, anda muévete, me aplastas- Solté volteando a otro lado. No se movió, y miró donde se encontraba y brincó mas que cuando vio la rata. Me paré rápidamente. Ignoré que los dos estábamos como unos saludables tomates. _

_-Bueno sígueme, ya viste que no corres peligro aquí, si no molestas a los inquilinos- Repuse, y no espere respuesta entrando al cuarto, Marie ya estaba aún lado mío con la boca entre abierta._

_-¡Wow!- Chilló- Es hermoso Edward.- Si era hermoso, frente a nosotros estaba una enorme ventana que abarcaba toda una pared, y esa ventana aunque estaba un poco sucia, podía transparentar el paisaje detrás de ella, un gran río, con un enorme prado con flores sintonizando el arco iris. Bajo enormes árboles tan verdes que parecían pintados, mas bello, aún mas hermoso ver el claro y quieto río, albergaba toda la imagen frente a él, podías ver como todo a su alrededor se reflejaba en él, cada pequeña rosa, el vaivén de los árboles, incluso podías ver mas color en los reflejos, el sol a través de los mas altos árboles, parecía una competencia, entre quién podía demostrar mas belleza si el reflejo del río, o el paisaje mismo, pareciese como si el paisaje sosteniera un espejo en sus manos y admirará su belleza._

_Volteé a ver a Marie, quién podría jurar que pensaba lo mismo por su sonrisa sorprendida._

_-Es tan hermoso- Dijo, confirmando mis sospechas._

_-Lo sé, ¿a que no fue tan malo venir después de todo, Marie?- La cuestioné divertido, viendo su anonadada expresión._

_-No eres un chico bobo después de todo…- Me dijo aflojando los hombros, y así estuvimos un rato, viendo como el sol se metía entre los árboles, viendo el paisaje y el río. Dándonos la alarma de volver a casa. Cuado me paré noté como algo calló al piso de mi ropa, era un pequeño listón azul que sostenía el cabello de Marie hace un rato. Lo junté, y volteé hacia Marie que todavía miraba embelesada el paisaje, así que lo metí en mi bolsillo, me engañé, y pensé después dárselo. _

Recordé por que tenía ese listón, la inocencia con la cual lo había guardado todo este tiempo e incluso lo traje conmigo hasta Londres. No lo devolví aunque ella lo buscará un buen rato, sabiendo que era su favorito, y el mío también por lo cual nunca lo devolví.

Tuvieron que ver pasar varios meses para no ver el rostro de rencor y frustración de mi padre, supe cuando mi madre habló con el, se podía cortar el ambiente con tijeras, toda la casa era pura tensión, lo cual no le importo a mi madre ya que se le veía sonriente por todo la casa, no podría decir que me sentía mal, pero tampoco podría ir pregonando mi alegría ante el apoyo de mi madre, y mi inminente triunfo, si mi padre mirase mi sonrisa sería mucho mas difícil para él aceptarlo. Hoy podía decirse que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, reinaba la paz, y mi madre, se había encargado de informarme que debería ir buscando las opciones de universidad, mi padre no daría más remilgos.

-Joven Edward- me llamaron, me encontraba leyendo en el jardín. Miré a la pobre acalorada Magi, venía blandeando un sobre mientras caminaba hacía mí. Se miraba agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, no estaba en los mejores años para andar corriendo así, así que me levante para encontrarla y no tuviera por que caminar más.

-¿Si Magi- Le pregunté rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta tomé el sobre de sus manos, y me volví a sentar, para abrir el sobre rápidamente, noté la presencia de Magi detrás, se me había olvidado.

-Gracias Magi, puedes retirarte- Le dije con una gran sonrisa, esta me sonrío de vuelta y se marcho rápidamente.

_Viernes 13 de Agosto, 1915. _

_Espero no estés muy molesto por mi ausencia de cartas, pero realmente no encontraba el tiempo para sentarme y escribir._

_¿Puedes creer que sólo hace un par de días, marchasen toda la familia Evans?, que mas puedo decirte, pase todo este tiempo aprendiendo como atender invitados, que si la comida estará lista para las doce del mediodía, que si el té ya se puso. Que si el fuego de la chimenea se apagaba, Marie tiene que ir al rescate, no se puede permitir tener invitados con los pies congelados, ¡Que va!. Pero si eso no te basta para comprenderme, añadiré el saludar diariamente a tres personas más todo el día, sin forma de huir, soportar el chillido de la encantadora tía Lily "Marie, come mas criatura, puedo sentir tu escápula picándome el rostro cuando te acercas a mí", me sorprendió que usase la palabra "escápula", me pregunto si sabría que se refería a un hueso. Al pequeño agradable pero indiscreto primo Nicolás cuando se metía bajo mis faldas, a por su juguetito, no quería imaginarme a que se refería. Mi tío Robert no es que dará muchas molestias era mas pasivo comparativo con el resto de sus acompañantes, me agradaba platicar con él, cuando me relataba las viejas aventuras de Benjamín Evans, algún día me servirían de apoyo, cuando se quejase de mi poco decoro al actuar. Al menos puedo decir que mi vida estuvo agitada por algún tiempo, claro no en comparación con la tuya, me pude enterar gracias a una carta dirigida a mi madre por parte de la tuya, en la cual nos informamos que rechazaste seguir el camino de tu padre, traté de mostrarme sorprendida con ello, me alegra tanto que por fin hayas puesto cara de negación ante los escrúpulos de tu padre. Tú al menos puedes gozar con el impulso de tus padres hacia una educación, yo sólo conformarme con clases de pintura, y no, no me pidas que te haga un hermoso cuadro, por que atentaré con mi vida con el maligno pincel. Te confieso, que pienso más de una vez al día en marcharme lejos, dónde nadie me pueda imponer el rol de la mujer, y buscarme yo misma mi sabiduría, de la cual brilla por su ausencia. Heme aquí, sin ningún tipo de educación, la cual no esta tan escueta, gracias a mi mejor amiga la biblioteca, pido tu discreción , si mi padre supiese de mi anhelo por aprender mas allá del tejido, pintura, y las maravillosas artes del que hacer en casa. Tengo que brindarle un poco de agradecimiento a mi madre, ya que me inscribió a clases de Francés, aunque me decayó un poco la idea que la movió y Charlotte lo dijo: "Cielo, me encantaría que aprendieras francés, por lo general la luna de miel es en Paris la ciudad del amor, (con gesto soñador, no lo relataré ya que mi religión, inculca no desearle mal a nadie, y no deseo causarte pesadillas)." No es que me quejé, gustosa estudiaré, de mi boca no saldrá que dudó que algún hombre se tome la molestia en llevarme a Francia, para que mencionar. Basta de egoísmos, dime ¿ya tienes pensado a que enfocarás tu carrera universitaria?, tengo algunas ideas, pero no me gustaría equivocarme. También pude enterarme de tu vida social en Londres, veo que sigues siendo el mismo rompecorazones, me ofende que siendo tu mejor amiga, no saber nada sobre alguna que otra chica especial en términos amorosos, así lo especifica la inocente Elizabeth Masen. _

_Me despido desecándote las mejores de las fortunas en todos tus asuntos._

_Cariños_

_Marie_

_PS. Tal vez la próxima carta sea en francés. (Risa sarcástica). _

No pude más que reír ante el relato de Marie, no podría a ver peor suplicio para Marie, al estar encargada de las labores del hogar, y lograr estar de lo más sociable. También sabría de mis intenciones de estudio en mi contestación y gracias ala poca discreción de mi madre, hacerle saber que ya quisiera yo a ver encontrado a mi compañera.

Doble la carta y la metí en mi bolsillo, hoy no habría manera de contestarle a Marie. Supuse que mi madre ocuparía mi presencia en el baile de los Olivier, aunque mi disculpa por no poder acudir a visitar a su hija, hubiera dejado claro, que los planes supuestos habían quedado en nada más que nulos. Pero mi lugar en el baile estaba, y mi madre no permitiría declinar la invitación de la señora Olivier.

Con la resignación en mi cuerpo subí arreglarme. No me equivoqué al sólo entrar al salón encontré a mi madre, tan elegante como siempre, con su impecable vestido rosa pálido y un largo collar de perlas en su cuello, con pendientes y pulsera a juego. Pude ver el enojo y desesperación en su cara, me adelante ala tragedia y bese su mano con impecable caballerosidad.

-Madre, luces más bella de lo diario.- Le informé con una brillante y enorme sonrisa. Me miró irritada, para luego rendirse, y con un suspiro sonreírme.

-Gracias hijo, pero eso no te salva, sube rápidamente tienes diez minutos para cambiarte- Me dijo determinadamente, consultando el reloj en la pared.

Me limité hacer un saludo imitando a un militar, y subí rápidamente a cambiarme.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba entrando a un salón llamativamente arreglado, las flores y las velas atestaban el lugar, junto con meseros uniformados de blanco y negro, blandiendo charolas, invitando a probar los bocadillos, por su olor no podrían más que ser atún. Paso un mesero por un lado, y tome una copa de vino rápidamente, y así como llego a mis manos se fue, decomisada por la generala Masen.

-Ni lo intentes Edward- Me dijo divertida, dándole un sorbo a su recién adquirida copa de vino, suspiré.

-Anda vamos a saludar a los anfitriones- Me pidió mi brazo y se lo di, yendo a su izquierda claro, ya que el brazo derecho lo tomaba mi padre, y así nos acercamos hacia la pequeña familia Olivier. Puse mi mejor cara y seguí caminando al son de mis padres.

-Buenas noches señor, señora Olivier- Saludó mi madre, dando la mano a ambos, pero la señora Olivier, beso ambas mejillas de mi madre, y mi padre y yo nos limitamos a tomar su mano y besarla al igual que su hija, gesto que me irritaba bastante.

-Que placer que hayan decidido acompañarnos está noche- Dijo la joven hija Olivier Anastacia, saludándonos igual que su madre, pero un poco menos entusiasmada.

-El placer es nuestro señorita Olivier- Contesto mi padre cortésmente.

-Espero que esta visita se pueda repetir muchas veces más- Habló la señora Olivier, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos, sabía a quien iba dirigido ese comentario, seguí sonriendo, fingiendo el mas grande interés por las personas que se encontraban bailando en medio del salón. Mi madre me entendió y sólo asintió, sin responder nada, mi padre se limitó a dirigirse con mi madre hacia la pista. Por lo que me quedé sentado, viendo como transcurría la fiesta, esperando que no esperasen, una invitación de mi parte para alguna pieza de baile. Esa noche tuve suerte, y pasó sin más actividades interesantes.

Me desperté muy temprano para ir a la escuela, sólo quedaba poco para salir de vacaciones, me gustaba ir a la escuela, pero en esta época me encontraba fastidiado y agotado. No había mucho que contar de mi vida social en la escuela, ya que mi grupo se conformaba con apenas siete alumnos, la mitad de ellos me doblaban la edad y la otra mitad, se interesaban más por la hora de salida que la de entrada.

Sólo llegue a casa para quedar profundamente dormido y no desperté hasta al otro día, saltándome la cena. Sentí que mi madre subía a tomarme la temperatura, pero sabía mi afán por dormir largas horas de vez en cuando, sólo me beso la frente y salió, no me molesté en abrir los ojos.

Sólo desperté cuando sentí que los rayos del sol calentaban mi cara, era sábado por lo que no había sido despertado temprano, miré la bandeja de fruta, pan tostado y zumo, en la mesita de noche, comí fervientemente, saciada mi hambre, y hecho mi limpieza corporal, me dispuse a contestar la carta de Marie la cual llevaba aplazándola dos días. Si de por sí el correo era lento, agregarle mi falta de entereza, conocía el corazón tan frágil de mi pobre amiga, por lo que siempre emitía la fecha de la respuesta de mis cartas, par ano sufrir reclamos futuros, y echarle la culpa al torpe servicio de correos.

_Pequeña Marie, me alegra que hayas madurado en tu educación sobre como ser una perfecta señora de familia. Míralo por el lado amable !estas lista para casarte! De verdad, no juzgues tanto a tus padres, ellos piensan que es lo mejor para ti, si me lo dirás a mí, siento haberme perdido todo el espectáculo, debes ser honesta y contestarme, ¿Cuántas veces caíste en su estadía, o cuantos huesos rompiste incluida la escápula?, corres con mas suerte que la mía, tu al menos te diviertes, mi entretenimiento se limita, a salir, y fingir que no entiendo indirectas de madres desesperadas por unirme a sus hijas. Sabes si de por si no me gusta salir a los magníficos bailes, espero notes mi histeria al leer "magníficos". _

_Si quieres estudiar, y no conseguirte un buen marido que te lleve a Paris aunque sería bueno para practicar tu futuro idioma a aprender déjame decirte, que la práctica hace al maestro Marie, sólo relájate y platica con tus padres de preferencia con Benjamín el más cuerdo, sin ofender a tus queridos padres. Pero si un día haces alguna de tus pataletas, y decides irte de vagabunda exploradora, toma un pasaje hacia Londres, al menos aquí tendrás un trabajo, hay varias personas que se han ganado les desee un pequeño accidente, te quedarías con el puesto automáticamente. _

_Bien sabes que desde aquí tienes todo mi apoyo, y sólo no dejes que tu madre te casé antes de que llegue, tendría que pasar por mi aprobación primero, debe estar advertido el sacrificio con el cual tendrá que cargar, cuando te lleve a pasear por un parque, o de no sostener bebidas calientes frente a ti, siento escalofríos de pensarlo, mis piernas todavía tienen cicatrices, por las veces que te acompañe a tomar el té. _

_Aún así debo decirte cuanto te extraño, en realidad extraño todo Chicago, la vida simple y sin dificultades, o tal vez exagere y aún no comprenda que el crecer, no es sólo ganar centímetros y tallas, si no también responsabilidades y obligaciones. Otra cuestión de tu parte y para que estés tranquila y no te pongas celosa, debo decirte que no hay ninguna mujer aparte de mi madre que llene mis días en Chicago. Cuando llegue serás la primera en enterarte lo sabes, y claro que eres mi mejor amiga, pero no me pondré sentimental, sin mas dramatismos me despido. _

_Abrazos_

_Edward_

_PS. Medicina, quiero estudiar las artes de la salud. _

Doble la carta y la metí en un sobre, había comprado una caja de bombones con relleno de licor, la cual me hubiera gustado vérsela comer,y ver como su poco sentido de estabilidad de sostenerse en una superficie plana desaparecía. Me conformaría con recibir su relato escrito.

Por fin libre de la escuela, tendría dos meses de vacaciones, y no podría estar más entusiasmado. Me encontraba despidiéndome de mis padres en la estación en pleno lluvioso septiembre, parecía un ambiente dramático con la lluvia y las lágrimas de mi madre haciendo avalancha en su cara.

-Mama basta, regresaré es sólo un viaje de vacaciones- Le reproche con ternura.

-Lo sé Edward, pero nunca me he separado de ti tanto tiempo, hijo debes prometerme que será prudente, y tomarás todas las medidas que te he impuesto.- me ordenó firmemente.

-Debes de estar tranquila, dudo que Cristián me deje comportarme menos bien de lo que tu lo harías- La tranquilicé y la abrase. Me dirige a despedirme de mi padre, que también para su orgullo, se miraba como si quisiese contener las lágrimas, vaya par de exagerados, aunque debo confesar que me afectaba también separarme de ellos.

-Hijo confío en ti, y espero que tu estadía sea de tu agrado- Me dijo seca pero tiernamente, y me volvió abrazar.

Así, me apresuré a subir a tomar mi asiento, y pude ver por la ventanilla como mis padres se abrazaban y me decían adiós con sus manos libres, les sonreí y me despedí con la mano.

_**Espero les guste, disculpen la tardanza en fin… =D aquí. Esta**_

_**Espero sus RR.**_

_**Saludos & besos**_

_**Yomara**_


	14. Hogar, dulce hogar

Capítulo 14

Hogar, dulce hogar

En cuanto toque el suelo, me sentí en casa, y no pude evitar sonreír ante todo lo que tenía preparado para estas vacaciones, baje del vagón entumecido, aunque dormí gran parte del trayecto, me sentía un tanto adormilado, simplemente me encantaba dormir y podría hacerlo llegando, pero recapacité dudaba mucho el poder escapar de la atención que me esperaba seguramente ansiosa en mi antiguo hogar. Cargué mi poco equipaje, no me complicaba mucho y llevaba una sola maleta, la cual sobraba y bastaba para lo necesario, sabía que mi sobreprotectora nana, se adelantaría a mis necesidades, como siempre.

Mientras caminaba sin prisas, observando cada detalle de la estación buscando algún detalle de que el tiempo realmente hubiera pasado, pero no lo veía aún, hasta el olor me parecía que era mejor en Chicago, observe algunas destartaladas y despintadas sillas, donde se suponía debían esperar los que abordarían el próximo tren, o las familias y amigos de los recientes bajados del tren viajeros, podía escuchar a unos metros unos gritillos de alegría al encontrarse con la persona que esperaban, decaí un poco, ya que a mí no me esperaría nadie, pedí que nadie viniera por mí estrictamente, quería llegar de sorpresa, aunque sabían que llegaría en estos días, no se especificó el día. Suspiré, y caminé hacia la salida, me sorprendí al no darme cuenta que pasaba por un lado de una pareja de ancianos, estaban acurrucados en una pequeña banca, la mujer tapada con un grueso cobertor, y el hombre acurrucándola con sus brazos, supuse que esperarían a alguien, pero lo descarte al ver comida desperdigada por allí, de días atrás, podía notarlo por su olor, y una pequeña maleta, el anciano volteo a verme y pude ver el semblante desesperado y suplicante de su mirada, no se dio cuenta que al voltear la manta que cubría a su pareja, cayó, me adelante rápidamente a juntarla, y se la devolví con una sonrisa, se limitó a sentir con la cabeza, seguí caminando y a los 5 metros me permití voltear de nuevo, y pude ver como el hombre sostenía el billete en sus manos, como si no lo pudiera creer, y luego volteando hacía mí dirección, me brindó una sincera sonrisa, puse cara de mi mejor forma de confusión y salí por la gran puerta de madera y hierro.

Una corriente de aire me pegó en la cara haciéndome estremecer, aunque comparado con el gélido clima de Londres, era realmente cálido, despeinó de por sí más mi indomable cabello, así que sólo lo toque y hartó lo despeine más, dándole a entender que no me importaba.

Me paré en la acera, buscando un taxi, me gustaba caminar, pero me encontraba poco más de media hora de camino andando, y no me apetecía, volví a suspirar, cuando el reflejo de un faro me hizo voltear ala derecha, me encontré con un lujoso carro, negro bien pulido, y viniendo hacia mí un hombre de nomas de cincuenta años, con una barriga predominante, y uniforme de chofer, sonreí y caminé en su dirección.

-¡Latimer!, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- sonreí mientras le daba la mano a mi viejo amigo, mientras el me correspondía con un fuerte abrazo.

_Que no es obvio, vengo a recogerlo, Señor Edward- cuanto formalismo pensé, y sonreía ante el "señor Edward", antes era "niño Edward", y si bien me iba "joven Edward".

-Oye, pensé que daría una sorpresa- dije un poco decaído ante la idea de dar una sorpresa, supuse que no podía esperar realmente a eso, teniendo una madre preocupada como Elizabeth.

Latimer sólo sonrió, y me guiñó un ojo sin responder a mi pregunta no formulada. En vez de eso me pregunto, por mi equipaje, y le enseñe la pequeña valija, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, y diciendo algo como que no has cambiado por lo bajo, le dije que podía subir solo mi equipaje, y subimos al fabuloso auto, me pregunte por que habría uno tan lujoso, si no había nadie a quien llevar, pero supuse que Latimer no le importaba la desición de mi padre, y acepté que a mi menos que menos, ya me podía ver al volante por las calles de Chicago. Sonreí y me sorprendió cuando Latimer, soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento por usted, pero no podrá tocar el auto- se encogió de hombros ante mi señor fruncido.

-órdenes de la administración- que padre tan generoso reí de mala gana.

No tardamos mucho en llegar en el veloz auto, pero aun así no perdí detalle de las lustradas calles, ya caía la tarde, y la vista era alentadora. Por fin llegamos a la gran casa, pensé que me parecería más pequeña, pero me sorprendió su majestuosidad, habían añadido un ala extensa a cada lado, podía verse atrás del enorme portón de hierro, y se extendía un enorme y bello jardín perfectamente cuidado y remodelado, toda la casa parecía darme la bienvenida, me pregunte por mi madre, querría hacer más grande la cas si no tenían que, yo supiera, planes de regresar, solamente que no fuera de vacacione so por asuntos de negocios de papa, pero aun así no entendí por qué tanto cambio y lujo. Pero con todo y esto, la casa seguí teniendo la misma esencia, y podía casi oír mis gritos corriendo por los jardines seguidos por una Cristían molesta, por no conseguir que entrara al baño por voluntad.

Entramos rápidamente, casi salte del carro y corrí al ver a la pequeña multitud que me esperaba en la bella puerta de roble blanco. No puedo explicar en qué momento me tenían apretujado en unos rollizos brazos, olía a canela y ha galletas recién hechas, sonreí, esta era mi nana, no podía creer cuanto la había extrañado, le devolví el brazo y la levante del piso, dándole un beso en su sonrosada mejilla.

-¡no puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un jovenzuelo, tan apuesto!- Me miraba con ojos que delataban las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar mi cabello, no podía verlo, sin soportar quererlo aplacar, como si no supiera lo imposible que era aquello.

-Eres idéntico a tu padre, pero con los hermosos ojos de tu madre, me alegra ver que no has perdido el verde de su mirar- me acarició el rostro, y miré como ahora si las lágrimas se desbordaban sin vergüenza por sus mejillas. – Te extrañado tanto, hijo- siguió diciendo lo mismo con diferentes palabras mientras me apretujaba en sus brazos, y yo no me podía sentir más alegre.

Después de sentir que me faltaba el aire, y Cristián se dio cuenta me solto, y salude a los demás, sólo estaba el jardinero que conocía, seguía siendo el mismo viejo gruñón, quién no pudo delatar su alegría y cuando le dio un abrazo, sólo gruñó un poco, ganancia era, había una cocinera de unos treinta y pocos años, que me presentó con el nombre de Susan, y por último entre las sombras salió la ya no tan pequeña Adela, se había convertido en una muy bonita joven, era muy alta, con un largo cabello, facciones angelicales, me miró dudosa, y le extendí los brazos, a modo de que viera que la recordaba. Dudo un momento y luego me abrazo fuertemente. Le sonreí y le pregunté que había comido para crecer tanto, se puso colorada como respuesta.

Como era de esperarse una hora después me encontraba desplomado en una silla, con la barriga a punto de estallar, con todos los exquisitos platillos que había preparado para mí mi amable nana. No rechacé nada a propósito, aunque luego tal vez llego el remordimiento, sentía que no me podía parar, y evitar que algunos botones de mi camisa botarán y sacaran el ojo a alguien, o quebraran alguna fina porcelana.

-Oye, si tu plan es engordarme tanto para que luego no pueda irme por que no quepa por la puerta, debó admitir que, muy probablemente tu plan funcionará- Le advertí risueño.

-¡Bah!, si era poco más que un palo de escoba, muchacho, estaría preocupado por tu salud, si no te mirara ese rubor en tus mejillas, lo que significa que sólo estas creciendo muy rápido.- me hice el ofendido por la atinada comparación con un utensilio de limpieza.

-Ahora, sube a bañarte que ya tiene lista el agua caliente, necesitas quitarte toda la suciedad del viaje, y dormir, debó imaginar que sigues siendo el mismo flojo que ocupan levantarlo con pinzas de la cama.- me acusó, con una sonrisa.

Ya estando levantado, y con un pie en el escalón le informe que tenía pensado hacer todo eso, menos irme a la cama aunque sonaba muy tentador, tenía asuntos importantes que tratar.

-Puedes ver a Marie, mañana, no se irá a ningún lado- me sonrío, me pregunté por qué parecía tan evidente que de eso se trataba mi urgencia por bañarme.

Negué con la cabeza, con pesar, y subí corriendo las escaleras, para que evitara convencerme de no salir. No creo que los padres de Marie se molestarán, no era tan tarde para visitas. Así que entre a mi antigua habitación aunque podía ver que estaba perfectamente limpia, y recién aseada, olía un poco a antigüedad, y me alegre de eso, por comprobar que era mi habitación, algunos muebles habían cambiado, la cama era el doble de grande, lo cual agradecí, con una enorme manta azul obscuro sobre ella, como me gustaba, otro escritorio de roble, pero aún estaba un enorme baúl de roble al pie de la cama, dónde al abrirlo comprobé, se encontraban mis antiguos juguetes, lo cerré, pensando que otro día inspeccionaría más detenidamente los objetos dentro de él.

Entré rápidamente el baño, aunque me agradaba demasiado el agua caliente, me apresuré a salir y cambiarme, con lo primero que encontré, no ocupe buscar mucho ya que se encontraba un perfecto atuendo, en la cama, el cuál no estaba cuando entre al cuarto de baño, sonreí y supe que mi nana no podía negar que me saldría con la mía de cualquier manera.

Me moví hacia el espejo, viendo mi reflejo rápidamente tratando de aplacaron un poco mi cabello, resoplé, por el éxito no obtenido. Y tomé el pequeño paquete de la maleta, para otra vez bajar rápidamente los escalones. Lo bueno era que la casa de Marie, no se encontraba lejos, era bastante cerca un par de cuadras, cuando lo estaba pensando ya me encontraba enfrente de la misma casa hogareña que recordaba, pequeña pero hermosa, con su jardín en la entrada y su pequeño cerco de madera que alcanzaba a ver los rosales, podía ver una variedad de flores que habían sido añadidos, ahora se encontraban adornando el pequeño camino a la casa, toqué levemente la puerta, unas tres veces seguidas, pensé que tendría que regresar mañana, decepcionado empecé a dar la vuelta, cuando escuché un ruido detrás de la puerta algo así como un gruñido seguido por un suspiro, volteé en cuanto un hombre con algunas canas de miraba con recelo, y el las cejas juntas, me miro de arriba abajo, luego en su rostro se expresó la sorpresa, y la alegría, le sonreí y le extendí la mano, quién la apretó fuertemente.

-Pero si casi no te reconozco Edward, están tan crecido, muchacho, ¡pasa, pasa!, ¡mujer! Ven aquí,- siguió casi gritando mientras me hacía pasar rápidamente a la estancia.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ya me tenía apretujado otros esbeltos brazos, sonreí con alegría al ver Charlotte, estaba más guapa de lo que recordaba. Me interrogó tan rápidamente que apenas respiraba para contestarle, quería saber cómo estaban mis padres, cuando había llegado, si venía sólo, como me encontraba y así hubiera seguido, hasta que Benjamín divertido, le advirtió que si no me dejaba respirar me pondría morado, y mi madre no le gustaría mucho.

-Bueno supongo que has de buscar a Marie, ya que si no creo que hubieras esperado hasta mañana- me guiñó un ojo Benjamín, y yo enrojecí un poco, al pensar que había incomodado a alguien, supuse que siempre si era un poco tarde, pero él se adelantó a mis suposiciones.

-Está plantando un nuevo arbusto en el patio trasero, de hecho Charlotte le venía de allá, supongo que no le molestará que la ayudes, tú, en vez, de Charlotte,- me dijo sonriendo.

Me paré inmediatamente, y me acompañó hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero, Benjamím me dio una palmada en la espalda y desapareció, mientras yo salía al verde patio, pensé que era bastante tarde para plantar algo, ya que no creí que fuera posible ver algo, pero miré unas pequeñas farolas que seguían un sendero, a unos 6 metros, escuchaba los ruidos de una pala, hacer contacto con la tierra, olía deliciosamente a tierra mojada, a hierba y flores, supuse que allí se encontraba Marie, aunque no podía distinguirla aún, y no supuse mal, ya que allí miraba una silueta con un vestido claro, que resalta en la noche, con una farola en el suelo, a poca distancia de un oyó en proceso de excavación, escuché un maldición y un bufido bajo, entonces no pudo evitar salir un risa de mi boca, y entonces volteó con la pala sostenida en unos muy delgados brazos, no podía ver su cara, ya que tenía el pelo por sus mejillas y frente, se asomaba una cara muy pálida, y estupefacta.

-¡Parece que hubieras visto un vampiro!- me reí, un poco, y camine más hacia ella.

Marie, seguía sin hablar, sólo soltó la pala, volteó hacia abajo recorriendo su sucio vestido, manchado por la tierra y el lodo, y otra vez volvió hacia arriba, encontrándose con mis ojos.

-¿Eres tú Edward?- preguntó dudosa, pero por fin habló, esperaba algo ms efusivo después de tantos años, sonreí torciendo mis labios.

-Dudo que conozcas a otro muchacho tan apuesto, que se pueda comprar conmigo- jugué con ella.

No me contestó, y siguió observándome de arriba abajo, no pensé que no llegará a conocerme, cuando todos lo habían hecho.

Se acercó un poco vacilante, ahora sí podía notar el profundo rojo de su cara, y sus manos tallar su vestido tratando de sacar un poco de la tierra que se encontraba pegada a él. Solté una carcajada, y me acerque la distancia que nos separaba y la abracé levantándola en vilo, y dándole unas vueltas en el aire, ella me abrazo igualmente no supe si por el entusiasmo de verme o por el miedo a caerse, de cualquier manera, me sentí tan feliz, que olvidé que la tenía en el aire, hasta que empezó a retorcerse entre mis brazos.

-Edward, ¿Podrías bajarme?- Me pidió con dificultad y respirando agitadamente.

La baje sonriente y le despeiné ms el cabello, me dio un codazo y me volvió abrazar, aunque no la levante, la abracé, y fueron varios minutos que estuvimos así, no podía creer que volvía ver a la pequeña Marie, se sentía tan bien estar con ella de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?- me reprochó.- mira como me has encontrado- refunfuño, y agachó de nuevo la mirada hacia su ropa.

-Quería sorprenderte, y veo que lo logré…- me gané n codazo en respuesta a lo que los dos nos reímos.

-Veo que sigues siendo una pequeña, y no has engordado ni una pizca, tendré que reclamarle a Charlotte, de tu posible anemia- La piqueé un poco.

Su semblante decayó un poco, se tomó muy enserio las palabras, y guardo silenció.

-¡Oye! Solo bromeaba- le dije, ella dudó, y forzó una sonrisa, suspiré no cambiaba era tan sensible, como cuando niña.

-Pues tú no eres muy apuesto que digamos- me contestó un poco molesta aún.

Fingí que clavaba un puñal en mi corazón, y no pudo evitar reír. No había mucha luz apenas podía reconocerla, si no fuera por su pelo, tan obscuro en la noche, aunque sabía que era de un color cafesoso, su tez blanca casi albina, y sus enormes ojos, ocultos entre sus cabellos. Entonces capté que ya no traía sus enormes anteojos. Y Le pregunté qué había pasado con ellos, me dijo que ahora miraba claramente con sin ellos. Me alegre por ella. Platicamos horas, allí sentados en el columpio como cuándo éramos pequeños. Hasta que supuse que tendía que marcharme antes de que Benjamín me corriera a palos.

-Entonces te veré mañana, para ir a pasear, muero por volver a andar por aquí.- le avisé, y ella se levantó de mala gana, y asintió. Me acompaño a la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún ruido por lo que supuse que ya habían dormido sus papas, llegamos así al pequeño cerco, y me despedí.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Marie, pide permiso a tus padres, que estaremos un largo tiempo fuera- Le guiñé un ojo. Cuando ella saltó hacia a mí abrazándome de nuevo, separándose después.

-Te extrañé, Edward- Me dijo, y se metió a su casa. Sentí un cosquilleo.

Metí las manos a mis bolsillos y caminé, cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado darle el paquete a Marie.

-Mañana sin falta, yo también te extrañe- Le dije al aire fresco.

Sé que no hay excusas suficientes para ver dejado la historia por tanto tiempo, pero no tenía ni computadora ni internet, que más podía pasarme. Pero prometo firmemente actualizar pronto.

Muchos Saludos esperando que estén muy bien.

Yomara


	15. Disfrutando

Declaro que los personajes de Crepúsculo, pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo escribo otra historia.

Capítulo 15

Disfrutando

La cama no me dejaba salir, era tan tentador quedarme todo el día descansando, el viaje me había agotado más de lo que creía, suspire resignado, y quite la manta que tapaba mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta, el sol estaba muy brillante, se me había hecho tarde. Brinque de la cama, ni siquiera Cristián me había ido a molestar con lo tarde que debería ser, no cabe duda, me había extrañado.

Me fui directamente al baño de nuevo, como bala salí de nuevo, en unos minutos ya estaba en la cocida, siguiendo un olor a café, miel y panqueques, me gruñó el estómago

-Buenas tardes, dormilón, tuve la esperanza de que tu gusto excesivo por el sueño, hubiera disminuido- Me saludo, Cristián sonriente, tenía las manos con unos enormes guantes y se dirigía al horno. Le bese la mejilla y me senté en la mesa en medio de la cocina.

-Tengo tanta hambre, que me comería una vaca- Le informé, no bromeaba. Recibí una mueca de mi acalorada nana, estaba sosteniendo a duras penas la puerta del aparatoso horno.

Procedía a pararme cuando me hizo señas de que lo dejará así, sabía que era lo mejor, de otra manera haría sentirla una anciana, aunque no tuviera nada de eso.

-Estas cosas, son inservibles, si no fuera porque, nadie aquí puede vivir sin pasteles, ni panques, estaría en el basurero en estos momentos.- Dijo con una mueca, dejando una enorme charola con muchos panques. Negué la cabeza, y le sonreí, cuando puso frente a mí, una pila de panques, café, jugo, huevos con beicon, y fruta con miel.

-Sí, como decía, tu plan funcionará muy bien, pero no te preocupes, no me molesta- Le contesté antes de meterme a la boca toda la comida. Devore todo en unos cinco minutos y palmee mi estómago, podría acostumbrarme a tener una vida tan pesada.

-Entonces, ¿qué vendríamos haciendo hoy?, te lo pregunto para asegurarme de tener suficiente comida para la merienda- me pregunto sonriente.

-¿eh?... pues…-

-Vas a traer a Marie a comer, supongo, te lo advierto, porque, recuerdo cuando llegaba la pequeña desmayándose de tanto juego, y poca comida- Me advirtió seria, pero guiñándome un ojo, bueno en todo está, nana mía.

-Claro que no permitiré que se desmayé, si de por sí, poco le falta para una anemia, no soy tan desconsiderado, me ofendes con tus comentarios, ya maduré.- Le reproché en broma.

-Aparte, no aguanto esperar, que deliciosa comida, me espera, eso sí, te advierto, que llegaremos un poco tarde, hay algunos lugares que quiero visitar hoy.- Y con eso salí, de la cocina hacia la gran salida.

Debían ser como las diez, de la mañana, el sol era brillante, y hasta podía sentir caliente mi cabeza, cuando caminaba el pequeño tramo que me llevaría a la casa de mi pequeña amiga. Por la prisa de anoche no me daba cuenta de que había nuevas casas, en la calle, unas muy bonitas y extravagantes. Chicago crecía constantemente.

Abrí el cerco, para tocar la puerta y miré unas huellas de lodo desperdigas por el camino, me reí, Marie se sentiría abochornada, así que intenté quitar un poco el lodo seco con mis pies, estaba en el trabajo cuando escuché el clic de la puerta abrirse, levante la cabeza y allí estaba Marie, sonriente delgada, y con su tez tan pálida que sentía que podría ver la sangre correr por sus venas, traía una descuidada trenza por un lado, y un vestido un poco holgado de un bonito color crema, que hacía ver su piel un poco rosada, pero me sorprendí al ver unos anteojos en su rostro, si recordaba aún haberme dicho que ya no los necesitaba.

-¿Por qué usas anteojos?- Le pregunte primero.

-Bueno, me acostumbre a traerlos…- Se encogió de hombros dudosa. Caminé hacia adentro, pero me detuvo.

-No hay nadie en casa, mis padres, fueron a una merienda de un amigo de papa- Me dijo sonriente.

-Supongo que…- empecé preocupado, pero me corto.

-Si pedí permiso, tonto Edward, puede que ya no tenga seis años, pero aquí la seguridad ha aumentado- Bufó exasperada, me reí a su cosa, y le despeine un poco el cabello, extendiéndole un brazo a la vez, para salir. Me sonrió y lo tomó.

Caminamos, una buena cantidad de calles, no había de otra, intentaría sobornar a Latimer mas tarde.

-¿Y a donde me llevarás primero?- Le pregunté, dejaría que me diera un exclusivo tour, no es como si no conociera más que ella Chicago a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

- Bueno había pensado que sería bueno ir a….- guardo silencio repentinamente y apresuro el paso, me extrañe y enfoque mi vista al frente y pude ver que afuera de un local, donde supuse vendrían vestidos, y allí saliendo había dos jóvenes, con apretados vestidos y rizos rubios. Iba preguntarle qué le pasaba a Marie, cuando escuché unas risitas ahogadas, y miré como las dos jóvenes dueñas de las risas, se nos acercaban despistadamente. Les sonreía pues seguramente vendrían eran amigas de Marie, me paré, pero Marie se vio un poco afligida por el acto.

-Hola Marie, nos quedamos esperándote en la reunión de Percy Mcgregor- Saludo sonriente a chica más rubia, era muy hermosa, con grandes ojos verdes, y rizos miel.

-Hola Caitlin, sí, bueno eh… yo lo lamento, pero estuve muy ocupada ayer por la noche- Contestó Marie agachando un poco la mirada, y pensé cuán importante significaba para mi amiga el plantar rosales, por la noches.

-Pero si, mira, no está tan errada si no asistió, por acompañar a este joven, no cabe duda que suerte tienen las poco agraciadas….- Dijo la otra joven, con el cabello de un intenso rojo, más amargamente que alegre, la mire con advertencia, no podía contestarle mucho a una dama, pero que procurara no provocarme. Iba a darle una buena contestación cuando la rubia se adelantó.

-Victoria, tu imprudencia te caracteriza- La miro acusadoramente y negó con la cabeza.

-Disculpen a mi amiga, a veces le tarda en llegar las ideas correctas al cerebro- Sonrió sentidamente. Voltee a ver a Marie quién se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, y las mejillas coloradas, y voltee hacia la llamada Victoria, quién también estaba roja por el comentario de su amiga.

-Edward Masen, a sus servicios- Me presenté y despedí de la linda rubia, y agarre a Marie del brazo, ignorando a la pelirroja. Opté por sacar a Marie, de allí, noté que seguía siendo la misma niña tímida. Aunque pasara otra vida, ella no cambiaría.

Traté de sacarle plática mientras nos sentábamos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en un balcón de una cafetería, la que era nueva y Marie me condujo, era elegante pero más acogedora y que nada se escuchaba una música alegre de fondo. Marie sólo contestaba con palabras cortas y rápidas. Espere a que nos sirvieran unos cafés y pastelillos de fresa, que Marie había pedido para ambos, supuse que eran sus favoritos, empezó a batir con la cuchara distraídamente el café.

-Marie, si estás pensando, en lo que te dijo esa joven grosera, debo decir que me decepcionas, no debes hacer caso a comentarios mal intencionado, por mujeres que desean estar en tus zapatos- Le dije lentamente para que captará el sentido. Iba empezar hablar otra vez, al ver que no contestaba, pero entonces me respondió.

-Está bien Edward, déjalo no ocupas mentir para hacerme sentir mejor, es algo que ignoró muy bien, soy feliz tal cuál soy- Por fin había volteado hacia mí y aunque sonreía, mire un poco de tristeza por detrás de sus anteojos.

-Primero yo no miento, sabes lo que eres, eres divertida, inteligente, amable, noble, y otras cosas que ahora no me vienen a la mente, buenas, claro, en segundo lugar, no debes dejar que te hagan esos desaires, y tercero espero por tu bien que eso no sea muy seguido, porque entonces me tendré que hacer cargo del asunto. Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. – Le respondí un poco exasperado, me molestaba mucho pensar, que Marie podía ser atosigada por gente de ese tipo.

-Gracias Edward, pero me defiendo bien sola- me con un sincera sonrisa, y orgullosa, me encantaba cuando se defendía con tal convicción, nunca le había gustado ser rescatada.

Unos minutos más tardes había comprobado porque a Marie le gustaba aquel lugar, el café sabía bien, los pastelillos, no había probado unos así, aunque procuraría no decirlo delante de Cristián, era muy sensible. La música era alegre y relajante, tentaba a querer bailar, y con todo y que yo no bailaba ni los ojos.

-Este lugar es muy agradable Marie, entiendo porque te gusta venir, supongo que vendrás a menudo- Le dije, totalmente relajado.

-En realidad llego algunas veces con mama, pero no tanto como me gustaría, es un lugar agradable para pensar, y leer- Me dijo pensativa, me dijo mirando un punto en la nada.

-¿Y porque no asististe a esa fiesta que mencionó tu amiga?, no creo que haya sido por escavar en la tierra, aunque suena divertido- Le pregunte molestándola un poco.

-Bueno pues la verdad no me gustan mucho los eventos sociales, ya te imaginarás, y no me gusta ver a personas que no me apetece- me dijo con una mueca, supuse que se refería a la pelirroja.

-Es bastante aburrido, sentarte allí y fingir que la pasas bien, saludando a gente que no conozco, y soportando como me critican a mis espaldas, no soy hipócrita ya lo sabes.- Me informo con un tono cansino, pero siguió hablando. – Y lo peor, es saber que en unos días me veré obligada asistir a otro fantástico evento social, al que no puedo negarme ya que el jefe de papa, lo invitó, ya sabes tiene que quedar bien- se encogió de hombros resignada.

-Pero no todo es tan malo ¿Sabes?- Le comuniqué divertido.

-No creo que haya algo mínimamente bueno Edward- Resopló.

-Tendrás un apuesto caballero acompañándote toda la velada- Le dije para que sonriera un poco, hice una pequeña mueca, no es que me encantara salir a fiestas, y aparte tendría que aprender a bailar, sin que Marie se diera cuenta, o la preocuparía, más de por sí, al sentirse insegura toda la fiesta.

-Ya deberíamos irnos antes de que Cristián, se suba por las paredes,- Me reí de la cara de Marie.

-Le prometí llevarte antes de que desmayaras, aparte tendré que decirle a tu padre, que te lleve con un doctor estas muy delgada Marie.- Le dije risueño aunque si pensé que estaba más delgada, aunque supuse que le faltaba crecer aún.

-Está bien, fortachón, pero, si me ganas- Me pego un codazo y salió corriendo por el jardín que daba a la casa, la deje avanzar unos metros y corrí dejándola atrás en pocos segundos, la esperaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada, viendo como literalmente se desvaraba por llegar junto a mí.

Estaba agitada, y con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, llego sin aliento y me pego una palmada en el pecho que casi me tumba.

-Si no te gusta perder, no compitas contra mi te lo advierto- Le guiño un ojo y le abrí la puerta para que entrará, fuimos directo a la cocina supuse que Marie necesitaba reponer un poco su hidratación, y no me equivoqué cuando se empapo prácticamente con dos grandes vasos de agua fresca. Me reía de ella un poco cuando, salió de quién sabe dónde Cristián.

-Marie pero que te paso muchacha tienes las mejillas pintas- regaño mi nana, volteando hacia a mí, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Esta vez, no tuve nada que ver- Marie bufó y yo volví a reírme.

-Siempre la traes a punto de desmayarse, ahora deberían ir a lavarse para comer- Nos instó a que saliéramos de la cocina, ya que nos serviría en el enorme comedor.

Íbamos hacia allí riendo, cuando mire que Adela salía del pasillo encontrándonos.

Me sonrió luego miró a Marie, y su rostro decayó un poco, no entendía porque seguía teniéndole ese poco afecto a Marie, ella siempre era amable con ella.

-Mabel, deberías acompañarnos a comer tu madre, preparó una deliciosa comida- La invitó alegremente.

-No ya comí.- Respondió cortante y se marchó rápidamente perdiéndose en la cocina. Marie que supuse que estaría ya más que acostumbrada al mal humor de Adela, se encogió un poco pero siguió caminando hacia el comedor, después de habernos lavado las manos. En unos minutos teníamos un gran banquete en la mesa, todo se miraba delicioso, por lo que no tardamos en comer, me sorprendió ver comer bastante a Marie.

-Marie, Marie, no te vayas ahogar- La seguí molestando. Me respondió tirándome con una servilleta que yo agarre con mi mano.

Cuando hubimos terminado, y estábamos satisfechos. Empezamos a platicar, nunca acabaría la plática de todo lo que habíamos hecho, bueno más bien yo, ya que Marie no hablaba mucho sobre su vida ya me encargaría más tarde de eso.

**Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, y de nuevo gracias por leerme, y actualizaré pronto.**

**Saludos & Besos**

**Yomara**


	16. Por que no dar explicaciones

**Los personajes principales pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo escribo todo lo que me gusta.**

**Capítulo 16**

**Porque no dar explicaciones**

**MPVO:**

-Vamos Marie, porque no puedes contarme todo, soy tu mejor amigo- Me presionaba Edward, me chantajeaba era la mejor descripción a la mirada intensa que me daba para sacarme información.

-Te he contado todo, no sé qué más puedo agregar- Me encogí de hombros, me empezaba impacientar con este tema.

-No es cómo si tuviera una vida, llena de glamour- Agregué bajo, entre dientes.

-Tal vez no, pero algo más interesante que tus clases de francés y de coce,r debe haber.- me aseguró con una sonrisa alentadora.

-Edward, creo que debería aclararte algo, en primer lugar, como puedes haberte dado cuenta ya, no soy muy popular entre las hermosas jóvenes debutantes- Empecé rodando los ojos por lo obvio, si era mi supuesto mejor amigo, deberá evitarme estas bochornosas obvias confesiones.

-En segundo lugar, por motivos que sobran decirlos, no soy muy sociable, y no me malinterpretes, soy feliz así, y en tercer y último lugar, deberías saberlo, ya que como bien has acertado decir, eres mi mejor amigo, y único para mi desolación. Por lo tanto me conoces, y no es como si hubiera cambiado mucho, lo esencial sigue allí.- Le comenté lo más rápido que pude, señalando con las manos lo obvio en mí.

Edward seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa burlona, era insoportable cuando quería, como si no fuera bastante duro, saber que, lamentablemente éramos tan diferentes.

Así desparramado cómodamente en la elegante silla, con el cabello alborotado como de costumbre, dolía verlo, ajeno a su visible y gran atractivo, para él era muy fácil sorprenderse de mi falta de talentos, mientras él desde pequeño, destacaba en sus estudios, en su piano, y en todo lo que se propusiera realizar, aún tenía muy claro en mis recuerdos, cuando todos los niños retaban a Edward en cualquier juego inocente y siempre resultaba vencedor, cómo también en otras cosas no tan inocentes, como cuando Edward, por mi gran culpa, saltaba a defenderme de los crueles comentarios que era víctima y a pesar de cuanto le decía lo inofensivo que eran esos comentarios para mí, el sólo me quitaba de en medio o me soltaba la mano con la que trataba de jalarlo, cuando miraba su semblante rojo por el enojo, sabía que más bien poco podía hacer, y acababa con moretones en unas partes de su cuerpecito pero eso no era nada comparado con los niños a los que se enfrentaba, a pesar de que se llevaba unos buenos jalones de oreja por parte de sus padres, Edward seguía defendiéndome; por algún motivo nunca dejo de hacerlo, aunque no pudiese ponerse a golpes con muchas de las niñas que me maltrataban y no sólo verbalmente, encontraba uno u otra forma de vengarse, y las niñas enfurecían más al ver su injustificada sobreprotección hacia a mí, ya que desde pequeño Edward era asediado por las pequeñas herederas, aun cuando el no diera muestras de darse cuenta de aquello, ellas seguían intentándolo, unas incluso me trataban amablemente para quedar bien con él, para todas era algo como su hermana pequeña, y eso me irritaba tanto, o más que sus insultos e hipocresías aunque nunca se lo comentaba a Edward; el amable comportamiento que me brindaban las pequeñas sólo duraba mientras estaba en su presencia y las muy inteligentes sabían, que yo no era capaz de irle con chismes a Edward, por evitarle un enojo más. Nunca comprendí que vio en mi para quererme como su mejor amiga, será que desde pequeño él decía que iba ser un gran soldado, y siempre para él era proteger a los que lo necesitasen y los más débiles, y realmente poco me importaba yo era más bien feliz mientras estuviera a su lado.

Aunque hubieran pasado unos pocos años, para mí fue una vida, la cual se volvió desolada, triste la mayor parte de las veces y aburrida, ya no reía hasta que me doliera las costillas, ya no tenía la diversión del regaño de mis padres por hacer travesuras junto a Edward, y principalmente ya no tenía a mi pequeño y secreto amor. Era una pequeña tonta, como todas las demás niñas, aunque no había de otra con Edward, o te enamorabas de su encanto o lo hacías, y bueno nunca me había importado que para él solo fuera su amiga de toda la vida, porque sabía que él me quería y para mi sobraba y bastaba con eso, era más que afortunada por tener un huequito en su corazón.

Cuando lo mire allí de pie frente a mi desparpajado aspecto, sólo pensé en lo mucho que me había hecho falta, y en que a pesar del tiempo podía sentir que él aun me quería, como su amiga, o su hermana lo que fuera, era algo que me encantaba tener, claro que ahora era una mujer, y no podía ignorar en lo guapo que era, con sus granes ojos verdes, su cabello, y sus perfectos rasgos era simplemente arrebatador, me extrañaba mucho que en sus cartas no mencionará a ninguna mujer hermosa y encantadora, secretamente me alegraba, aun cuando sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, prefería que fuera mas pero más tarde que temprano.

Edward me saco de mis recuerdos y aplaudió frente a mí, supuse que tenía una pregunta que no habría escuchado.

-¿eh?, ¿Cuál?- fue lo primero que le dije.

-Marie deja de hacerte la inocente, y contesta, debes de tener algún enamorado por allí, no debes tener pena conmigo.- me dijo rodando sus ojos, y sonriéndome para amedrentarme.

Solté una carcajada por respuesta por lo ridículo de sus comentarios, cuanto cariño me tenía, que no podía ver, lo que tenía por mejor amiga, en estos años si bien había alcanzado una estatura decente, mi delgaducha figura no me ayudaba, mi aspecto era aburrido y sin chiste, y mi escaso guarda ropas no me permitía lucir un vestido despampanante que llamará la atención y me hiciera ver elegante por lo menos.

-Pues el otro día, un niño, me ofreció darme un paseo en su triciclo, y no es por presumir pero era encantador.- bromeé un poco. Edward soltó una contagiosa carcajada.

-Eres absurda Marie, absurda- me apuntó con el dedó.

-Tengo algo para ti- me informó sacando un pequeño paquete del saco que tenía reposando en la cabecera de la silla. Me lo entregó y me hizo señas para que lo abriera. Dudé un poco, y finalmente empecé abrir cuidadosamente la envoltura aunque sólo fuera papel con un pequeño lazo descuidadamente amarrado. Era un pequeño cisne de cristal, pesado y brillante, finamente acabado, era hermoso.

-Edward, es hermoso, no debiste…- empecé emocionada, sabía que para él era un regalo simple, pero para mí era algo que guardaría el resto de mis días.

-Claro que debí, y quería hacerlo, en cuanto lo miré me recordó a ti, un hermoso cisne.- me dijo risueño, pero serio, lo cual me dejo más estupefacta, para Edward, era bonita o así me recordaba, no quiero pensar en lo que vio después de todo este tiempo.

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le di las gracias, Edward se rió y me despeinó.

-Entonces… ¿cuál sería una buena hora para ir a tu casa para irnos al baile?- me preguntó dudoso, me daba horror en pensar en ese condenado baile, después de saber lo que me esperaba, pero por más que quisiera no podía dejar de asistir por no dejar mal a mi padre.

-Tengo entendido que partiremos a las 9, supongo que si no quieres ir a la casa nos veremos allí- le propuse, para su comodidad, bastante favor me haría con ir por mí al dichoso baile.

-Me ofende señorita, estaré a las 9 menos diez en la sala de su casa- Me dijo con un tono elegante y educado de todo un caballero. Casi le creo si no es por la sonrisa burlona que me dio después de una gran reverencia. Negué con la cabeza, pero no pude evitar sonreír, si lo había extrañado.

-Y ahora debería acompañarte a casa esta oscuro ya y no tengo deseos de que el Señor Evans, me cuelgue antes del baile- Me dijo seriamente, caminando por la enorme casa hacia la elegante puerta.

-No es necesario de verdad, sé el camino y no sería la primera vez que caminé a estas horas a casa sola.- le informé para su tranquilidad, aunque sabía de antemano que de nada serviría que me negará siempre acababa haciendo lo que le venía en gana.

-Sin rechistar, me quitas la diversión de portarme como un caballero, aparte si mi madre se llegará enterar de mi falta de caballerosidad.- Dejó la frase sin concluir para que captará el sentido de lo que podría ocurrir.

-Tu madre se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos para poder ocultarle lo que quieras, bueno, no todo.-

-Sí, sí, camina o si no se nos hará más tarde.-Me ignoró tomándome del brazo, y apurándonos a la salida.

No hablamos mucho por el camino, y así estaba bien, no podía pedir más, aparte de ir caminando del brazo del perfecto Edward, por las calles casis vacías de Chicago hacia mi casa, había mansiones muy elegantes, de las cuáles salían luces tenues, las calles estaban bien iluminadas, por los faros, y la luna, me sentía feliz, como hace mucho no lo hacía, aun sabiendo que Edward, no podría quedarse mucho, no se lo había querido preguntar, ya que no me apetecía escuchar la respuesta, estaba perfecta en mi burbuja rosa, junto a él. Ya llegaría después el abatimiento y la tristeza de su partida. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos y seguí disfrutando del trayecto hacia mi casa en silencio.

-Ya que estas sana y salva en tu casa, creo que es hora de retirarme, no creo que al Jefe Evans, le agrade que abuse tanto de su amabilidad- Dijo poniendo cara de miedo, negué con la cabeza, y me guiñó un ojo.

-Hasta mañana, Marie, procura dormir que te hace falta- Me ordenó para salir por el destartalado cerco de mi casa, me quedé parada allí viéndolo caminar tranquilamente por la acera, hasta que se perdió de vista entra a casa, me recargue detrás de la puerta y suspiré, no quería pensar todavía en el día que vendría. Cerré los ojos e imaginé a Edward, invitándome a bailar, con un traje negro, aun en mi pobre imaginación era perfectamente encantador.

-¡Dios, porque no todos podemos ser iguales!-

-Porque si así fuera, linda, el mundo sería tremendamente aburrido- Me contestó mi madre a la cual no había visto llegar, me abochorné, lo único que me faltaba era que me creyesen loca.

-eh, mama, no sabía que estabas aquí.- Mi madre me respondió alzando una hermosa ceja suya.

-Bueno pues no sé dónde más podría estar- Repuso riéndose a mis costa.

-mmm, ¿Y papa?- cambié de tema antes que temiere por mi salud mental.

-Arriba ya acostado, le dolía un poco la cabeza, y baje hacerle un té- Me dijo caminando a la cocina, conmigo siguiéndole los pasos.

-Pobre papa, pero se preocupa mucho por el trabajo, ya le he dicho.- Así era el señor Evans.

-Y se lo digo también yo, pero no escucha, ya lo sabes, espero mañana se relaje un poco en esa suntuosa fiesta.- Dijo arrugando la nariz, y luego sonrío.

-La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de salir, hace tiempo no bailo con tu padre- Comentó risueña, sabía que no eras de la clase a la que se invitará a las fiestas, pero aun así mis padres, siempre se daban sus escapadas de novios. Sirvió el té en una taza, y salió por la puerta, antes de hacerlo, me gritó.

-Espérame en tu cuarto Marie, en unos minutos voy-

Estaba tan cansada que sólo me acosté en la cama y cerré un poco los ojos cuando los abrí mama estaba frente mí con una caja blanca.

-¿Y te divertiste hoy?- Pregunto mi madre mientras se sentaba con la caja en su regazo junto a mí.

-Mucho mamá, Edward, sigue siendo el mismo loco- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Toco mi hombro y me miro con esa mirada sospechosa, aparte la mirada, ya no traía mis ridículos lentes.

-Me da tanto gusto, hace mucho tiempo ya no sales, ni te diviertes, eso no está bien para una joven hermosa como tú.- el amor una madre pensé ante sus cariñosas palabras.

-¿Y esa caja?- Cambié de tema, supuse que vendría a darme una nueva falda, hace mucho que me decía que no tenía algo decente para ponerme en el baile y que ya se encargaría de eso. Aunque le había dicho que no era necesario, era feliz con lo que tenía, y no quería mortificar a nadie con banalidades.

-Ábrela y lo sabrás- me dijo emocionada, rodé los ojos y agarre la caja abriendo la delicada tapa.

-Mamá… no debiste, esto debe ser muy… caro, te dije que no…-

-Para ya, Marie, no arruines mi felicidad por favor y pruébatelo.- Me ordenó con una sonrisa.

Tenía en mis manos el vestido más hermoso que jamás pensaría tener, era azul pálido, sencillo pero elegante, con un gran escote para mis dudas, era de seda suave, y con una caída hermosa, era bastante estrecho y pensé si me cabría a pesar de lo delgada que era imaginé que la cintura era muy estrecha.

Y después de unos minutos de agradecimiento y lágrimas por el detalle tan hermoso de mi madre y el sacrificio que ha de ver sido para ella comprar ese vestido, me deslice dentro de él, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda, cubrir y moldear mi cuerpo.

-Te ves encantadora, no habrá nadie tan bonita como tú, en ese pomposo baile- Me dijo con lágrimas en sus tiernos ojos.

-Otra cosa, olvida esos horribles lentes, que tu no los necesitas, Marie Evans.- Me ordenó y para asegurarse de ello, tomó mis lentes y para mi horror los agarro y los quebró por la mitad.

-¡Mamá! Pero que…- le grité horrorizada, mis lentes era mi mejor manera de ocultar un poco mi falta de gracia.

-No, no y no, te pongas así que no me harás sentir culpable, tu hace mucho tiempo no ocupas esos feos lentes, hija, tienes unos preciosos ojos, no sé porque los ocultas- Me dijo acariciándomela mejilla.

Estaba horrorizada y espantada, como saldría ahora sin mis lentes, no quería pensar en las burlas intensificadas de las personas cuando me vieran así. Traté de sonreír para no alarmar a mi madre, y le informé que estaba muy agotada. Me miró preocupada y me sonrió de nuevo cálidamente.

-Eres hermosa, y no debes de ocultarlo, mañana saldrá todo bien, y te divertirás mucho.-Me aseguró y salió por la puerta.

Miré mis lentes en la basura, y sentí un retortijón, no iba a preocuparme más, aparte me lastimaban algo esos condenados lentes, pensé en Edward, y dormí plácidamente.

Desperté más tarde que de costumbre, y sólo por que escuché a mi madre gritar abajo por los condenados pájaros que se comían las especias que mi madre cuidaba con tanto esmero, me reí y salí de la cama. Me cambie rápidamente, y baje a desayunar, si es que había algo aun.

-Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó mi padre antes que bajará las últimas escaleras, con un tono burlón.

-No me puedo quejar.- Le respondí con una sonrisa dulce, le bese la mejilla. Y pase a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, mi estómago gruñía, pensándolo bien, quizá eso me había despertado.

-Me da gusto para que estés fresca esta noche- escuché que me gritó riendo, me hice la sorda y cerré la puerta tras de mi como si nada, y con un escalofrío al pensar en la noche que me esperaba. Pensé en varias formas de evitar la salida, si me quemaba por ejemplo con la sartén nadie dudaría de mi plan, ya que no era algo que no hubiera pasado antes, pero sabía que de nada me valdrían esas excusas no podía dejar plantado a Edward, no sabía cuánto estaría aquí y no estaba dispuesta a perderme de cualquier minuto. Un poco más alegre tomé unas tostadas con mantequilla, manzanas y jugo, comí más de lo normal, me sentía con más energía. Salí a cuidar mis plantas, regándolas y limpiándolas, se me fue el día, hasta que mamá me hablo para que entrara a bañarme.

-Es hora de que entres Marie, tienes que estar lista temprano. – se miraba temprano, y lo corroboré al ver el reloj y darme cuenta que eran las cinco y media.

-Mama, pero es muy temprano no sé porque tanto apuro en meterme un vestido, aunque sea uno hermoso.- Le dije más cariñosa.

Ella rodó los ojos y me instó a que me metiera a bañar, y así lo hice aunque me tome mi buen tiempo para hacerlo, hasta que mi madre toco la puerta, y me dijo que ya estaba bien.

Salí entonces, y me sorprendí en todo el tiempo que gastó mi madre acomodando mi cabello en un simple moño, y poniéndome un poco de color a mis mejillas, y carmín a mis labios. En dos horas y media ya estaba en mi perfecto vestido no me quería sentar por miedo arrugarlo, mamá ya estaba hace un rato ocupándose de ella, aunque ella no lo necesitará era hermosa así.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me asusté, mi vestido tenía un escote que jamás me hubiera imaginado vestir, mi elegante peinado hacía ver mi cuello más largo y los hermosos pendientes que mi madre me había prestado combinaban con el vestido, de un azul con un poco de verde en medio de la hermosa piedra ovalada, a juego con un brazalete sencillo pero no por ello menos hermoso. Me sentía expuesta, y con miedo, pero a pesar eso me gustaba lo que miraba, por primera vez me veía normal, y me sentía segura con lo que tenía.

Escuché tocar la puerta, y entró mi madre, con un hermoso vestido blanco angelical, que realzaba sus curvas y la hacía ver todavía más sofisticada.

-Cariño, es hora de irnos, ya son las nueve, baja ya- Me dijo antes de salir, pero no podía ser pensé confundida, Edward dijo que estaría aquí antes de las nueve, se le haría tarde de seguro.

Baje para avisarles a mis padres que esperáramos un poco más, pero mi madre se adelantó.

-Edward, mandó avisar que te vería allá que no pudo llegar antes aquí, cariño.- Me dijo mi madre antes de salir por la puerta, del brazo de mi padre, dudé un poco y los seguí a regañadientes, decepcionada de no poder llegar con Edward del brazo.

Así llegamos a la imponente mansión en un carro de renta, estaba nerviosa, mi padre me ayudo a bajar.

-Tu madre dijo que te mirabas hermosa, pero se quedó corta, hija, no quiero ver como se te acercarán los jóvenes allí dentro.- Bufó mi padre cariñoso. Me reí ante su tono celoso.

Entramos por fin, mientras mi madre tomaba el brazo derecho de mi padre yo iba tomado del izquierdo, feliz, al ver a mis padres alegres. Como temía el salón ya estaba repleto de gente elegante y otra no tanto. Pero igual de importante, empecé a poner más nerviosa mientras iba caminando, y saludando con mis padres a las personas que nos presentaban. Sonreí más que hablar para no trabarme.

-Buenas noches señores Evans, que gusto que hayan podido venir.- Nos saludó un hombre de unos cincuenta años, y de aspecto amable, vestido impecablemente elegante. Lo reconocí como el jefe de papá.

-Claro señor Darfield, muchas gracias por la invitación.- contestó mi padre educadamente.

-No hay nada que agradecer, pero ¿no me digas que esta es tu pequeña hija?- Preguntó con una sonrisa hacia mí. Empecé a ponerme colorada por la atención.

-Así es ella es Marie, y si ha crecido un poco- Respondió mi padre, con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

Asentí con la cabeza, y sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Es un placer conocer a una joven tan hermosa- Me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola educadamente, me dio una sonrisa amable y saludo a mi madre, también no sin antes decirle a mi padre cuanta suerte tenía de estar tan bien acompañado.

Como era de esperarse me puse de un bonito color rojo intenso, porque no fue el único comentario de ese tipo durante un rato, yo sólo atinaba asentir sonriendo avergonzada.

Busqué por una hora a Edward, quién estaba sin aparecer, me estaba preocupando, Edward siempre hacía lo que prometía.

Empecé a pensar que tal vez estaría enfermo, cuando empecé a imaginar mil cosas, voltee a la pista del gran baile, enfoque mi vista a una cabellera cobriza que llamó mi atención, y mi corazón se aceleró, y dejó de latir cuando mire que estaba abrazando y bailando con la despampanante Caitlin Douglas, Edward, supero mis expectativas con su frac negro, resaltaba su tez, haciéndolo casi brillar, son su cabello despeinado robaba el aliento a más de una, no era la única que lo miraba embelesada, y al verlo sonriendo de lo lindo a la joven hermosa, sentí una punzante decepción. No podía creer que Edward hubiera llegado y no me hubiera buscado siquiera para informarme que estaría ocupado. O tal vez no fue por mí a la casa, porque probablemente fue por ella, me sentía tonta, al pensar que Edward, podía poner su atención en mí, sentía coraje infundado por haberme cambiado así, se suponía que yo era su mejor amiga, y con esto me pagaba, di por sentado que toda su estadía ahora estaría ocupada, me sentía avergonzada por sentir las tontas lágrimas en mis ojos, era una niña, Edward no tenía obligaciones para conmigo, yo debería estar feliz, por él, pero era egoísta, y lo que sentía por él me impedía no sentir estos celos tan horribles. Inhalé y exhalé el aire poco a poco, para sacar la bola que tenía atravesada en mi garganta, daría media vuelta y haría como si no lo hubiera visto, aunque supiera que estaba allí, voltee a verlo una vez más cuando mire sus ojos chocar con los míos, me sonrío y se voltio de nuevo hacia su pareja de baile, mi corazón se estrujo, baje la mirada y cuando volví a subirla Edward me miraba otra vez, con ceño fruncido, aunque seguía bailando, perfecto pensé, ahora quedé como una ridícula, mi cara debía ser lo suficientemente clara para que viera, lo que sentía.

No esperé a que siguiera compadeciéndose por mi aspecto, por fin di media vuelta y me apresure a perderme de su vista, como mis padres ya se encontraban bailando felizmente decidí meterme en el baño, me quedé un rato allí sentada, llorando como una niña, no sabía ni por que lloraba Edward, no era mi novio ni algo parecido, para él era su pequeña Marie, y nunca me había dicho o insinuado lo contrario, pero no por ello dejaba de dolerme, estaba segura que Edward en Londres debió bailar con muchas más jóvenes lindas, pero el verlo así de feliz, sonriéndole, me tomó por sorpresa, sin dejar de pensar en lo grosero de su parte por haberme dado el plantón, así como si nada. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas, si quería estar al lado de Edward como su mejor amiga, que era lo más que podría aspirar. Ya más calmada, decidí salir de mi escondite, me eche un vistazo en el espejo antes de salir, y por lo menos no se me miraban los ojos rojos, y el maquillaje seguía perfecto. Salí por la puerta entre la muchedumbre, fui a tomar algo para beber, y me arrepentí tanto que por poco doy media vuelta al ver a Caitlin tomada del brazo de Edward, riendo, y con una copa de algún liquido en ella, Edward le decía algo gracioso y ella le tocó el pecho, podía dar medio vuelta cuando tropecé con jarrón enorme, y traspille, aunque no caí el ruido fue suficiente para delatarme, lo único que me faltaba pensé, me enderecé rápidamente y cuando alce la mirada los dos me miraban sonriendo, ya se habrían reído de mi lo suficiente, di media vuelta cuando escuché la voz de Edward llamarme.

-Marie, ¿pero no me saludarás?- Preguntó irritado, y caminó hacia mí soltando a la bella Caitlin.

-Disculpa, no te había visto- repuse cortante.

-Mentirosa, Marie, ven acá- me tomo del brazo pero lo rechacé, me miró confuso.

-No Edward, me están esperando, en otra ocasión será- Le dije con una sonrisa forzada, no quería que viera mis celos al verla tocándola y riendo.

Me miró confuso y nervioso, me tomo el brazo, y lo moví en señal para que me dejará. No lo dejé volverlo a intentar y salí casi corriendo.

Llegué a la pista de baile, lo cual fue un error, porque choqué con un joven bastante guapo, lo cual me provocó un grave sonrojo.

-Disculpe, yo n- no miré…- Empecé a disculparme.

-No se disculpe, soy yo quien me atravesé- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Gavin Montcalm a sus servicios- se presentó con una reverencia.

-Marie…, Marie Evans- Le contesté nerviosa con una torpe reverencia.

-Encantado Señorita Marie, ya que la veo sola, me atrevo a pedirle ¿si bailaría conmigo?- Me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, no bailaba y lo sabía, pero me daba pena rechazar esta oportunidad, no habría quién más se fijará en mí, y tenía que aprovecharlo.

-Pero yo, no sé bailar- Le dije avergonzada mirando mis zapatos.

-Bueno no creo que ese sea problema, no la dejaré caer- Me guiñó un ojo y me ofreció su brazo, lo miré un segundo y lo tomé.

Sentí pánico, al atreverme a bailar sin nunca antes lo había dicho, y pensé en la promesa de Edward de que no me preocuparía por eso. Y sentí enojo al pensar en él, bailando con un joven tan guapo, y que no sabía porque se había fijado en mí. Alce la cabeza y le sonreí amablemente.

No me había percatado que bailábamos fluidamente por la pista, y me sorprendí saber que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

-Entonces puedo preguntar que hacías sola paseando por allí, nunca antes te había visto en ningún baile, no es que asista a muchos.- no sé si fue una pregunta así que trate de responder lo mejor que pude.

-Mis padres y yo no nos movemos comúnmente en estos círculos- Le hablé con sinceridad, y señale con la barbilla toda las personas, no me avergonzaba de haber nacido en una familia humilde, pero llena de amor, no podía quejarme de nada, nunca me falto nada, y estas fiestas tampoco necesitaba de ellas y dudaba que de las personas en ella también.

-Naciste con suerte entonces, no te pierdes de mucho- Me dijo se escuchaba sincero y me cayó bien, parecía no ser pomposo como la gran mayoría de los asistentes, y las mujeres que me habían mirado con desdén.

-si tú lo dices- Le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

-Debes creerme, aquí no hay más que cotilleos y bueno alguna que otra vez te ríes de las caídas de una que otra galante dame- Me dijo alegre. A lo que yo respondí como no, poniéndome roja, baje la mirada, es que no me había visto haciendo gala de mis aptitudes para caer con gracia.

-No me mal intérpretes, no hablaba de ti…- empezó nervioso al darse cuenta de su comentario.

Yo lo pare sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No hay de excusarse, estoy resignada a caer de vez en cuando, y es imposible que las personas no rían de ello- Le dije resignada y un poco afligida. El no pudo contener una carcajada la cual me contagio y reí junto con él.

-Bailaría de nuevo contigo, pero creo que estas algo nerviosa, así que por que no te traigo algo de beber- Me dijo, yo asentí agradecida, empezamos a salir de la pista cuando para mi terrible suerte miré a Edward, dirigirse a mí juntó con su nueva amiga. Sabía que ahora sí no podía ir a ningún lado, y no tenía por qué ocultarme de nadie, así que sonreí lo mejor que pude y seguí caminando del brazo de Gavin.

Edward estaba serio y sólo me sonrió hasta que llegamos justo a su lado.

-Veo porque no tenías tiempo para saludarme Marie- Me dijo jocoso Edward aunque sonreía, podía ver en sus ojos su irritación.

-Señor Montcalm, que placer verlo de nuevo- Dijo antes de que pudiera responder algo Caitlin haciendo una gran reverencia y sonriendo radiante ante mi actual acompañante.

-Igualmente Caitlin- contesto cortes supuse que se conocerían en estos círculos todo mundo sabe quién es quién.

-Marie, eres muy afortunada, a Gavin rara vez se le ve bailando- Me dijo risueña y con un poco de resentimiento en la voz, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Basta, y deberías presentarme a tu acompañante, que supongo que es pariente de Marie- Dijo este refiriéndose a Edward.

-Somos amigos, soy Edward Masen- le contestó Edward presentándose.

-Encantado, Gavin Montcalm- Contestó a su vez, Edward, me miró y enarcó una ceja perfecta.

-Bueno dejo a Marie en sus cuidados, voy a buscarle algo de beber, está un poco cansada- Dijo me dedicó una sonrisa y se encamino hacia las bebidas.

-¿Cansada eh?- Pregunto Edward con burla que yo no entendí.

-Edward, voy al tocador…- Empezó a decirle Caitlin a Edward, este asintió rápidamente sin dejar de verme, esta lo miro irritada y se fue a paso fuerte.

-¿Entonces?- Volvió Edward con su tono irritado.

-¿Qué me preguntas Edward?- Le pregunte tranquilamente a pesar de su tono.

-Se puede saber qué te sucede, que me ignoraste hace rato, y ahora te encuentro aquí bailando con el soltero más codiciado de Chicago.- Ignoré último comentario.

-Edward, te mire muy ocupado no quería echar a perder tu velada, aunque no fuiste lo bastante considerado para hacerme saber que no podrías acompañarme- Le dije conteniendo muy poco el enojo y mis obvios celos.

Se puso rojo un momento bajo la mirada, y supe que se sentía culpable, no quería que sintiera lástima por mí, sólo eso me faltaba.

-No te sientas mal Edward, entiendo que gozas más de la compañía de Caitlin ella es encantadora, y por mí no hay problema de verdad- Le sonreí falsamente comprensiva. Ni yo me creí mis palabras.

-Marie así no es…-

-No Edward, no ocupo explicaciones- Le espeté antes que se soltará una perorata.

Edward volteo a los lados, y me agarro del brazo jalándome fuertemente, encaminándome hacia una puerta que no sabía a donde iba, me resistí pero no obtuve ningún éxito. Llegamos a un salón vació con una hermosa sala estaba muy iluminada, Edward cerró las puertas tras él rápidamente y yo me cruce de brazos cuando volteo a verme estaba colorado.

-Me vas a escuchar Marie Evans, no sé qué te pasa, ni por que estas enojada, y no lo niegues por favor- Me dijo cuándo miró que iba a rechistar.

-No era mi intención no acompañarte hasta acá, y no planee estar con Caitlin, ella se cruzó en mi camino y no tenía quién la trajera la habían dejado plantada por lo que era mi deber de caballero traerla hasta acá, y aquí te esperé pero en vista que no llegabas baile un poco con Caitlin, y entonces te vi, y luego escapaste y no supe por qué, te busqué y te encuentro bailando perfectamente después de haberme ignorando galantemente, lamento de verdad no haber estado contigo, pero esa no era mi intención y deberías de saberlo.

Me di cuenta que estaba temblando del enojo hasta que Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

-Marie, mírame, sabes que tú eres mi prioridad aquí, ¿no?- Me pregunto ahora tiernamente, maldita fuera su mirada, y tonta de mí, que se me había pasado cualquier enojo y resentimiento hacia él.

-Está bien Edward, yo también lo siento, pero ahora estas acompañado y no es de buena educación que dejes a Caitlin ahora que te ha de estar buscando.

El me soltó y me miro ceñudo, enojado de nuevo.

-¿No será que eres tú la que está ocupada ya?, y no tienes tiempo ya para mí.- me dijo resentidamente.

-Claro que no, yo lo acabo de conocer y me invitó a bailar y pensé que…- Empecé darle explicaciones al chico que me había plantado por otra, el cuál se decía mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces ya está, bailarás conmigo, ahora.- No pidió mi permiso camino tomando mi brazo y yo tiesa salí con él.

-Edward…-

-Basta Marie, bailarás conmigo porque tu primer baile debió ser conmigo, y no se diga más-

Y así lo hizo, me llevo hasta la pista de baila y si pensé que antes lo había disfrutado me había equivocado me sentía en las nubes bailando junto a Edward, quién me miraba sonriente ahora, y me miraba intensamente-

-Marie, debo decirte que eres la joven más hermosa de todo el baile- Me dio seriamente, me miraba tiernamente y yo creí que desfallecía cuando mencionó esas simples palabras.

-No bromees Edward, sé lo que soy- Le dije quitándome las ilusiones.

-Lo qué eres Marie, es una joven hermosa y adorable- Me dijo con tanta convicción que debí creerle, porque me sonrojé por centésima vez en la noche.

Y así volví a sentirme feliz, y disfrute de los bailes que Edward me regalo mientras reía como una loca por la fiesta pero no me importaba y a él tampoco.

Voltee y mire a Gavin con una copa en la mano, viéndome bailar, me sentí culpable, el debió verlo en mis ojos por los que con una mano me hizo entender que no me preocupara, y me sonrió de nuevo con su hermosa sonrisa, esperaba volver a verlo. Caitlin llego a su lado por lo visto también había visto a Edward, y se le miraba un poco furibunda, Gavin la invitó a bailar dejando la copa, y volví mi atención a Edward.

Primero que nada pido disculpas, pero no sé qué paso con mi cuenta que no podía subir nada tengo más de dos semanas queriendo actualizar y nada mas no se podía, eso no fue mi culpa, espero entiendan.

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios ya que para mí son muy importantes!

**Saludos**

**Yomara**


End file.
